


Helping Each Other Grow

by MelissaMaier902



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Humor, Child Neglect, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s senior year and Kurt and Noah are friends helping each other get through the year so they can head off to college together. Along the way their friendship becomes something more, something they both desperately want – a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Each Other Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Puckurt Big Bang 2014. Art Work and Fan Mix by: moodilylit  
> Beta by: TVTime

http://by-moodilylit.livejournal.com/16875.html

 

Kurt walked into the choir room to find Noah sitting against the piano looking at some paperwork like it was going to jump up and strike him. He smiled softly. It sometimes surprised Kurt how much he had come to cherish his friendship with Puck. A relationship Kurt would have scoffed at back in freshman year. But the truth is, Noah _had_ changed and he _had_ grown up so much over the last three years. If someone took the time to look, it was easy to tell he wasn’t the same boy.

Puck wasn’t the only one.

Kurt had changed and grown as well; time, maturity, and experiences made sure of that. He was a little less diva and a little more willing to see beyond the surface. He also didn’t take himself so seriously lately – thanks in large part to failing to get into NYADA.

He cleared his throat softly. “Noah? Are you alright?”

Puck startled before looking up at Kurt. “Umm… no, not really.”

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked as he pulled over a chair to sit next to him.

Noah looked like he wasn’t going to answer for a moment before he sighed. “Shelby told me she’s moving to New York to open some sort of daycare somethin’ or whatever. She gave me these applications, you know, for schools in New York. Said something about if I wanted to have a relationship with Beth maybe California wasn’t the place to be, right?”

“Well, geographically speaking that is true.”

“Huh?” Puck looked at Kurt who just shook his head. “Anyway, I figure she’s got a point so I took these and now I have no fuckin’ clue what the hell to do with them or me for that matter.”

“Do you… - do you want some help? I mean, I’ve gotten pretty good at filling these things out since I’m not going to NYADA.”

“You’d help me?” Noah sounded surprised.

“Sure, why not?” Kurt shrugged.

Puck just stared at Kurt for several moments until Kurt started to fidget slightly in his seat.

“Can we keep this just between us? Some of these questions are really personal. I trust you, but I’m not really lookin’ to be gossip material for Mercedes and them.”

Kurt snorted but nodded affirmatively. “Absolutely. I get it, Noah. While I love ‘Cedes she does enjoy her gossip and I think she’s already burned you once so…”

“Thanks man. I appreciate this. I just – I just wanna do something Beth can be proud of, even though I knocked Quinn up under shitty circumstances, I need Beth to know I made it right, that I didn’t become the Lima Loser everyone thought I would.”

“Of course, Noah. And just for the record Beth’s gonna love you no matter what you decide to do so let’s find something you’re interested in long term.”

“Did you decide on a school yet?” Puck asked as he handed over the brochures.

“Gaga yes!” Kurt bounced in his seat. “I haven’t told anyone yet - you’re the first - but I got my acceptance letter from Parsons yesterday! They have early admissions so I can leave Lima at the end of May, right after graduation.”

“S’cool, Kurt. Congrats man.” Puck placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and smiled. “Parsons is that fashion school you were talking about over the summer, right?”

Kurt nodded, a little taken back by the fact that Puck had remembered.

“So what about the hobbit? Why haven’t you told him yet?” Puck asked.

“It’s refreshing that you don’t keep up with the gossip around here.” Kurt smiled back. “We broke up last week.”

“What?! Umm, sorry.” Puck winced. “What happened? Or should I not ask?”

“No, it’s fine. We’ve been drifting apart since I came back to McKinley and we don’t see each other every day. So when I didn’t get into NYADA, he just assumed I would stay in Lima and try again next semester or something. I told him I decided to apply to Parsons and if I was accepted that I would be leaving earlier than originally planned. We had a big fight. He didn’t count on me taking a different path or leaving Lima so soon.”

“That sucks. Was he a douche to you? ‘Cause I would be happy to punch him.” Puck’s grin was wicked before he noticed Kurt’s amusement. He dropped the grin and continued, “For you… - you know, since you’re helpin’ me and all.”

Kurt laughed. His laugh was more relaxed and free than Puck had ever heard outside of the Hudmel home. It sounded very musical. It was also contagious. Soon Puck was laughing right along with him and it felt really good to let go a bit.

“That… - that is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. Thank you, but no, it’s fine, really. I told him that our life paths were changing and if he couldn’t support my choices then we needed to break up. After that attitude he doesn’t have a right to know I’ve actually been accepted. For now I think it’s best if I focus on me. Just like you. I think the possibilities are endless for you, Noah. All you have to do is want it bad enough.”

“You really think that? About me?” Puck was staring at Kurt.

Kurt took in the amazement in Noah’s big, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. _Wait! What? Since when do I describe his eyes like that?_ he thought.

“Yes,” Kurt breathed out slowly. “Noah you are not dumb, you just like to let people think you are. I happen to know the only person at this school, who isn’t Asian or in a wheelchair, who has a better grade point average than me is you.”

Noah ducked his head and blushed. “How do you know that?”

“Remember when I took Coach Sylvester’s ‘Physical’ video? I found the password to Figgin’s computer and decided to look up my grades. I was a little shocked when the class standings pulled up and you were ahead of me by five points. However, the more I thought about it the more it didn’t seem strange at all.”

“Umm, ya well, most school stuff is just boring to me so that’s why I spend so much time in the nurse’s office. She lets me sleep and she watches me take my tests. The only thing I suck at is that damn world geography class. Like who the hell needs to know that shit anyway!”

“That’s true.” Kurt chuckled as he flipped the brochures in his lap. “Okay, so let’s take a look at what we’ve got here. Is there anything you know you don’t want to do? That way we can eliminate some and focus on others.”

“The music ones seem cool, but I don’t know how the hell I’m gonna make money at it. I know I talk all rock star dreams an’ shit but I wouldn’t want to bring Beth into that kind of life.”

“Why Noah Puckerman, I do believe there is a mature human being lurking under your skin!” Kurt feigned a faint.

Noah barked out a laugh before he caught himself. “Shut it, Princess.”

Kurt could tell that nickname was a term of… endearment? friendship? He wasn’t quite sure, but he knew it wasn’t the insult he used to think it was.

He browsed through the booklets in his hand and set aside the music schools. There were a couple of packets about city-based training programs for EMT and fire-fighting.

“Are you interested in medicine or fire-fighting Noah?”

“No! I’m not sure what Shelby was thinking throwing those in, I hope it was just to give me more options.”

Kurt nodded and set those aside as well. The next few brochures were on teaching degrees. Kurt thought Noah would make a great music teacher, certainly better than Mr. Schue. Then he came to one that was interesting.

“Noah? I didn’t know you liked to cook.”

“Ya, well you know, in my house, you wanna eat you learn to cook. Since my dad left my ma’s either working one of her two jobs or too drunk off her ass to cook, so if me and Sarah didn’t want to starve or live off microwave dinners I had to learn. The thing is I really, really like it and I don’t think I’m half bad at it.”

“Have you ever thought about becoming a chef? I think it has a lot of potential. For one, you can get a job almost anywhere, especially in New York. Plus, you could even save up and open your own restaurant someday. Being your own boss would give you the freedom to take time off with Beth whenever you wanted or on summer and holiday breaks. It might also give you an ‘in’ at her school when she starts.”

Puck angled his body closer to Kurt, brushing his thigh against the smaller boy. “What do you mean?”

Kurt tried to keep his focus. “Before my mom passed she was always making cupcakes or cookies to bring to school. Don’t you remember?”

Puck thought about it for a minute. “That’s right! I remember… first grade, right? Right before school ended for summer she made those cupcakes in ice cream cones and we had a party in class.”

Kurt nodded before a sad smile appeared. “She wanted me to have a birthday party but I didn’t have any friends to invite, except for Artie and Brittany, so she decided to have a party with the class and started a sort-of tradition. You could do that too. I don’t really see Shelby as the making-cupcakes-type so you could do it and bring them to school for Beth, you know, a way to spend more time with her and be a bigger part of her life.”

“Thanks Kurt. I never really thought about it, but that sounds like an awesome idea. I do love cooking, even though it was tough at first. I think I even like the idea of opening my own restaurant too. Plus I won’t have to take stupid classes like fuckin’ world geography.” Puck scooted his chair even closer to Kurt and leaned in to look over his shoulder.

Their hands brushed. Puck ran his hand over Kurt’s.

“Your hands are always so soft,” he murmured quietly.

“Thank you, Noah.” Kurt stared at Puck.

“S’cool, mine not so much.” He held out his hand.

Kurt ran his fingertip over the calluses on Puck’s fingers. “I-I like them.” Kurt blushed.

Puck just smiled at him softly.

Kurt turned back to the school brochures. “Oh cool!” he exclaimed. “This one is right near Parsons. And the program is only eighteen months! Noah that means in less than two years you could be a certified chef! Oh, but it doesn’t offer student housing.”

Noah was silent for a moment before he asked, “Well, what are you doing? Living in the dorm?”

“No, a single room is way too expensive and I don’t want to live with a stranger. Rachel and I have been talking about finding a place together half way between NYADA and Parsons.”

“Dude! You’re gonna live with Berry. Eww!” Puck’s eyebrow shot up and then he noticed Kurt’s frown. “Oops, sorry, Princess. But honestly, are you out of your mind? I give you guys two weeks before you kill her and throw her body off the Brooklyn Bridge.” Puck chuckled.

Kurt’s own eyebrows rose. “You know, I didn’t really think about that, but you’re probably right. I’ve just been so focused on getting out of here that I glossed over some of the details.”

“Hey, here’s a crazy idea - what about me and you? If our schools are close to each other, we could be roommates. I’m not really as messy as I might seem.”

“I don’t know, Noah. I mean, I would be fine, but what about dating and stuff? I don’t plan on slappin’ on a tramp stamp like Santana suggested, but I hope I won’t be single forever.”

“I, umm, I can totally respect your space and I think with a responsible roommate Shelby might let me keep Beth sometimes. At least she hinted at the possibility, if I get my shit together.”

“I’d definitely rather live with you than Rachel, as weird as that is,” Kurt muttered. “Surprisingly, I’ve grown to love that girl, but I don’t think that would last if we lived together. Not to mention her and Finn being all kinds of honeymoony would be awkward.”

“Exactly! See this could be perfect. I’ve got money saved up and I don’t really have that much to move anyway. I could totally help you move your extensive wardrobe.”

Kurt giggled. “Hey, I’ve been downsizing it a bit.” His giggle turned into a groan as he lamented, “Every place I’ve looked at online has super small closets!”

“Have you found a place yet?”

“Nope. Why? What do you have in mind?” Kurt asked.

“Well, it’s almost March and spring break is coming up. Maybe we can take off for a long weekend and do some apartment hunting. I didn’t really get to do any sight-seeing when we were there last time. It could be fun, right?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. “So let’s start with the school application and financial aid stuff then we’ll find a hotel close by and look for a realtor. The nice thing about this culinary school is they have continuous enrollment, just like Parsons, so no waiting for the fall semester to start.”

The boys spent the next thirty minutes practically in each other’s lap filling out all the paperwork online. Noah needed to get three letters of recommendation to go with his application, so they fired off emails to Coach Bieste, Ms. Pillsbury, and Mr. Schue asking them to write something for Noah. They also found a scholarship website where both boys could apply for different awards. Kurt even found a scholarship that only gave to Jewish students; all Puck needed was a letter from his rabbi.

Neither boy noticed the time or the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch. They both had glee next so it didn’t really matter except they were laughing and joking around while taking a virtual apartment tour online when the other members started to enter the room. Without realizing it, Kurt’s head was resting on Noah’s shoulder as he laughed at a joke Noah made about the bathroom being bigger than the kitchen.

It wasn’t until Finn coughed quietly to get their attention did they realize that most of the group was staring at them. Some looked amused while others were apprehensive.

Rachel spoke from Finn’s side. “What are you two up to?” she was smiling brightly.

“Umm, ah…” Kurt didn’t know what to say. He needed to tell Rachel he didn’t want to live with her but he didn’t want everyone to hear and he didn’t know what Noah wanted to say about school. He looked over at the jock next to him, noticing for the first time just how close they were.

Puck smiled at him. “Kurt is helping me with my college applications and looking for some scholarships.” He threw an arm over the other boy’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Oh, that is wonderful, Noah!” Rachel clapped her hands together and did that little jumpy dance she does. “Are you looking at places in California?”

“No,” Puck looked around and dropped his voice to an almost whisper. “Do you mind if we talk about this after class Rachel?”

She tilted her head to the side a moment before nodding and moving toward her seat.

Kurt whispered, “Are you going to tell her about Shelby and Beth?” He started to close down the laptop and put it away.

“Gonna have to sometime, I mean, she’s bound to find out. Plus, you have to say something too, right? Can’t just blow her off with the whole apartment thing,” Puck whispered back as he put the brochures into his backpack.

When they were done they both dragged their chairs back toward the group. Puck put his next to Finn’s before dropping himself back into the chair. Kurt put his chair in the front row, but climbed up the riser to sit next to Rachel, getting a hug from Brittany before he sat down.

“Dude,” Finn looked over at Puck. “Why were you whispering with my brother?”

Puck could see Quinn out of the corner of his eye. “Dude, can we talk about this after class, please?”

Finn nodded just as Mr. Schue entered the room.

They didn’t have an assignment this week and Puck was grateful for that. They were all focusing on learning their parts for Nationals. The choreography was simple enough that Puck didn’t have to pay close attention. His mind started to wander.

He didn’t think he could remember the last time he had enjoyed hanging out with someone as much as he had with Kurt over lunch. They had become closer over the last summer, but it did surprise him a little that the two of them were finally able to get along so well, but then again, any tension between them had all been Puck’s doing anyway. He and Kurt got along fine in elementary school, in fact, up until middle school really. He didn’t kid himself about what a jackass he was, not just to Kurt either, but to over half the people in the room. That was another thing he was determined to change for Beth. He wanted her to know these people, his friends, in the future. He even hoped one day Quinn would come around, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Puck texted Kurt while Mr. S and Mike were helping Finn with some dance steps. He wanted to make sure Kurt could hang back to talk with Finn and Rachel.

When class was over Kurt and Rachel took a seat and started comparing notes on the vocals. Puck waited for Finn to grab a drink before they joined them.

Kurt smiled at Noah when the jock sat down next to him. “Do you want me to start?”

“Na, I’ll start. It’ll make more sense.” He took a breath. “Okay… - so I don’t know if you know this, well Rach might, but Shelby has been letting me keep in contact with Beth. It’s been going really well. The other day I’m over there babysitting with Sarah when she comes back from the gym and tells me that she is planning to move to New York this summer. She’s opening some sort of Broadway daycare thing. Shelby suggested if I went to New York for school instead of Cali that I could be a bigger part of Beth’s life and I really want that. Kurt helped me fill out the application for a culinary school near Parsons.”

“That’s awesome, dude!” Finn was really excited. “So the four of us will be together in New York? That freakin’ rocks.”

“Ya man, we’ll still be together. I just didn’t want to say anything where Quinn could hear. She doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way, for now.”

“That’s very courteous of you, Noah.” Rachel was smiling at him. “And Kurt that is very sweet to help out a friend.”

“About that, Rach,” Kurt began. “Noah’s school doesn’t offer student housing and I’ve been thinking that for the sake of _our_ friendship maybe you and I shouldn’t live together. I was hoping you’d be okay if I didn’t move in with you. Plus Noah’s school is closer to Parsons so that means less travel time for me.”

“Oh! I see.” Now Rachel was smirking a bit. “I guess I could suck it up and live in the dorms. That’s fine Kurt; I understand two divas such as ourselves would be bound to have conflict in confined spaces.”

Finn interrupted, “Hey Rachel, if you’re not gonna find a place with Kurt maybe you and I could get a place? I mean, I was gonna stay at the dorms, but I figured I’d be at your place most of the time anyway so, what do you think?”

“That sounds like a great idea, Finn!” Kurt chimed in. “In fact, NYU is closer to NYADA so you two could find a place that would involve less travel for you, Rachel.”

“That is true.” Rachel reached out and took Finn’s hand. “Are you okay with living with me full-time? It might be just as difficult, if not more, for you as it would be for Kurt.”

“Na, I love you… umm, not that Kurt doesn’t, but you know. ‘Sides we already decided we’re gonna get married after college anyway so this will just be practice. We can get all our fighting out of the way now.” Finn grinned his goofy grin at her.

Rachel laughed. “I like the way you think.” She winked at Noah and Kurt. “Okay so I guess we need to do some apartment hunting, huh?”

“Kurt and I found a realtor and we’re spending a long weekend in New York to do some apartment hunting and sight-seeing. I can call the guy back and see if he has another agent that could show you two some places.” Puck reached for his phone.

“Yes! That’s a great idea, Noah,” Kurt chimed in. “And I booked us a hotel room for the weekend so I can just book you guys a room too and the four of us can drive up together. How does that sound?”

“Dudes! That sounds awesome. You guys got all this done during lunch?” Finn sounded surprised.

“Well it was easy with Kurt’s help.” Noah smiled at the counter-tenor.

“We do seem to work well together when we put our minds to it.” Kurt smirked back.

Rachel was giddy watching the back-and-forth banter with bright eyes. She felt that maybe there was potential for more than just friendship here; she was a little bit psychic about these things. Noah would be good for Kurt; he wouldn’t try to steal his shine, and he could keep Kurt’s head out of the clouds – grounded in the real world. While Kurt was just about perfect for Noah! Kurt was a person Noah could count on and who would help him grow without babying him. The little wheels in her mind were turning a mile a minute so she was a little startled when Finn shook her arm.

“I know that look Rachel and whatever you’re planning, stop,” he whispered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She looked over at both boys on their phones.

“Yes, you do. We’re gonna talk about this later, Rachel.”

The tiny diva rolled her eyes.

Kurt announced that he had successfully made them a reservation just as Noah got off the phone with the agent.

“Alright, he has another agent that will meet you at the hotel on Friday at the same time as us. You guys are headed in one direction, us in another, but we can meet up for dinner or something. He said if we need it he can show us all some more places on Saturday too. That gives us Sunday and Monday to do some sight-seeing. Rachel I’m texting you the agent’s numbers just in case, though.” Puck started texting as he talked.

“I, for one, am so excited! I can’t believe it’s finally happening. We’re really getting out of here.” Rachel threw her arms around Finn and kissed him.

“There’s just one final hurdle, well, for me anyway,” Noah sighed.

“What’s that man?” Finn was holding Rachel on his lap and smiling.

“I still gotta re-take that stupid fuckin’ world geography test to graduate.” Puck groaned as he thought about the test.

“When is the re-take?” Kurt asked.

“The Monday after we get back from Nationals, I’m supposed to do it first thing in the morning. It just sucks ‘cause if I don’t pass then all this New York planning is for nothing.”

“Well we can’t have that! I’m too excited about it all now. I’ll help you. I took the class last year and I’m sure the material is still the same as always.” Kurt reached out to Puck’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come over tonight and we’ll get started.”

“I got Sarah tonight.” Noah said.

“I haven’t seen her in a while so bring her with you. I’ll make some dinner and she can do her homework while we work on studying.”

The jock grinned widely. “Really? You don’t mind?”

Kurt shook his head ‘no’ and smiled back as the four of them left the choir room and walked into the hallway.

“Awesome! What time should we be there?” Puck asked as they hit the hall.

“What time do you pick her up? Just come over as soon as you get her.” Kurt turned to his brother. “Finn, do you and Rachel want to join us?”

Rachel spoke up quickly. “Sorry Kurt, we, umm, have plans tonight. My dads want to have dinner together.”

“Alright. I’ll try to save you some leftovers, Finn.” Kurt turned back to Noah. “So I’ll see you and Sarah in a little bit?”

“It’s a date.” Noah threw over his shoulder as he headed down the hall and out to his truck.

Kurt waved to his brother and friend before he headed in the other direction; he needed to stop at his locker first.

When both boys were gone Finn turned to Rachel. “Rachel, I didn’t know we had dinner plans tonight and I know I checked your crazy cat calendar earlier.”

“We don’t silly, but I didn’t want to intrude on their date.”

“Rachel…” Finn whined.

“Hush Finn, you heard Noah say it’s a date.”

“That’s not how he meant it and you know it. Please, _please_ do not try to fix those two up together! They both have the same problem with becoming attached to people, it wouldn’t be fair.”

“That’s exactly why they need each other and maybe a little helping hand from us.” Rachel winked at her boyfriend before towing him out the door and to his truck. “Come on, I’ll treat you to dinner and let you pick the movie.”

Finn knew Rachel was unstoppable when she got something into her head, but her heart was in the right place. He just hoped this didn’t blow up in everyone’s face.

It wasn’t until Puck was in his truck and halfway to Sarah’s school that he realized what he had said. He thought about it for a moment then shrugged to himself. It didn’t matter to him whether it was a guy or a girl, hot was hot, and Kurt Hummel was definitely hot. Puck’s interest in Kurt, if he was being truthful (and he was trying to be more truthful with himself) was about being friends with the lithe singer more than hooking up, but he wasn’t above seeing what would happen in the future. He needed some stability in his life if he was going to bring Beth into it and right now he couldn’t think of anyone more stable and put together than Kurt.

When Sarah got in the truck she looked closely at her brother. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothin’s wrong. Why?”

“You seem happy and that’s not something I’ve seen a lot of lately.” Sarah was, at twelve, a great deal smarter than she should have been, especially when it came to her brother.

“We’re going over to Kurt’s for dinner and he’s gonna help me pass my final so I can graduate. I wanna get out of this town, Sar-bear, and I think I finally have a plan.” Noah pulled carefully into traffic and headed toward home.

“Uh-huh, so what’s the plan?”

“Remember when Shelby said they were moving to New York? Well I decided I’m gonna go to cooking school in New York to be closer to Beth. Kurt is helping me.”

“Oh Noe-Noe that’s awesome!” Sarah squealed but then stopped as her whole body froze. “Shit, Noe that means I’m stuck here with Ma, I can’t be here alone with her, Noah!” Her voice rose to a yell with that last statement.

“Sarah calm down.” Puck pulled over to the side of the road. He turned toward his sister and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll figure something out, promise,” he whispered as he held onto her tightly.

Sarah sniffled, “Sorry, I-I really am happy for you. You’re gonna be great at that school. You’re already the best cook I know.”

“Thanks kiddo.” He pulled back and ruffled her hair. “Kurt said I could basically get a job anywhere and if I save up maybe open my own restaurant someday.” Puck took her hand. “Don’t worry we’ll figure something out. Maybe talk to Nana. Once I’m there I’m gonna get a job and I’ll send you cash whenever I can. Plus you can come spend the summers in New York with me. I just gotta run it by Kurt but I’m sure it’ll be cool.”

“Why?” Sarah asked.

“We’re gonna be roommates. It’s kinda pricey livin’ in the city so it’ll be cheaper on us both to share the costs. Not to mention Kurt’s all kinds of responsible so hopefully Shelby will let Beth come over.” Puck pulled back into traffic and headed home.

Sarah’s mini-panic attack forgotten, she said, “Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited before. Besides, Kurtie loves me; of course he’ll want me to visit. Maybe you better not tell Ma until the last minute, though, you know how she gets. She’ll shit all over your dream before you finish telling her the whole thing.”

“Ya, I already thought of that. It sucks Sar and it’s not right – you know that right?”

“I know. I’m proud of you though, gettin’ out of here and everything with Beth. You’ll do right by her, I should know, you raised me first and I’m pretty awesome.”

Puck snorted. “Yes, you are.” He parked the car in the driveway and pulled his sister into a big hug. “I love you Sarah and I’ll always be there for you.”

“I love you too, Noah. Now quit squishing me, ya big oaf!”

Puck released her with a smile. “Alright, Squirt! Let’s get your DS and a movie so we can get over there. I’m starved and Kurt’s cooking.”

The siblings raced inside, quickly doing a few chores and grabbing what they needed before heading back out. Noah felt really good about everything for the first time in a long time. Now he just needed to win Nationals and pass that damn test!

When Kurt left Finn and Rachel in the hall he headed toward his locker. He knew he still had his notes from last year. Mercedes had asked him to save them in case she needed to take the class. As it turns out she didn’t but he had not throw them out yet, they were still buried in the back of his locker.

Kurt thought over his afternoon with Puck. He wasn’t surprised how easy it was being around each other since they had sort of bonded last summer. What did surprise him was how he found himself wanting to do anything to make the jock smile and laugh and then when he did the butterflies it gave Kurt.

He shook his head at his thoughts. Kurt wasn’t going to go down the road of a straight-guy crush again, but then he remembered Puck wasn’t as straight as some people assumed. It made Kurt giggle.

Kurt walked out to his SUV and made a mental list of things he needed for dinner with a smile. He was going to just take it one day at a time and see where it went.

Kurt had just pulled into the driveway when Noah and Sarah showed up. The three made their way inside and Kurt started dinner right away. While he was cooking, Puck helped Sarah with her homework. Kurt joined them shortly after dinner was in the oven and the boys started on geography.

Since it was a Wednesday, Carole arrived at home first, followed by Burt shortly after. Kurt was pulling the roasted chickens out of the oven as his dad walked into the kitchen. He had already made the mashed potatoes and fresh steamed vegetables.

“Smells great Kurt,” Burt commented before turning to Puck. “Noah, Sarah, how you two been?”

“We’re alright Mr. H.” Sarah grinned before hoping up and giving Burt a hug.

He lifted the little girl into his arms and hugged her tight before setting her down with a kiss to the top of her head. Burt never really thought about having a daughter, but if he did, he would’ve wanted her to be like Sarah.

Puck smiled and volunteered, “Kurt’s helping me pass my geography re-take and Sarah had to tag along.” Noah began to gather up his and Sarah’s books.

“Good, I’m glad Kurt’s helpin’ you out. You two are staying for dinner right? It’s been a while since you’ve been over and you know you’re both always welcome here.”

“Yes, Dad, that’s the plan.” Kurt smiled at his father as he gathered his own things and put them away.

“Right. Okay, I’m gonna go wash up and change before we eat. Carole home yet?”

“Mrs. H is upstairs,” Sarah chimed in.

A little while later the family sat down to eat and Kurt explained about Finn’s dinner plans with Rachel.

“Poor Finny,” Sarah sighed.

Everyone else laughed.

Dinner was pleasant and comfortable for Kurt. He finally told his family about his Parsons letter and they were excited for him. Carole was pleased to hear about Noah’s application to culinary school and thought it was a great idea for the boys to get a place together. Burt knowing how things were at home told Sarah she was welcome to hang out at the shop or at their house when the boys left.

It felt like last summer when the siblings practically spent every day with the Hudmels. They all talked about their day. Kurt could tell how much Sarah enjoyed the attention and praise she received. It made him angry when he thought about the Puckerman matriarch’s treatment of them. It wasn’t Noah’s or Sarah’s fault Mr. Puckerman had taken off. That woman was verbally and emotionally abusive to Noah; treating him like a stand in for his father to vent her frustrations on. Even though she wasn’t physically abusing them, the neglect Sarah suffered was only slightly better than what Puck received.

Shaking off those thoughts, Kurt remembered he had picked up a couple of pies when he was at the store. So he excused himself to go get them warmed in the oven. A few minutes later Noah and Sarah joined him in the kitchen and started rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher; all three worked together effortlessly. Kurt thought it was nice how well they worked together.

After dessert they all settled in for a movie. The grown-ups decided against joining them, opting instead to turn in early.

Kurt shivered a few minutes into the movie.

“You cold, Princess?”

Kurt nodded and was about to get up and get a blanket when Noah pulled him in close to his side. He ran his hand up and down Kurt’s arm. Kurt could feel the warmth radiating from Noah, causing him to sigh and lean into the embrace.

All three were asleep when Finn walked in the door a few hours later. Sarah was laid back in Burt’s recliner while Kurt and Puck were curled up together on the couch. Finn was tempted to take a photo on his phone and send it to Rachel but he didn’t want to encourage whatever crazy plan she was already forming, no matter how cute they looked. Instead, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sarah. He turned down the TV volume then headed up to bed.

Kurt woke up several hours later when he went to turn over and arms tightened to hold him in place. His eyes flew open as he took in his surroundings. They had fallen asleep and somehow he and Puck ended up cuddled together. He smiled to himself before trying to extract himself from the other boy.

“Puck, Puck!” He hissed, “Noah wake up.”

“Huh? Princess, what’s wrong?” he mumbled.

“We fell asleep on the couch. Let me go and I’ll get you a pillow and blanket. It’s too late to get Sarah up now so you may as well just let her sleep.”

Puck released Kurt and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before looking over at his sister. She was snuggled into a blanket and sleeping peacefully.

“Ya, you’re right. I’ll just let her sleep. If I get her up a little early I can get her home and changed without being too late for school.”

Kurt reached out a hand and pulled the jock to his feet. “Come on, I’ll find you some sweatpants and a blanket. I think I can whip up something for her to wear here.”

Puck nodded before he followed Kurt down the stairs to his basement room. He was barely awake and almost fell over some boxes at the bottom of the stairs.

“What the hell, Kurt?”

“Sorry,” Kurt chuckled. “I told you I was thinning out my wardrobe. I’ve got boxes labeled for keeping, selling, or storage.”

“Well good luck with that,” he muttered.

Kurt threw some sweats at him and pointed toward the bathroom. He always kept extra blankets in his closet for impromptu sleepovers or when he just got cold. Kurt reached for a thick comforter, not wanting Noah to catch a chill. He didn’t hear Noah come back but when he exited the closet it was to find Noah crashed out on his bed. It looked like the boy sat down and then just slumped over. Kurt didn’t have the heart to wake him twice so he pulled Noah’s legs up onto the bed and covered him. After he changed into his own sleepwear, he climbed in on the other side and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was a giggle that woke Puck up.

Puck knew that giggle but couldn’t figure out why Sarah was in his room. He knew his alarm hadn’t gone off. He cracked open one eye.

“What are you doing, Squirt?” he grumbled.

“I woke up to go to the bathroom and then I couldn’t find you guys so I came looking for you. I never knew you were the little spoon, Noey.” Sarah giggled again.

“What?” Puck looked down. Sure enough Kurt’s arms were wrapped around him and the boy was snoring softly against his back.

Puck just rolled his eyes. He lifted the blanket and scooted closer to Kurt so Sarah could climb in too. She was all too happy to join in.

“Now you’re the middle spoon,” she laughed quietly.

“Now you’re shutting up and going back to sleep,” he growled softly.

It never even occurred to Puck how right the whole thing felt or how wrong the whole thing would look before he fell back into some of the best sleep he had ever had.

The next morning Burt and Carole made their way into the kitchen. As they were enjoying a cup of coffee together, two different alarms went off in the living room. When no one shut them off Carole went to investigate.

She came back with both phones in her hand.

“Burt, Sweetie, where are the boys?”

“Bed, I guess. Why?”

Carole held up Noah’s phone. “Well this one, it belongs to Noah and his truck is still parked outside.”

Burt shrugged as he got up and headed for Kurt’s room. Carole padded along quietly behind him as they descended the stairs.

She bumped into Burt when he stopped abruptly and chuckled. He put his finger over his lips to quiet her as he nodded toward the bed. Carole looked over and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that wanted to bubble out.

Burt took out his own phone and snapped a couple of pictures, grinning wickedly at his wife. Carole just shook her head but then used both of the boys’ phones to take a picture as well.

Kurt was pressed against Noah’s back with an arm thrown over Noah and holding onto Sarah’s hand. Puck was cradled in Kurt’s other arm and holding Sarah. Puck’s left hand was wrapped around Kurt’s hand that was holding Sarah’s hand. They all looked so adorable and peaceful Carole hated to have to wake them up. Burt didn’t feel so bad.

He cleared his throat loudly. “Son, buddy, is there something you forgot to tell us at dinner last night?” Burt tried to stifle his chuckle. He knew Kurt was a light sleeper and had heard him. He watched as Kurt opened his eyes and blinked.

“What are you talking about dad?” Kurt went to move his hand only to find he couldn’t. He looked down, “Oh! Ah, no dad, umm, I guess we just feel asleep?” It sounded more like a question than an explanation and that had Burt chuckling again.

Of course Noah was starting to wake up and leaned back into Kurt’s chest, accidentally rubbing against Kurt’s morning wood before his eyes flew opened and he whipped his head around.

“Dude!”

Kurt blushed. “Shut up! It’s not like I can help it and for the love of Versace stop freakin’ moving!”

Puck stilled instantly. More laughter sounded as Carole and Burt headed out of the room.

“Come on, Sarah, let’s go make some waffles,” Burt chuckled.

Both boys looked over at the little girl who was suddenly wide awake and standing there with a smirk on her face.

“Sure Mr. H! I wouldn’t want to disturb these two anyway.” She turned and raced after the adults, laughing all the way up the stairs.

“Princess,” Noah whispered.

“Don’t start, Noah, please. I am literally begging you.” Kurt was whimpering toward the end, trying to get his body under control.

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Noah’s voice was deep and gravelly from sleep.

“Holy Mother of McQueen, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Kurt groaned, “It is not about you, this is-is just embarrassing. Would you please let go of my hand now?”

Puck looked down at their fingers still intertwined from sleep. “Sorry,” he grumbled as he let go.

“It’s alright.” Kurt scooted out of bed, carefully angling his body away from Puck’s view. “Let’s just never mention this, okay?”

Kurt scurried into the bathroom before Puck could reply.

Noah lay in bed and listened as the shower turned on. He felt well-rested and content, something he hadn’t felt in years. He tried to figure out what that meant for him.

Puck knew his harassment of Kurt hadn’t been because the guy was gay and very rarely had he ever used the slurs the other jocks did. For him, picking on Kurt was more about knocking the diva off the pedestal he usually resided on. It also didn’t escape Puck that Kurt actually _is_ better than most of the population at McKinley. Puck had admitted all this to the boy one weekend back near the end of junior year. They had a long, long conversation that weekend and Puck had finally apologized. That, he realized, was the real beginning of their friendship.

They bonded further one weekend in early summer, when Puck’s ma had come home drunk one night and started screaming at him and throwing dishes at his head. He was bleeding and had the beginning of a headache but he managed to get Sarah out of the house. He had driven around for a while until the pain became too much. Puck managed to get himself and Sarah to the Hudmel house remembering Carole was always stitching them up as kids. Unfortunately, Carole and Burt had been out of town, but Kurt took one look at Puck and quickly sprang into action. Kurt drove them to the hospital and sat with Sarah as they stitched Noah up. Then he took the siblings home and cared for them both the whole weekend. When Carole and Burt came home everyone had to hold Carole back from going after Puck’s ma.

Puck thought maybe it could be more between him and Kurt. Puck was open to anything - that threesome with Matt and April Rhoads had proven that. Noah also thought Kurt was totally hot, he had silky soft skin and his eyes were Noah’s favorite color. He just didn’t think he was Kurt’s type so he decided to just take it slowly. They had a lot of time ahead of them, who knew what would happen?

Kurt opened the bathroom door and watched Noah who appeared to be sleeping for a moment. He couldn’t figure out where all that had come from. Sure, they had buried any bad feelings a year ago and it was true that they had become very good friends. He also knew, thanks to a drunken Saturday commiserating their loss at Nationals last year, that Puck had that encounter with Matt, but he didn’t know if that meant the jock was just open to opportunities or if he could actually have a relationship with another guy. Kurt shook his head to clear it, he wasn’t about to screw up the plans they had recently made. He decided time would tell and who knew what the future would hold?

“Noah,” Kurt called softly.

The boy’s eyes flew open and he smiled.

Kurt smiled back. “There are fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to shower. I would hurry though, from the smell, the waffles are almost done.”

Puck jumped up. “Thanks Kurt. Do you think I can borrow a clean tee shirt?”

Kurt nodded.

Once Kurt heard the water turn on he picked out his outfit and quickly got dressed. Then he found a clean tee shirt (something big on Kurt), clean socks and some boxer-briefs that he thought would fit and laid them out on the bed before heading upstairs.

Sarah was bouncing in her chair waiting for her waffle when Kurt entered the kitchen.

“Where’s Noe, Kurtie?” she asked.

“He’s in the shower, babygirl.” Kurt leaned down and kissed her on the head. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes!” Sarah beamed. “Noe hasn’t let me cuddle with him in forever.”

Kurt and Sarah giggled together.

“So buddy, something you and Noah want to tell me?” Burt was smirking over his newspaper.

Kurt glared at his father. “No, there isn’t, thank you very much. We fell asleep during the movie and when I woke up it was too late to get Sarah up so we just let her sleep. I then went to find Noah some sweats and he fell asleep again. I didn’t want to wake him. Sarah must have joined us at some point so obviously there is nothing to tell.”

Sarah laughed from his side. “I woke up to go to the bathroom and found you guys cuddling. Noey let me join; your bed is very comfortable, Kurtie.”

Just then Noah walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Puck nodded at Burt and smiled at Carole before walking over and kissing Sarah on the forehead. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. “Thanks for the clean shirt and underwear, Princess.”

Kurt blushed while Burt just snorted before going back to his paper.

“Noah honey, how many waffles do you want?”

“Can I start with two please?” he asked with a grin.

“Of course.” Carole handed him a plate and he settled down across from Kurt.

Finn joined the family moments later as he stumbled into the kitchen and plopped down next to Puck.

“Dude,” Puck clapped Finn on the back. “Your mom made awesome waffles.”

That perked Finn right up. “Nice! Thanks Mom.” He smiled as she placed a plate with three huge waffles in front of him.

Sarah nudged Kurt. “Kurtie, will you cut my waffle for me, please?”

“Sure Sweetheart.”

“Sarah,” Puck shook his head at his sister. “You’re old enough to cut your own waffle, don’t start acting like a baby just because Kurt’s here.”

Sarah glared at her brother before turning a pout on Kurt.

“You see what I have to put up with, Kurt? He’s just so mean.”

“Don’t worry about it Sarah, I’ll take care of you.” Kurt put an arm around her and squeezed. They shared a smile before they both turned and stuck their tongues out at Noah.

“Mutiny!” Puck laughed before digging back into his own breakfast.

“Dude, you’re never gonna win.” Finn laughed.

The rest of the meal had Kurt and Sarah picking on Puck, good-naturedly, while the rest of the family laughed. Afterward Kurt sent Sarah down to wash her face and brush her teeth while he made her some lunch.

“She can eat in school, Kurt.” Noah was rinsing off his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

“No one should be subjected to that swill they serve at the elementary school. I highly doubt it even has any nutritional content whatsoever. Besides I like to spoil her; she deserves it.”

Puck turned around and leaned against the counter. “And I don’t?” He tried to pout but couldn’t help the laugh it turned into when Kurt’s eyebrow shot up.

“Don’t worry, you big baby, I made your lunch as well.” Kurt smirked.

Noah threw a fist in the air. “Yes!”

Sarah entered the kitchen again. “Noah, can you braid my hair please?”

“Okay, but what are you wearing?” Puck sat down in a chair and pulled his sister to him.

“Kurtie found me this sweater that I can wear as a dress with my belt and Mrs. H washed out my tights from yesterday. Do you like it?”

Puck finished the braid. “You look very nice Sar-bear.”

“Of course she looks nice, Noah. That’s an Alexander McQueen sweater.” Kurt adjusted the belt for Sarah. “She’s going to be the best dressed sixth grader in all of Lima.”

Sarah threw her arms around Kurt. “You’re the best, Kurtie.”

“Hey!” Puck complained. “What about me?”

“I love you too, Noah.” Sarah hugged her brother as well.

“Yea, yea, yea… umm-hmm.” Noah smirked. “We gotta get going or you’re gonna be late.”

“I made your lunch, Sarah.” Kurt put her lunch in her backpack and handed it to her. “Have a good day, sweetie.”

“Okay, bye Kurtie. See you after school.”

Puck watched Sarah breeze out the door before turning to Kurt. “After school?”

“Well, you have practice so I offered to pick up Sarah.”

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?”

“I know. She has dance class tonight and asked if I would go and watch so I figured it would be easier to pick her up after school, get her homework done and feed her before taking her.”

Noah smiled. “Thanks Kurt. I’ll stop by the bank after I drop her off and get you some cash for dinner. Buying is the least I can do.”

“It’s not necessary, Noah, but if it will make you feel better.”

Puck stared at him for a few moments. Kurt couldn’t read the look but it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“I’ll see you at school, okay?” Noah ran the back of his hand down Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt just nodded. He had no clue why he couldn’t speak, but he just knew not to open his mouth. Once Puck was gone, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. He reminded himself of his earlier pep talk and grabbed his stuff before heading out.

A few weeks later, Kurt was gathering the books he would need over spring break, which had officially started an hour ago. The last couple of weeks Kurt and Noah had spent practically every day together. They studied and hung out with Sarah. The siblings even helped Kurt thin out his wardrobe some more. Kurt still needed to go home and pack as they were leaving before dawn. He noticed Rachel and Puck walking toward him.

“Kurt! Tell Rachel she can’t play her ten-hour Broadway playlist in the Nav all the way to New York!” Puck growled.

“Noah, Kurt probably has his own ten-hour Broadway playlist,” she smirked.

Puck looked like someone had just thrown a slushie at him. “No! Please tell me you don’t!”

Kurt broke into giggles. “Oh Noah, of course I do. BUT, I would never subject you to that while trapped in a car. Miss Rachel will just have to make a mixed playlist with stuff for everyone or we put it on shuffle.”

Puck folded his arms and smirked at the little diva, who was impersonating a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s called compromise Rachel, you’re going to have to get used to that sooner or later.”

With a heavy sigh she lamented, “Fine. We’ll put your iPod on shuffle, Kurt. I trust that you have enough musical variation for everyone.”

“I do.” Kurt closed his locker and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. “Do you both want to spend the night at Casa de Hudmel so we can get an early start?”

“That sounds good to me, Princess. I just need to take Sarah out to Nana’s house for the weekend, and then I’ll head over.”

“Okay,” Kurt smiled as Puck leaned in for a hug. He watched the jock saunter out the door before a small cough recaptured his attention.

Kurt looked over at Rachel.

“You like him, I can tell. It looks good on you Kurt.” Rachel was doing that big smile that was part way between adorable and crazy.

“We’re friends, Rachel, of course I like him.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, but that’s fine, I’ll let you two continue in your unawareness. It’ll hit you sooner or later.” She winked at him before linking their arms together and walking toward the parking lot.

Once Kurt saw Rachel safely to her car and found himself in his own he took a deep breath. Rachel Berry may be a lot of things but Kurt didn’t think she was wrong this time and he was a little scared. He pushed those thoughts away and headed home. It was time to pack.

The next morning came early for the four travelers. By the time they had packed up, made a coffee and donuts run, and finally hit the highway, Finn and Rachel were sound asleep in the backseat curled up under a blanket. Noah was fighting to keep his eyes open as well.

“Just go to sleep, Noah. I’ll be fine for a couple of hours.” Kurt sipped his coffee as he changed lanes and set the cruise control.

“Are you sure, Kurt? I feel like a shitty co-driver leaving you awake while I sleep.”

“Honestly I’ll be fine. I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours and then you can drive and I’ll sleep.”

“Sounds good to me. Thanks Kurt.” Puck leaned over and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder before settling down with a blanket of his own.

Kurt played his music softly not wanting to disturb anyone.

He’d been plagued with thoughts of Sarah lately and what options were available to them for her care when they left. A week ago there was a huge confrontation with their mother. Puck had Saturday morning football practice and then work at the tire shop. Nora was supposed to be home to care for Sarah, but when the little girl asked her mom if she wanted some breakfast, the woman tossed back her drink and left without a word. Sarah made her own breakfast and tried to do her homework but she was scared being home alone and she was hurt by her mother’s actions so she called Kurt, crying, from the neighbor’s apartment. Kurt rushed over and picked up the girl. After texting Noah to let him know Sarah was with him, he took her over to the mall and met up with Tina and Mercedes. Kurt couldn’t remember ever being that angry, not even when the jocks were at their worst bullying; he wanted to track Nora down and give her a piece of his mind.

That had been nothing compared to the fight that happened when Puck got home. His mother was trashed on the couch and he sent Sarah upstairs before getting into it with her. They both screamed at each other and Puck wound up smashing the liquor bottle against the wall. The siblings ended up back at Kurt’s for the rest of the weekend. It had taken both Kurt and Puck several hours to calm the little girl and she was clingy all weekend, alternating between Kurt and Puck but never letting them both out of her sight.

Kurt knew there was no way Sarah could stay with her mother. Noah’s Nana Connie was too old to care for the little girl full-time, not to mention there really was no room for Sarah at Nana’s place. Kurt had overheard Dad and Carole talking one night about taking her in, but they were just getting to have time to themselves. Plus with his dad’s heart it would be too much for him to keep up with a pre-teen all over again.

Kurt briefly looked over at Noah and smiled. The boy - no, the man - beside him deserved this chance to build a life that included his daughter, but in so many ways Sarah was his kid too. Noah had been raising Sarah since he was a child. Kurt really couldn’t see the separation working out well for either of them, even if no one was talking about it. Noah would always be worried about what was going on with his sister while Sarah, well... Kurt couldn’t even imagine what she would do without her brother.

It dawned on him that the only real choice was to bring her with them when they left. It was the only way to guarantee she was safe and cared for. But could they do it? Could they raise a teenager when they weren’t out of their teen years themselves?

Kurt started to make a list of pros and cons in his mind. The problem was no matter what he put on the con side, Sarah’s mental and physical well-being trumped all of them. He decided to bring up the subject with Puck when he woke up, but for him it was already decided. Kurt hummed softly as he continued to drive.

It was about two hours before Noah stirred.

“Hey, Princess. Are you doin’ okay?” he asked softly.

“Peachy.” Kurt smiled over at him. “There’s a rest stop coming up, I was thinking about getting out and stretching my legs.”

“S’cool,” he grinned. “I gotta take a leak anyway.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Charming as always, Noah.”

“You know it!”

They pulled over a few minutes later.

“Should we wake the lovebirds?” Kurt asked.

“Ya, but let’s wait until we get back. Give us some time without Rach’s chatter.”

Kurt snorted but nodded as he got out of the SUV and closed the door softly.

Noah headed into the restroom while Kurt went to walk over by the trees and picnic tables. He was staring off into nothing when Noah approached him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Puck hesitated.

“I was thinking about Sarah, Noah. She can’t stay in Lima with your mother.” Kurt walked over to a table and sat down. He indicated for Puck to join him.

Once they were both seated, he reached for Puck’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I think I have an idea.” He looked up at Puck who was staring at their hands. “Sorry,” Kurt mumbled and pulled his hand away.

Puck grabbed it back and held it firmly. “I like it,” he said.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he was going to say anything else so he just smiled and squeezed the large hand entwined with his.

“Hear me out, okay? I think Sarah should come live with us in New York. It’ll be tough, possibly really tough, but we can make it work. It might be a little cramped too, but it’ll be worth it to make sure she’s safe and taken care of -”

Kurt didn’t get to say anything else out before he was pulled into Puck’s arms and practically squeezed to death.

“Puck!”

“Sorry, sorry… it’s just, shit, Kurt, I kept coming to the same thing but there’s no fuckin’ way I could do it on my own and I was afraid you wouldn’t want to. I mean, you have your whole life in front of you and you just… you’re so fuckin’ awesome.” Puck was aware he was rambling but he couldn’t help it. He buried his face in Kurt’s neck and tried to steady his breathing.

“We’ll still have our lives, Noah; we’ll just have to make some adjustments. I’m positive we can do this. And honestly, I couldn’t really come up with an alternative. Nana Connie is too old to take her and even I would give up college before letting her go into foster care. I know my dad and Carole have talked about her staying with them but I don’t think that’s fair to them or Sarah. She needs to be with someone who has the energy to care for her.”

Kurt was rubbing circles on Noah’s back to calm him.

Puck looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered. Puck’s eyes dropped to Kurt’s mouth and he seriously thought about kissing him.

The moment was lost though, when Finn and Rachel called to them. They had woken while the boys were talking and started looking for them.

“Come on,” Kurt pulled Puck up and off the table. “Let’s get back on the road. Besides it’s your turn to drive.”

Twenty minutes later the group was back on the road.

Finn was the first to speak. “Hey Puck, is everything alright? I mean, you looked upset back at the rest stop.”

“Happy tears, Finn.” Kurt replied with a smile in Puck’s direction.

Kurt continued, “Noah and I have decided when we move to New York we’re bringing Sarah with us. She can’t stay with her mother and Nana’s too old to take care of her properly full-time.”

“Wow, that’s, umm… just wow,” Finn fumbled.

“I think it’s very courageous of you both,” Rachel chimed in. “I know we won’t be living too close to each other, but if you need help with the womanly things for Sarah I’d be honored to pitch in as well.”

“Really?” Puck looked back at her through the rear-view mirror.

“Of course, Noah! I love Sarah too. We’re all family.” Rachel reached forward and squeezed Puck’s shoulder.

“Thanks Rachel, that means a lot to me.” He looked over at Kurt. “To both of us.”

Kurt nodded. “He’s right. Thank you, Rach. I was prepared, in my mind at least, for the fashion and hormonal challenges of a teenage girl, but I must admit I forgot about the female-centric issues.”

“Well that’s why you two have me! Plus between you two, me and Shelby we’ll get in some good practice for Beth as well.”

“I don’t mean to be the bad guy, but are you two sure about this? You’re both gonna be busy with school and work, right?” Finn sounded genuinely concerned.

“We both go to school and work now,” Kurt smiled. “But, no, we’re not kidding ourselves thinking it will be easy because we’ve both acknowledged it won’t be. The thing is there really isn’t an alternative, Finn.”

“No, I get that. I just worry you’re both takin’ on too much.” Finn shrugged. “But you guys know I’m there for you though, right? I mean, I probably can’t do much, but I’ll help however I can.”

“Thanks bro,” Puck reached a hand back for a fist bump. “Even if it’s just moral support it means a lot, dude.”

“S’cool then.” Finn grinned at them before leaning down and kissing Rachel on the cheek after she whispered she was proud of him.

Several hours later the quartet pulled up to the hotel. They had switched drivers again so Kurt pulled up to the valet parking.

When Puck raised an eyebrow Kurt replied, “Public transportation will be easier while we’re here so it’s safer to just park my baby and leave it until we’re ready to go home.”

Puck chuckled as he got out and retrieved their bags before they headed for the front desk.

“Mr. Hummel,” the desk clerk wore an apologetic frown. “It seems there was a problem with some of the lighting in some of the rooms. We still have two rooms reserved for you but they both have only king-sized beds in them. Will that be okay?”

Kurt had started to say no when Puck interrupted.

“That’s fine,” Puck smiled at the clerk and the man smiled back.

Kurt looked at him but didn’t say a word and thank Versace neither did Finn or Rachel.

Of course what neither Kurt nor Puck knew was Rachel had grabbed Finn’s hand and tread on his foot to keep him from saying anything while she just smirked at the situation. It seemed to the little diva the universe was in agreement with her and helping to get these two together.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Rachel’s wide grin before rolling them and walking away. It wasn’t going to do any good arguing with her on this.

They all made their way to the elevators before going to their rooms. It turned out the rooms were on opposite sides of the hallway, something that made both Puck and Rachel very happy, but for different reasons.

They had about an hour to unpack and freshen up before meeting the realtors in the lobby. The two men who showed up were very handsome and obviously a couple as they shared a brief kiss before leaving with their respective duos.

“So tell me a little more about what you’re looking for,” Kurt and Puck’s guide, Steven, asked as he led them to his car to take them around the city.

“Originally,” Kurt began as he looked over at Puck and received a nod. “We were looking for a two bedroom between our schools but we may need to look at lofts that we can make more bedrooms out of.”

“Kurt and I are bringing my little sister, Sarah, to live with us when we move so we’re gonna need a little more room than we thought.” Puck smiled and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder.

He was so excited that Kurt was on the same page as him in regards to Sarah.

“Okay, that’s not a problem.” Steven was very kind and patient with them. “I actually had two lofts in mind to show you anyway because it’s more bang for your buck, but one of them is down the street from an elementary school so maybe we should start there?”

“That sounds lovely,” Kurt replied as he settled himself in the backseat of the car.

They actually passed Parsons before stopping in front of the apartment building. It would be about a fifteen-to-twenty-minute walk in good weather. Steven said he would show them the elementary school and culinary school when they were done with the tour.

The loft itself wasn’t overly large, but it was very open and had good window light. It was on the fourth floor and the elevator didn’t seem to work at the moment, but Puck thought he would probably need the exercise because he didn’t think he could afford a gym.

Steven had let them look before throwing out some suggestions.

“You two could probably put your bedroom over here with some sort of partition,” he indicated a corner of the room that had two windows, one on each wall. “Then use the middle space here as a living area and create a bedroom of sorts over here for your sister. It would still maintain an open floor plan and give you two some privacy.”

Kurt had been checking out the bathroom and froze where he was standing; apparently Steven thought they were a couple. Kurt nervously glanced over at Noah.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, thanks Steven,” Puck grinned at the man before looking over at Kurt. “How’s the bathroom?” he asked like it was nothing.

“Decent actually, there’s a tub not just a shower.” Kurt resumed walking. “It just needs some paint and there’s not much room for any storage but it could work. Have you looked at the kitchen?”

Steven led them over to the kitchen/dining area. “I believe the stove is new and it comes with the apartment, but you’ll need a refrigerator.”

“Hey Kurt, come look at this!” Puck was standing out on the fire escape. “The window in the kitchen opens out to this little landing. I bet it’s enough to put a small grill out here. You could make your famous burgers.”

Kurt giggled at Puck’s excitement. “You’re right, looks like just enough room,” he replied as he stuck his head outside.

“The lease is available for three or five years, your choice. It’s rent-controlled so once you sign there can be no increases until the expiration date. There is a penalty if you decide to move early and no sub-leasing is allowed.” Steven explained. “However you are welcome to paint, if you want, you just can’t make any structural changes or flooring changes without written permission. The building doesn’t have a doorman but has some security, you’ll need to buzz in any visitors, and you’ll be given a door code that is specific to your apartment.”

“How much?” Puck asked.

“This one is $1,800 a month and is the cheapest of the ones I have for you to look at. I know you said on the phone you wanted to stay under two thousand but that’s not so easy with the location you’re after.” Steven looked apologetic.

“No, eighteen sounds about what I was thinking based on the research I’ve been doing. Are there any other fees involved?” Puck asked. Surprised Kurt kept turning his head back and forth as the two men in front of him spoke.

“Do you have any pets?” Steven asked.

“Just Sarah, does she count?” Puck laughed as Kurt hit him in the arm. Steven chuckled as well.

“No! She is a beautiful, sweet little girl, Noah!” Kurt huffed.

“Then no, there are no other fees. The water and sanitation fees are included in the rent so you’ll just have electric and if you want cable and or internet.”

“How is the neighborhood?” Kurt asked. “I saw some children when we entered, but it seems quiet.”

“It’s a good neighborhood. Mike and I used to live a couple of blocks over when we were first starting out. There’s a park near the elementary school and plenty of bodegas and restaurants. I even think there is a laundry down the block if I’m not mistaken. Not to mention the subway stop is a block over as well.”

Puck reached over and handed Kurt the video camera Burt had given him to take photos of the potential apartments. “You want to take some film of this place before we look at the others, Princess?”

Kurt blushed but nodded and quickly walked away with the camera.

Once he was done Steven locked up and they headed out for the other places. He did show them the park, elementary school, and culinary school before driving to the next loft.

The next place wasn’t as nice even though it was bigger and Puck was unhappy with the neighborhood. They didn’t stay long or take any pictures.

The third place they visited was a really nice two bedroom apartment on the fifteenth floor. This one was the most expensive at $2,250 a month but it had the most amenities and brand new finishings. Steven explained it had recently been remodeled which is why it was higher priced. It was also the furthest from both of the boys’ colleges.

Kurt took pictures of the place just to show everyone but he was pretty certain they had decided on the first place; besides that first one seemed more like home.

It was past dinner time when Steven dropped the boys at the hotel. He told them to give him a call in the morning and let him know when they wanted to look at more places. In the meantime, he promised to look for more listings near the first neighborhood.

Rachel and Finn were waiting in the hotel lobby.

“Did you two have a productive day, Noah?” Rachel asked as she eyed their clasped hands.

The boys hadn’t noticed when they started holding hands, but Rachel’s pointed stare and grin brought it to Kurt’s attention quickly. Using the camera as an excuse, he let go and moved toward her.

“Wait until you see the pictures,” he grinned. Kurt proceeded to tell her all about the three places and show off the pictures while they waited to be seated at a nearby restaurant.

Rachel had also brought a camera and was showing pictures as well. It seemed she had also fallen in love with one of the places they had looked at. It was a one bedroom but it had a large, open living space and hardwood floors that would be perfect to practice dancing on. She was rambling on about room acoustics but Puck tuned her out.

Instead he turned to Finn. “What about prices? Did you find something you could agree on?” Puck asked.

“Sort of. The place Rach likes the best is about five hundred more than we had budgeted so she called her dads and they agreed to pay the difference as a graduation present. What about you two?”

Puck grinned. “I think, unless Steven shows us something really good tomorrow, the first one is the one we liked the best. It’s eighteen a month so that’s right in our budget. Plus, not only are our schools relatively close – about twenty minutes in each direction – but there’s an elementary school and park in walking distance for Sarah.”

“Are you guys gonna be alright with eighteen a month?” Finn asked.

“Ya, we’ll be fine. I started putting away every dime I could after Shelby adopted Beth, just in case. I have a pretty decent egg stashed. Plus I’ve been paying all the bills at home and trying to leave very little money in the account so mom can’t drink it all away. I’ve managed to put away most of that too. I figure I can pay our rent for about six months on my own before we have to start worrying about money.”

Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand without thinking. “But you won’t be paying it on your own, Noah. I have money dad and I have put away for college and my inheritance from my mom. We’re in this together, remember?”

Puck smiled. “I know, Kurt. I’m just saying I can take care of you and Sarah if need be.”

“Just as long as you know it works both ways,” Kurt smiled back.

Rachel was positively beaming and bouncing in her seat as she watched Kurt and Noah together. Finn elbowed her and shook his head before mouthing ‘don’t start’ at her. She simply smacked him on the arm and rolled her own eyes. This was working better than she had dreamed it would.

Dinner conversation consisted of making a list of attractions they wanted to see on Sunday. All of them were tired from the long drive and the apartment hunting so they turned in early, promising to meet for breakfast before heading out to look at more places.

Once back in the room Kurt called dibs on the shower first and grabbed his stuff before scurrying off. Puck laughed at Kurt’s silliness as he stretched out on the bed and turned on the TV.

Kurt exited the bathroom to find Noah passed out with the remote dangling from his fingertips. He chuckled softly and removed Puck’s shoes. Then he tucked Noah in and climbed in on the other side.

Morning came swiftly but this time Noah was happy he got to be the little spoon. He woke up smiling and rolled just enough to watch Kurt sleep. _He really is beautiful,_ he thought, _and he let me hold his hand most of yesterday. Who knew that could be such a turn on_? Not wanting to screw things up, he scooted back and gently woke Kurt. Noah headed for the shower while Kurt got ready. In no time they were downstairs eating with Finn and Rachel.

“You know I could totally get used to this Kurt,” Puck grinned.

“Get used to what, Noah?” Rachel asked.

“Kurt wrapped around me in the morning like a giant koala bear.” Puck laughed at Kurt’s blush and growl.

Finn almost choked on his milk, but Rachel just took it in stride.

“I know what you mean, Noah. It took me about three sleepovers to realize if I slept next to him he was going to use me as a pillow. That’s why Mercedes, Brittany and I trade off. Although there was that one time we stuck Quinn next to Kurt and it was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen; you should’ve seen her face in the morning when Kurt was wrapped around her. I think Santana still has pictures.”

Kurt face-palmed. “Thanks a lot, Rach,” he grumbled.

“This I gotta see!” Puck pulled out his phone and fired off a text.

A minute later his phone dinged and he was practically on the floor laughing. Finn grabbed the phone and then both of them were cackling like a bunch of hyenas.

“Ha-ha, sure, laugh it up you two!” Kurt glared at Rachel. “I blame you for this, big mouth.”

“Ah, now Kurt, don’t be like that. It’s all in jest. Besides it was more awkward for Quinn than you I’m sure.” Rachel patted Kurt’s hand.

When breakfast was finished and the boys had stopped laughing, they headed back to the hotel to meet with their respective realtors.

The day passed in a blur of apartments for Kurt. Steven showed them six different places but none of them held the appeal the first one had.

When they had a moment alone, Kurt approached Noah. “I still like the first one, Noah, what about you?”

“Yup, me too.” Puck took Kurt’s hand in his. “You’re sure that’s the one you want babe?”

Kurt nodded. “It felt like home, you know, like I could see us painting and buying furniture, even creating a space for Sarah and Beth.”

When he looked up he got caught in the intensity of Puck’s stare.

“I like that idea,” Puck whispered.

Noah looked over at Steven. “How much deposit do they want on the first one and will they hold it until May? Graduation is the Friday before Memorial Day; we could probably be packed and moved shortly after that.”

“The previous tenants had to leave the state due to a family emergency,” Steven replied. “But the rent was already paid and non-refundable; I’m pretty sure the owner won’t mind holding it. The deposit is first and last month’s rent, so thirty-six hundred.”

Puck turned to Kurt. “Our home right? Paint, furniture, the whole thing, right?”

“Yes, Noah. That’s the one, I’m positive.”

They grinned at each other for a moment before they both blurted out, “We’ll take it!”

Puck picked Kurt up and spun him around; they were both laughing.

Once on the ground Kurt spoke again. “Steven, we’ve both just turned eighteen, but I’d like my dad to look over the lease before we sign it, would that be alright?”

“Of course!” Steven shook both their hands. “Congratulations! I’ll email over the lease with a June first move-in date. Did you want the three-year or five-year lease?”

“I think we should go with the five-year lease, Kurt,” Puck said. “That way we know that we’ll have a roof over our heads through college and that will put Sarah in her senior year of high school.”

“That’s fine with me,” Kurt replied. “Once we sign the lease we can wire the money. Steven, if you could please provide that information in the email as well.”

“I certainly will. Kurt, Noah, it has been a pleasure working with you two and if there is anything you need please let us know. Michael and I are always willing to help out young couples who are just starting out.”

Kurt was about to correct him, again, when Puck took his hand again and winked at him. Then he thanked Steven for all his time and patience. Kurt wasn’t sure what to do or say. He couldn’t figure out why Noah wasn’t correcting the man, but since he didn’t know what to say he said nothing and just smiled, which was probably a first for Kurt.

Finn and Rachel had also decided on the place they liked from Friday. Their realtor was emailing the lease to Rachel’s father that afternoon. Since Finn and Rachel wouldn’t be eighteen for a couple of months yet, Hiram and LeRoy were going to put the place in their name with the kids being listed as the tenants.

They decided to order pizza in so Kurt and Rachel could start browsing through the Ikea website. Finn and Puck ordered a movie that was full of explosions and half-naked girls. The two divas just rolled their eyes and kept on web browsing.

The next two days were spent visiting all the tourist attractions. Kurt and Rachel took the boys to the theater they had broken into and the security guard remembered them. He even let them sing a song on stage while the boys sat in the front row clapping and whistling.

Kurt picked out gifts for Sarah, his dad, and Carole. Puck bought a shot glass for Santana and a stuffed Statue of Liberty for Brittany.

The trip was a big success and they were all reluctant to leave on Monday afternoon. The trip home was somewhat subdued, but there was still a level of anticipation in the air. Kurt couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face and neither could Noah.

It was late by the time they reached Lima so after dropping Rachel off the three boys headed for the Hudmel home. Puck called his nana to let her know he was back in town and that he would pick up Sarah first thing in the morning. It just seemed natural for Puck to crawl into Kurt’s bed and pull the covers up over them both.

He reached for Kurt’s hand and entwined their fingers. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, Kurt, and if I was I certainly don’t remember it, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Noah, but I’m pretty damn happy too so… thank you.” Kurt leaned in close and kissed Noah on the forehead.

They both fell asleep with a smile.

The next two-and-a-half weeks after New York passed quickly. The Titans won the state championship football game and the Cheerios won another national title as well. Between getting ready for Nationals and studying for Puck’s geography test the boys spent even more time together - practically every day. It became normal for the glee club to see them huddled together sharing lunch while Kurt quizzed Noah.

More often than not, they could also be seen in the hallways holding hands. It was surprising no one gave them any crap over it but Kurt thought maybe Puck’s reputation kept them safe. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but then again he wasn’t going to bring it up or stop it either, even if it did make Rachel a little smug every time she saw it.

Away from school they were also spending more time together with Sarah; falling into a pattern of sharing care-giving duty for her. She flipped out when they told her she was coming with them, crying happily and clinging to them both for several hours afterward. Puck was enjoying the feeling of finally having someone he could depend on. They still spent time doing their own things, but Puck knew if he or Sarah needed something Kurt would come through.

Neither Puckerman sibling was used to that feeling but they were both coming to like it very much. Puck could see Sarah blooming right before his eyes; it was like she was seeing an end to the ordeal with their mother. It made his heart feel good to see how happy she was, how she laughed more, and how freely she loved Kurt.

Burt and Carole had of course objected to the idea of Kurt and Puck taking Sarah with them to New York. They felt like the boys should have the opportunity to enjoy their youth. Kurt explained that neither of them would leave without her. Burt tried to change Kurt’s mind over the next couple of days, but Kurt was firm in his decision. They were eighteen and all they needed was to get Nora to sign the papers. Puck was already planning on how he was going to make that happen. Nana Connie was going to help him, but Kurt felt certain that once they told Nora they were taking Sarah she would just sign her away. He couldn’t have known how right he was about to be.

The night before they were set to leave for Nationals, Sarah was sitting on Puck’s bed on the speaker phone with Kurt while Noah was packing his duffle bag. The siblings heard the front door slam followed by their mother yelling. Puck could tell from the slurring she was drunk.

Noah took the phone from Sarah and took it off speaker.

“Hey Kurt, can I call you back?”

“Of course, but Noah, I heard her yell and if… if she’s… well, if you need to, please just bring Sarah here, okay? Just get out of there.”

“Ya, I think you’re right; we’ll be there soon.” Puck sighed.

Kurt hung up and headed upstairs. He had been packing as well as chatting with Sarah about the upcoming competition. He paced in front of the window waiting for Puck’s truck to arrive.

It was about twenty minutes later when they arrived. Kurt was out the door and flying down the driveway before Noah even turned off the engine. He could see Sarah crying as he ripped open her door and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him tightly.

“Are you alright?” Kurt looked over Sarah’s head directly at Noah.

“Yeah. It wasn’t pretty but I managed to get us out. I just don’t know what I’m gonna do now. I can’t take Sarah with me to Chicago. She was going to go over to the neighbors and hang out. Nana is off on some old people cruise or something so I can’t even take Sarah there.”

Kurt looked down and smiled softly at Sarah while wiping away her tears. “Come inside. We’ll figure something out.” He looked back up at Noah in time to catch the other boy wiping at his own eyes.

Kurt suggested a bubble bath for Sarah to help her relax and then some hot chocolate. While she was bathing the boys sat with Burt, Carole and Finn and explained what had happened.

“Has she been getting worse with you, Noah?” Carole asked as she took his hand.

“Yes and no. I mean, she’s been working more hours so we just don’t see her but the few times she is home are always worse. She’s even more viscous than she used to be. It’s like she’s pushing me trying to get me to snap. Tonight she got in my face and she was screaming about how worthless I was and how she should’ve had an abortion. When Sarah tried to get me to leave the room ma called her another mistake. That’s when I started yelling about how she was the only mistake and then she slapped me pretty hard. I’m just grateful that she hasn’t physically turned on Sarah yet, she usually just ignores her most of the time.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah and hugged him tight.

“Noah, son, Sarah can stay here with us this weekend while you kids compete. That way you can relax and focus on winning. Carole and I will take good care of her.” Burt reached out and squeezed Noah’s shoulder.

“Thanks Mr. H. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Noah,” Carole stated. “You’re family; we love you and Sarah.”

Puck nodded and bowed his head. He wanted a decent family for him and Sarah more than anything in the world and it just seemed so right that he would get that with Kurt and his family. He was pretty sure his feelings for the pale boy holding him had moved beyond friends but he was still worried that Kurt didn’t feel the same.

Sarah padded into the room at that moment. “Noey, are you okay?”

Noah grabbed her into a hug. “I am now, Sar-bear,” he mumbled.

Kurt got up and made everyone hot chocolate while Carole asked Sarah if she would like to have a sleepover while the boys went to the competition. The little girl’s eyes lit up as Carole talked about shopping and manicures.

New Directions won Nationals.

The win was bittersweet for Kurt and Puck as they sat together in the back of the bus on the way home.

“Noah, I… I just… I’m scared… I don’t…,” Kurt couldn’t get into words what he was feeling over Nora’s behavior.

Puck snorted softly. “I know, Kurt. I feel the same way. I just have to get her to sign those papers. We’re almost out of here – that’s what I keep tellin’ myself.”

“You’re my friend, Noah, and I’m here for you, no matter what, you know that right?”

“Ya, I do. Thanks Kurt.” Puck wanted more than that but he would take what he could get, it was more important to not push Kurt into something if he wasn’t ready.

Puck pulled Kurt’s arm around his own shoulders. He leaned his head down to rest at the juncture between Kurt’s shoulder and chest before wrapping his own arms around Kurt’s waist. The two boys stayed like that for the remainder of the trip home. Neither spoke as they were both wrapped in their thoughts of getting out safely and with Sarah. Occasionally one or the other would squeeze more tightly for additional support and comfort.

Burt met them at the school and helped them load up their bags. Kurt and Puck climbed into the back of the Navigator and resumed their hold on each other. They didn’t even acknowledge the looks Finn and Burt threw their way, opting instead to keep their breathing steady and keeping their thoughts blank.

Sarah ran out of the house as soon as they pulled in the driveway. The little girl was bouncing on her toes, impatient for them to get out. Once they were in front of her she hugged them both at the same time.

“Congratulations! I’m so proud of you two.” She was beaming at them.

Puck felt himself relax as he hugged her back.

“Thanks Squirt. Did you miss me?”

Sarah smirked. “I guess. I mean, I missed Kurtie more but you know, sure.”

“Hey! What about me?” Finn asked as he came around the car.

“Oh, I didn’t recognize you Finny without your hobbit. But sure, I missed you too.” She was laughing and holding her side.

Puck chuckled as Finn gaped at her.

“Gaga, I missed you.” Kurt reached out and plucked Sarah up into his arms and twirled her around.

“Princess, she’s twelve not five.” Noah chuckled again. “You should put her down before you break your back.”

They both stuck their tongues out at him.

“Alright my children,” Carole smiled. “Let’s get inside, dinner is almost ready. Sarah and I worked hard so everyone better eat up.”

During dinner Burt brought up what the boys had been avoiding.

“Noah, you and Sarah are welcome to stay here tonight, if you want to.” He winked at Sarah.

“Thanks Mr. H, but I think we should go home. I didn’t tell her where I was going or that I was taking Sarah so it might be best to check in at least.”

Burt nodded. “Okay, but if anything, anything at all, goes down you two hightail it back here pronto, got it? Or if need be, you call me and I’ll come get you.”

Puck just nodded. He couldn’t really speak and he was fighting to keep tears from falling. The last thing he wanted to do was go home and face that woman alone.

Kurt reached over under the table and squeezed his hand. “You’re not alone,” he whispered.

Puck’s head snapped up and he blinked as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him softly and laid his head on Noah’s shoulder for a moment, offering up his silent support. Puck appreciated the gesture and squeezed his hand back before his own small smile appeared.

The rest of dinner was filled with Finn chattering about the competition and how amazing Rachel was. Sarah made several gagging noises from beside him, making them all laugh.

Afterward Puck gathered up his and Sarah’s stuff and loaded his truck. Burt shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. Finn gave him a fist bump and pulled Sarah’s ponytail before he went back inside.

“If you need anything, you call us, Noah, promise?” Carole hugged him tightly.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied.

She hugged Sarah as well before taking Burt’s hand and going inside.

Sarah clung to Kurt for a few minutes before climbing into the truck and doing up her seat belt.

“Kurt…” Puck didn’t get to finish his thought before Kurt pulled him in for a hug.

“Just text me or call me when you get home and let me know everything’s alright, okay?” He waited for Noah to nod. “We’ll meet up at school after you drop off Sarah in the morning and get in some last minute studying for your test.”

“Sounds good.” Puck pulled away but turned back after a few steps. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without your support these past months.”

“It was my pleasure, Noah. Now get this young lady home; she needs her beauty sleep.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Puck climbed into his truck. With one final wave they drove off and Kurt turned toward his house. He knew he wouldn’t rest until Noah texted or called so he might as well get started on unpacking.

Puck pulled in his driveway and stared at his mother’s car. He’d been hoping she wouldn’t be home.

“Noah?” Sarah asked quietly.

“Sorry,” Puck said as he shook his head. “Okay Squirt, here’s the plan. We’re gonna go inside,” he handed her his cell phone; “If she starts you’re going to go straight to your room and lock the door. Don’t open it for anyone but me. If she’s fine then you can do whatever until its bath time. Got it?”

Sarah nodded but then she looked up at her brother. “Noah, do you think she’ll sign the papers to let me go with you?”

Puck sucked in a harsh breath. “Sarah, look at me.” He waited for her to meet his eyes. “I don’t care if she does or not at this point. We’re not leaving you behind. I love you, you’re mine and I’m yours, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered. “I love you too.”

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

When the siblings walked in the door their mother was sitting on the couch with a bottle of scotch next to her. She muted the TV and turned toward them.

“Where you been?” she slurred.

“I had a show choir competition in Chicago this weekend, remember?”

Nora Puckerman nodded in a noncommittal way before turning back to the TV. “Did you win?”

“Do you care?” he snapped, even though he had no idea why he bothered.

She made some sort of noise between a laugh and a huff. “Not really.” She took another long drink from the bottle. “Kinda figured you fuckin’ ran off like your piece of shit old man or you were out whoring around.”

Sarah sniffled from behind her brother. She always became emotional whenever their ma brought up their father, but when she insulted Noah, which was constantly, that’s when the tears started. No one meant more to Sarah than her brother and while Kurt was a close second, her brother was her whole world.

Puck looked over at her sympathetically. “Go get ready for your bath, Sarah.”

Sarah looked over at her mother who hadn’t even acknowledged her presence. She wiped at her eyes before heading up the stairs.

Puck turned back to his mother. “Be a bitch to me all you want but would it fuckin’ kill you to acknowledge Sarah?” he barked.

“She’s your problem not mine, I shoulda never had her,” Nora shouted.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? She’s your daughter, my sister!” Puck screamed while clenching his fists at his side.

He absolutely hated the way his ma completely ignored Sarah most days and barely tolerated her on others. It never got easier to deal with; in fact it was the opposite. After twelve years he couldn’t make up any more excuses. Nora didn’t care and there was nothing he could do about it.

“You’re pathetic!” He marched over in front of the TV. “I’m graduating in a couple of weeks then I am out of this god-forsaken hell hole. I can’t wait to get the fuck away from you.”

Puck was still yelling by this point but Nora just sat there staring off at nothing. He was about to continue his tirade when she spoke in a menacing tone.

“Then you better make sure you take her with you.”

Puck stared at her for what felt like forever. He could feel all the blood drain from his face.

“Un-fuckin-believable,” he breathed. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out a folder of papers and a pen. Ms. P had helped him download the custody documents from one of the do-it-yourself divorce websites and then helped him fill them out.

Puck pulled the coffee table closer to his mother and thrust the pen in her direction. “Here, you need to fuckin’ sign these. It gives me custody of Sarah so I can take her with me when I go.”

Nora finished her scotch and stared at him for a while.

“Take the fuckin’ pen ma. For once in Sarah’s life do the right goddamn thing,” he growled.

She snatched the pen from him and signed her name and initialed in all the places he pointed to. The signature looked shaky, but it was legible.

When she was done, Puck gather all the papers back into the folder and put them back in his backpack. He turned to her one final time. “You deserve to sit here and rot in hell,” he growled.

He couldn’t even look at his mother anymore so he left the room. He grabbed all his bags on the way upstairs and threw them into his room before going to look for Sarah.

As soon as he found her sobbing in the bath room he knew she had overheard. He sat down on the edge of the tub and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Why-why doesn’t she love me, Noey? What did I do?” she sobbed violently into his shoulder.

“It’s not you, Sarah, honest. It’s her bullshit. She’s the fuckin’ adult who refuses to act like it. Please don’t take on her shit. You’re perfect just the way you are Sarah. If she’s too fuckin’ stupid to see that, well then, fuck her – she doesn’t deserve you.” Puck felt angry and hurt, he cried for both of them.

He let her take her bath after the worst of her tears tapered off, rinsing off his own face before leaving the bathroom. He changed into some sweats and an old tee shirt before collapsing on his bed.

About ten minutes later Sarah crawled into bed with him after locking Noah’s door and laid her head on his chest. She handed him his phone.

“You promised you’d call or text Kurtie,” she whispered.

“Do you want to call or text?” he whispered back.

“I’d like to hear his voice. Maybe he’ll sing for us?”

“Okay, we’ll ask him.” Puck found Kurt’s number in his contacts and pushed send.

Kurt picked up on the first ring. “Noah?” he sounded anxious and Puck felt bad for waiting so long to call.

“Hey Princess. Sorry it took me so long.”

“What happened?”

“Ma and I got into a shouting match, well, actually I yelled – she just fuckin’ sat there drinking as usual. But Kurt, it’s done, she signed the custody papers. So as soon as we graduate… Anyway Sarah’s here with me and we were wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind singing us to sleep?”

Kurt was silent for a moment.

“Kurt?”

“Umm, sure. Am I on speaker?”

“You are now,” Puck replied as he leaned down and kissed Sarah on the head.

“Okay. Close your eyes, Sarah.”

Sarah burrowed closer into her brother’s side as Kurt began to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

By the time Kurt was done, the siblings were asleep. He just listened to them both breathing for a while before he hung up to get some sleep. He wasn’t sure what had actually happened or what was said tonight but he knew it had been bad by how broken Noah sounded. The only thing Kurt was sure of was they wouldn’t be leaving Sarah here in Lima and for that he was grateful.

The next morning Kurt pulled into his spot at McKinley to find Puck parked in the spot next to him leaning against his truck. He hopped out and headed over to the jock.

“Here, I brought you some brain food and a caffeine pick-me-up.” Kurt smiled as he handed over the muffins and large Americano from the Lima Bean.

Puck broke into a wide grin and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he pulled open the bag of muffins.

“ _You’reamazingohmygod_ ,” he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Eww, Noah! You’ve been hanging out with Finn too much. Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kurt glared at the boy.

It was that moment Rick Nelson and one of the other hockey guys walked by.

“Yo Puckerman, your boyfriend bring you breakfast?” Rick sneered.

“Yup, sure did. Jealous?” Puck responded with a raised eyebrow.

The jocks stared at him for a moment before shaking their heads and walking away. Kurt could hear them grumbling as they went.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Noah you realize they are going to spread that around, right?”

Puck finished chewing before throwing the crumpled bag into the back of his truck. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. With a smile he threw an arm over Kurt’s shoulders and led him toward the school entrance.

“I don’t care Kurt,” he grinned. “Let’s go pass this test so we can get the fuck out of Lima.”

The boys met up with the rest of the glee club outside of the classroom Puck was using for his test. They all issued words of encouragement.

“Dude, you got this!” Finn patted him on the back.

“Thanks man.” Puck winked at Kurt as he sailed into the classroom.

It was about an hour later and the club members were pacing the hall. If anyone was supposed to be in class no one mentioned it. Coach Bieste even waited with them.

She stood over by Kurt, the only one not pacing. “I emailed that letter of recommendation off for Puck this morning,” she commented.

“Thank you, Coach. Ms. Pillsbury told me she emailed hers and Mr. Schue’s over the weekend. All Noah needs now is a letter from his rabbi and we should be good to go.”

“You’re confident he’s going to pass this test?” It was phrased as a question but Kurt thought it sounded more like an observation.

“Absolutely. Noah knows this stuff he just hasn’t cared enough to retain it. He has too much riding on this to blow it now, so I know he’ll do fine.”

Coach was about to say something else when the door slammed open and Puck raced out. He looked around until he spotted Kurt and ran over. Before Kurt could say a word Puck had him lifted in the air and spinning around.

“I did it! I did it!”

“I knew it!” Kurt wrapped both arms around Puck’s neck as they both laughed.

“Congratulations Noah.” Rachel beamed at them with Finn right behind her.

“Ya man, way to go!” Finn and Puck high-fived each other.

Puck reached out and pulled Finn into their hug while Kurt pulled Rachel in. The four of them were jumping around the hallway. Some of the others just laughed.

“Congratulations Puckerman,” Coach said. “I was just telling Kurt I emailed off that letter of recommendation this morning.”

“Thanks Coach and thank you for getting me this re-take.” Puck reached out and hugged his coach.

The others offered their congratulations as everyone headed for lunch. Puck had an arm over Kurt’s shoulders and he was beaming.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy Noah,” Rachel commented.

He winked at her.

“Dude, we should totally go celebrate tonight!” Finn twirled Rachel in a circle as they walked down the hallway.

Kurt spoke up first. “That’s sounds like a great idea Finn. We could go get dinner and then maybe some goofy golf or bowling?”

“Sarah will love that,” Puck laughed as he leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Kurt asked.

“For helping me study, for believing in me, for helping me get the fuck out of Lima, for taking care of and loving Sarah, you name it Kurt! I have so many things to kiss you for.”

Kurt blushed and shook his head. “Come on you sweet-talker, I brought the leftover lasagna from last night. There should be enough for you and Finn.”

“Yes! Best brother ever,” Finn chimed in.

Kurt moved out from under Puck’s arm and offered his arm to Rachel. “I brought us a nice healthy salad with tofu and soy cheese,” he said.

“Oh Kurt! If I were a boy I’d marry you the minute we got to New York!” she giggled.

“Hey!” Finn yelled at the same time Puck exclaimed, “What the fuck?!”

The two divas dissolved into laughter as the four of them headed into the cafeteria. The rest of lunch was spent joking around with their friends and celebrating the last remaining two weeks of school. Life was good: Titans were state champions in Football, the Cheerios had won another National trophy, and New Directions had won their National title as well.

Kurt and Rachel made plans to drive up to Dayton to the Ikea on the weekend.

“I want to take Sarah so she can pick out a new bed. Plus she’ll need some linens and things.” Kurt was mentally making a list of the things they would need.

Puck pulled out his wallet and handed over his bank card. “Just don’t go overboard babe,” Puck grumbled going back to his lunch.

Suddenly all conversation stopped at the table, with the exception of Noah and Finn who didn’t notice.

“Noah I don’t need this, I got it.” Kurt grabbed Puck’s wallet and put the card back while trying to ignore everyone.

“Kurt, come on, Sarah’s my responsibility. You shouldn’t spend your money.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that Noah, so I can enjoy my lunch, but we will discuss this at home later,” he snipped.

Puck and Kurt stared at each other for several minutes before Puck looked back at his food and mumbled something that sounded like “fine.”

“Wanky,” Santana purred. “Get some Lady Hummel.”

“It totally makes sense,” Brittany said. “Everyone knows dolphins are just gay sharks and sharks only mate with other sharks. Lord Tubbington wrote all about it in his diary, but don’t tell him I read it.”

Tina and Mike grinned at Brittany while Santana laughed loudly.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked.

“Oh, just something Lord Tubbington wrote,” Rachel replied as she patted his arm.

“Cool,” he mumbled as he went back to eating.

Kurt grinned and blew a kiss at Brittany. He decided if Puck wasn’t going to stop misleading people then he wasn’t going to freak out about it.

Later that evening Sarah was upstairs finishing her homework so they could go out; they decided on bowling. Kurt took a deep breath and decided to bring up what had happened at lunch.

Puck was playing video games but Kurt took the controller and tossed it on the couch. He sat on the coffee table facing Noah.

“I want to talk about lunch today,” he said.

“Okay…” Puck looked unsure.

“Noah, when I told you I wanted to bring Sarah to New York I thought you understood that I also meant I would take responsibility for her too. So when you say things like you did today, well, to be honest – it hurt my feelings and pissed me off. I love Sarah too; I want to help take care of her. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t all in.”

Puck reached out and wound their fingers together, his thumb rubbing circles on Kurt’s hand.

“Sometimes…” Puck took a breath. “It’s hard for me, sometimes, to let go Kurt. I’ve never had anyone to help me with her before. Nana tried when she could but for the most part it’s just been the two of us. I’m trying to let go, but I guess I still need to work on it. Plus I worry that the pressure will get to you and you’ll change your mind.”

“And I get that, Noah, I really do. I am not going to change my mind, not about Sarah, ever – I need you to start believing that. I’m also not trying to come in and take over. I just want you to let me in, let me take on some of the worry and responsibility so you can have a life too, please.”

Puck’s lips twitched. “You mean like a partner?”

“Yes!”

“So together raising Sarah, going to school, making it work, right? And when we get the chance adding Beth to the mix?”

“Of course, she’s your daughter.”

“That sounds awesome, Kurt.” Puck smirked. He liked the way it sounded but he wasn’t sure Kurt took it the way he did. “So I guess that means we only need one bed when we get to New York.” He held his breath for a moment, scared he may have gone too far.

“What?” Kurt pulled back, searching Puck’s face, but Kurt didn’t seem upset.

Puck couldn’t contain his grin or his chuckle. “I’m not that kind of guy anymore Kurt. I have to protect my virtue.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes and glared at Puck. “Protect your virtue, huh? Really?”

Puck never saw Kurt move that fast but the next moment Kurt had tackled him to the floor and was tickling his side viciously. Noah was laughing and shouting trying to dislodge Kurt, which he was surprisingly failing at.

“Take it back,” Kurt laughed as he continued to torture Puck.

“No! Never!” Puck stuck his tongue out.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to point that thing if you’re not gonna use it,” Kurt giggled.

“I would say you two should get a room already, but I wants to go bowling,” Sarah interrupted sounding suspiciously like Santana.

They both looked over at the girl as she stood with her hands on her hips laughing at them both.

“Sarah you have to help me. Kurt’s being mean,” Puck wined.

Kurt glared at him.

“Oh I doubt that, Noey. Kurtie’s the nicest boy in the whole world.” She was laughing so carefree.

“Ha!” Kurt heaved himself up and off Noah before grabbing Sarah and swinging her into the air. “Such a smart and beautiful little girl.”

Puck growled softly. “Traitor,” he muttered.

The pair just laughed at him but they did help him to his feet. Once Puck was standing they both pulled him into a hug.

“Better Noey?” Sarah petted his head and kissed his cheek.

“I don’t know. I think Kurt should kiss my other cheek, right Sar-bear?”

She giggled and nodded, so Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing Noah’s cheek. “There you big baby, all better.”

“It’s a start,” Puck smirked. “Come on let’s get going. Sarah, go grab your jacket.”

Kurt went to walk away but Puck grabbed his hand. “Hey, I just want to say thank you. It means more to me than I can explain to have you want to help with the squirt.”

“You’re welcome, Noah.” Kurt tilted his head slightly. “Now come on, I feel the need to beat you at bowling.”

“Bring it, Princess.”

Just two days before graduation, Puck, Sarah, and Kurt went to visit Nana Connie. Puck wound up crying because when he told Nana what happened with his mother and how she signed Sarah away so flippantly the older woman had broken down in tears and apologized for her awful offspring. It was a sad yet touching moment when he was folded into his grandmother’s arms and let go of his tears. Kurt had not wanted to disturb them so he distracted Sarah. The little girl didn’t need another reminder of her mother’s atrocious behavior.

Once the tears were dried, Nana announced she had a gift for Noah. She had paid for their U-haul rental and bought them a gift card to buy a refrigerator and other kitchen stuff once they arrived in New York. She also gave Noah a check to cover the portion of his first year’s tuition that hadn’t been covered by his financial aid and scholarships didn’t cover. He tried to refuse the money but she insisted.

“Bubala, you take this money and you go to school. You have so much on your plate with taking your sister, let me ease the burden a bit. If your Grandpa Morty were still alive, God rest his soul, he would have kicked your mother’s ass to Canada and back. I know he would want me to help you however I can; besides your beautiful fagele deserves to have some nice things in his kitchen.”

Noah hugged his nana tightly. “Thank you Nana. We’re gonna miss you so much. You have to come visit us.”

“That sounds lovely, Noah. I’ve always wanted to see Central Park and the lights during Hanukkah.”

They made plans for Nana to attend graduation and to go out to eat with the whole family before hugging her goodbye and heading home. Kurt drove so Puck climbed into the passenger seat and held his hand. Sarah and Kurt kept up a stream of chatter just letting him be.

The next day Noah and Kurt went to Sarah’s school to get her records for the new school in New York. The secretary had been there since Puck was in elementary school and knew all about their situation. She smiled sympathetically as she made copies of the custody paperwork Ms. P had helped him file with the Allen County court.

With that done, all they had left was packing. The siblings decided they would only take their clothes and personal items, no furniture, so loading the two dozen boxes or so took no time. They stored all of their stuff in Burt’s garage until moving day.

Sarah hadn’t found a bed she wanted when they went shopping, because she was holding out for bunk beds that she and Beth could share. Kurt finally found something she liked online so it was going to be delivered the day after they arrived. Kurt and Noah also found a couch and dinning set they could agree on so that would arrive at the same time. The only thing they hadn’t finished discussing was where Kurt and Puck were going to sleep and frankly Kurt was too chicken to bring it up. He figured worst case scenario they sleep in sleeping bags until they figured something out.

Graduation day dawned with the promise of a sunny day. It was one of those rare days in Ohio that was actually enjoyable. Puck and Sarah had spent the night at the Hudmels so the boys could get to the ceremony on time and someone could keep an eye on Sarah. Nana Connie was going to be there and afterward they all were going to an early dinner.

The graduation ceremony was great and Quinn gave an awesome valedictorian speech. Sarah stood on her chair and cheered when Kurt’s and Noah’s names were called. It was a good day. Shelby even texted Puck congratulations and asked him to send a photo for Beth. He had Sarah take one of him and Kurt and then Kurt take one of him and Sarah before Rachel offered to take one of all three together. He sent one of each to Shelby. Then Puck took a picture of Finn and Rachel and sent that off too.

Dinner was a lively affair. Rachel and her dads joined Nana and Hudmels for dinner. There was laughing and good-natured teasing as lots of baby stories were told. It was getting late, but they didn’t want to depart so they ordered dessert and another round of drinks. Sarah crawled into Kurt’s lap and promptly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Carole was the first to notice and secretly pulled out her camera. She managed to capture the look on Puck’s face as well. The boy was gazing at Kurt with such intensity, Carole was sure they would be announcing a relationship between them soon. She was betting by the holidays at the latest. Burt noticed her expression and inquired what the look was for. She pointed to the photo on her camera and indicated Noah’s expression. Burt’s eyes widened before he looked up, muttering, “about damn time.” Carole quickly shushed him.

Noah was the first to speak up. “Everyone I just want to say thank you, really, it hasn’t been easy but you have all made it a little better for Sarah, Kurt and me so I just want to thank you.” He pulled Kurt and Sarah into his side as he spoke.

Kurt leaned into him and smiled up at him. “We have a busy day tomorrow, what with loading the truck and the party; we should probably get Sarah home.”

“Do you want me to take her, babe?”

“No, I got her, but will you grab her coat and my jacket?”

After several hugs and kisses the boys were on their way back to Kurt’s. The Berrys had offered to drive Nana home. Finn promised he would come by and see Rachel after he helped them load the truck and go to the party together.

Puck carried Sarah in the house and downstairs. Kurt made up a bed on the couch quickly and then helped Noah put her in a sleep shirt before covering her up.

“Does she always sleep like that?” Kurt whispered.

“Only when she’s really tired.” Noah chuckled softly.

“Okay.” Kurt grinned. “I’m gonna hit the shower do you want me to save you some hot water?”

“Sure.”

Puck sat on the bed and took off his shoes and socks. The dress pants, shirt, and tie were going to need to be dry-cleaned anyway so he didn’t feel bad about balling them up and throwing them in his duffle bag.

Passed out in his boxer-briefs is how Kurt found Noah. He chuckled to himself, thinking how putting Noah to bed was becoming a habit. He left the closet light on and the door cracked open a bit for Sarah to be able to see if she woke up and then he crawled into bed. Part of Kurt was sad to be leaving his childhood home but the larger part of him couldn’t wait to leave, to start his own life. He cuddled against Puck’s back and promptly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

On Saturday, New Directions was having a graduation party at Brittany’s house. It was to celebrate the last time they would all be together for a while and everyone was excited. Burt and Carole offered to babysit Sarah so the boys could go and have a good time.

When Kurt and Puck arrived it looked like everyone was already there and then some. There were jocks and cheerleaders everywhere.

“Did you know they were invited as well?” Kurt asked.

“No, but knowing Brittany, she probably just told people she was having a party Saturday night and they all showed up. She’s known for throwing pretty good parties. Don’t worry Kurt, I got you, no one’s going to mess with you tonight.”

“It’s not that, Puck, it’s just that I was hoping to spend time with our New Directions family before we all scatter,” Kurt sighed.

Puck grabbed Kurt’s hand and winked. “Let’s go spend some time with them.”

Just as Kurt feared the ND gang was wrapped up in partying and drinking, neither of which he wanted to do. He didn’t begrudge them their fun; he’d just really been looking forward to saying goodbye.

He wandered over to the couch and sat down. Tina and Mike were slow dancing in the center of the room. Puck slid into the seat next to him and handed him a bottle of water. Kurt noticed Puck also had a bottle of water.

“I’m driving tonight how come you’re not drinking?”

“I don’t drink around Sarah; it freaks her out too much.” Puck took a drink of his water. “After the one game you won for us sophomore year, a bunch of us went out partying. I can home drunk to a freaked out Sarah. I guess she woke up all alone in the house and couldn’t get the lock open to get the neighbor to call me. So I come walking in at two o’clock in the morning piss drunk and she’s damn near hysterical. I tried to comfort her but she could smell the alcohol. At some point I must have passed out ‘cause when I woke up in the morning she was hiding under the bed and it looked like she cried herself to sleep. I felt like such a douchebag. She didn’t talk to me for two days. So ever since then I don’t drink if I’m going to be anywhere near her.”

At some point during the story Kurt had moved closer to Puck and had an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry Noah. I’m sorry you both had to deal with shit like that.”

“The thing that really clinched it for me was when she finally did start speaking to me again she told me she was afraid I was going to turn into ma and yell at her and throw things. I cried like a fuckin’ baby and I swore to her it would never happen again. It’s a promise I’ve kept for three years and I don’t ever intend to break it. If I know a parties happening I take her to Nana’s for the night, but even then I usually feel a little guilty if I have too much.”

Kurt was resting his head on Puck’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Noah. There are not very many men in this world who could deal with and handle what you did as a child and still come out on the other side as well as you have.”

“Kurt, I’m no saint you know that. Hell I used to torment you too. I took all that anger and shit from home and dumped it on anyone smaller than me at school. That’s not really handling my shit.”

“Actually I think the way you acted out was pretty tame compared to some of the things you could’ve done. You could have become that mean drunk that Sarah feared, or gotten into drugs – pot brownies not withstanding - or even taking off and leaving it all behind,” Kurt ran his hand through Puck’s hair.

Noah ran his thumb across Kurt’s soft cheek. “Do you want to get out of here? We could go get some ice cream before going home. We do have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Kurt smiled. “Let’s go say goodbye to Santana and Brittany at least, and then we can go.”

The boys found the girls doing body shots off each other in the dining room. They were headed to Louisville for college on cheerleading scholarships and were already signed up as roommates too.

Brittany pulled Kurt close and kissed him before he could protest, except he didn’t, instead he kissed her back. She giggled as they pulled apart.

“I’m going to miss you, dolphin.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Brit-Brit. You and Satan will come visit us in New York right?”

Brittany bounced up and down, clapping. “Can we Tana, please?”

“Sure Brit. Maybe for spring break we can go visit casa Puckurt,” Santana smirked.

“Yea!” Brittany hugged Puck next. “Take care of Sarah, Puck.”

“I will Brittany,” he replied. “You keep Satan in line, okay?”

The blonde just nodded and smiled.

Puck turned to Santana. “Thank you.” When she raised an eyebrow he continued, “Thank you for being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, for letting Sarah and I crash when we needed a place, and for being my best friend. We may not have always gotten along but I always knew you had my back when it counted.”

Kurt was pretty sure the girl was crying when she hugged Noah tightly. He was also pretty sure no one would ever call her on it.

After a few minutes she withdrew from the embrace and pulled Kurt into a hug. “Take care of our boy,” she whispered.

“I will. You take care of our girl,” Kurt whispered back.

She nodded as she stepped back.

“Have a safe trip tomorrow. Let us know you got there in one piece, ya?”

Puck chuckled. “Of course.”

The boys left the party and got their ice cream. After taking it home they sat on the front steps just enjoying the night. Kurt, Puck, and Sarah would finish packing up the next day before hitting the road. Both of the boys started classes the end of June and they wanted to be all settled. Finn and Rachel didn’t start classes until August so they were going to stay in Lima until after the Fourth of July.

Kurt woke up to his alarm going off, but he couldn’t move and to be honest he didn’t want to; it would shut off eventually. His face was pressed into Noah’s neck and they had their arms wrapped around each other. One of Kurt’s legs was trapped between Puck’s and Kurt could feel Puck junior digging into his hip. The thought made him snort in laughter.

“Five more minutes, Kurt,” Puck whined.

Kurt just nodded and tightened his grip. Just as he was about to drift off again there was a pounding on the stairs as Sarah and Finn came galloping down them.

“Wake up!” Finn shouted.

“It’s moving day!” Sarah squealed before jumping on top of them.

“Before sunrise she’s your daughter,” Puck whined again as he tried to burrow into the pillow.

Kurt couldn’t help laughing. “Seriously,” he gasped. “You’re paraphrasing _Lion King_?” He just laughed harder.

“Come on you two!” Finn bellowed. “Mom’s making waffles and there’s coffee.”

“Fine!” Puck growled, “Sarah get off me so I can get up.”

“Sorry Noah,” she mumbled.

“Hey! Don’t be a grouch.” Kurt squeezed Puck’s arm. “Sarah, Finn can you please give us a minute? We’ll be right up okay?”

“Sure bro,” Finn took Sarah’s hand. “Let’s go get the first waffles Sar-bear.”

Sarah looked at Kurt who just nodded his head and smiled.

Once Kurt heard the door shut he turned to Noah who was watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“Sweetie, I know you’re tired, but you can’t get mad at her for being excited. She’s never been out of Lima. This must seem like an amazing adventure to her. Plus I don’t want to spend our first day on our own with you being a poopy head.”

“Poopy head? Really?”

Kurt nodded and Puck cracked up. Kurt just smirked, mission accomplished. He’d figured out a while ago that when Noah became grouchy it meant he was stressed because Puck was actually a pretty laid back guy normally. Laughter seemed like the easiest way to get him out of his funk.

Puck calmed down and pulled Kurt in closer to his body. “Thanks Kurt,” he whispered against the pale neck he was pressed into.

“Ahh… umm, it’s - it’s fine. You should hit the shower.” Kurt pushed gently on Puck’s shoulder.

Puck stared at him for a moment before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Kurt lay back down and tried to catch his breath. For a moment he thought Puck was going to kiss him and right now he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He really wanted Noah to kiss him but he was sort of scared to screw everything up. Yet, Noah had blurred the lines between friends and something more, a lot lately, but Kurt still wasn’t sure. He took a few more breaths, slowing his pulse. Forcing himself out of bed, Kurt made the bed quickly before pulling on his clothes. He promised himself the first moment they had, maybe while they were driving, he and Puck were going to have a long overdue conversation.

Kurt had just finished putting on his shoes when Puck emerged from the bathroom. He looked fresh shaved and Kurt could smell the strong body wash from across the room. Noah was standing there in low-riding jeans with no shirt, socks or shoes and Kurt was finding it hard to breathe. Giving himself a mental slap he plastered on a smile and stood up.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Ya, I guess so.” Puck sat down on the bed.

“Good. I’m gonna go get some coffee. You better hurry before Finn eats all the waffles.” Kurt took the stairs two at a time before he realized he should save his energy for all the moving they were going to be doing.

Puck watched him leave and groaned to himself.

In the shower he had to turn the water all the way cold for a few moments to calm down. He really wanted to kiss Kurt, but he had no idea what Kurt wanted. Sometimes he got the feeling Kurt was okay with taking their relationship further and then other times he didn’t. Normally Puck would just say fuck it and go for it but if he got this wrong with Kurt it could ruin everything. Although, he didn’t think Kurt would sleep cuddled up to him if he felt nothing but then he remembered Rachel saying Kurt was a sleep cuddlier. He was just so frustrated, but he shouldn’t take it out on Sarah – that wasn’t fair.

Puck finished getting dressed and headed upstairs.

When he entered the kitchen Sarah got up and came over to him. “I’m sorry, Noah.” She looked like she might start crying and Puck felt like shit.

He gathered her into a hug. “Hey don’t worry about it, Sar-bear. I was being a… poopy head as I was told. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Poopy head?” Burt raised an eyebrow at Puck. Finn was busy laughing so hard he almost fell out of the chair. Even Carole was giggling.

“Yes, Poopy Head. It’s my word and it seemed fitting.” Kurt smirked.

After breakfast they started loading boxes. The sun was finally up by the time they finished. Kurt went through the downstairs and garage one last time before joining Sarah and Puck in the front yard.

“I just did another walk through; I think that’s everything.” He took Sarah’s hand and twirled her around. “You ready to hit the open road, babygirl?”

“Yes!” Sarah squealed.

Finn hugged Sarah, then Kurt before clapping Puck on the back. “I’m off to Rachel’s for second breakfast. I’ll see you guys in about a month, okay?”

“Sure Finn,” Kurt smiled. “Give Rachel a hug for me. We’ll get dinner and help you unload when you get to New York.”

“Sounds good. Drive Safe.” He called and waved as he got in his truck and drove off.

Carole wiped her eyes with a tissue before hugging Sarah tightly. “Take care of each other, okay? Make sure you call us when you get there, and if you need anything, promise you’ll call.”

Kurt hugged her next and tried not to cry. “I promise, mom, don’t worry.”

Carole just cried harder and pulled Noah into her arms. She kissed all three several times before turning to go inside, she couldn’t watch them drive away.

Burt knelt down to Sarah. “I wanted to give you something before you go, here.” He handed her a cell phone. “I wanted you to have your own so you could call me and Carole if you wanted to, just not during school, okay?”

Sarah threw her arms around his neck, big tears streaming down her face. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.” Burt hugged her again.

Kurt was crying watching his dad with Sarah. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he could feel Noah’s strong chest against his back. From the sound of it, Noah was crying as well. Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Sarah pulled away. “I-I’m gonna get in the truck, okay?”

“Okay,” Burt nodded as he stood up. He watched the little girl climb in before he turned to the two men embracing on his lawn.

“Noah,” Burt rubbed the back of his neck.

Puck broke away from Kurt and approached Burt.

Burt pulled him into a hug. “I am so damn proud of you, kid, and I know you’re going to be amazing at that school.” Puck sobbed into his shoulder. “Hey now, come on. I’m a phone call away if you guys need me and we’ll see each other soon, okay?” Noah just nodded. “Take care of your family, son. Love them and let them love you – that’s the best advice I can give you; especially when things get hard – that’s when you’ll need each other the most.”

Noah looked up at him. Burt used his thumbs to wipe the boy’s tears. “You’ll be fine. I believe in you. Look at how far you’ve come and how much you’ve accomplished.”

“Thanks Mr. H,” Puck whispered.

“Burt. I think it’s time you called me Burt.” He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and put it into Noah’s hand. “It’s not much, but I think it should help with some of the painting and decorating.”

“Mr… Burt, I can’t – you’ve already done so much already.”

“Nonsense, I want you to take it and create a home for your family.” Burt looked him in the eye and smiled.

Noah just nodded. He turned to look at Kurt who was sobbing as he watched the two of them. He nodded to Kurt and headed for the truck. He was driving first because he knew Kurt was going to be more upset so he needed to calm down.

Kurt watched Puck get in the truck before he turned to his dad. Burt held open his arms.

“Daddy,” Kurt cried into his father’s chest.

“Shh, Kurt, you’re gonna be fine. We’re always going to be family even if we don’t see each other every day.”

Burt was crying too and that just made Kurt cry harder. They stood there and held onto each other for several minutes. When Kurt calmed a bit, Burt pulled back.

“I love you son. I’m very proud of the man you’ve become and I know your mother would be proud of you.” He looked over at the truck and then back at Kurt. “You’ve got a bright future ahead of you. Take care of your family.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you too.” Kurt hugged his father again.

Finally the two pulled apart and they both wiped their eyes.

“Go on,” Burt said. “Get going, and don’t forget to call when you get there okay?”

“I won’t,” Kurt smiled. “I’m not going to say goodbye to you so… I’ll see you soon, Dad, okay?”

“Okay Kurt, okay.” Burt adjusted his ball cap. “I’ll see you soon, son.”

Kurt climbed into the truck and buckled up. He reached over and held Noah’s hand tight while smiling at Sarah.

“You ready to go, babe?” Puck’s voice was like gravel and he had to clear his throat.

“Yes, I’m ready, Noah.”

Kurt turned and stared out the window as Noah drove off. He kept staring until they turned out of Kurt’s neighborhood.

They stopped at a store before getting on the highway for drinks and snacks. Kurt helped Sarah program Noah’s and his phone numbers in her phone, along with all the others, and showed her how to download music. He dug a pair of headphones out of his bag and gave them to her.

They were on the highway for about an hour and Kurt was sure Sarah was occupied with her phone so he turned to Noah. He reached over and took Noah’s hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes and no,” Puck replied.

Kurt turned his body slightly to face Noah. “You want to expand on that?”

“Yes, I’m okay. We’re together, on our way to New York with Sarah. Everyone’s healthy and safe. Kinda hard not to be okay with all that.”

“But…”

“But, it’s hard to leave behind everything you know, even if it’s a shitty town and an abusive drunk for a mother. It’s a little scary.”

Kurt snorted. “I think it’s a lot scary. I don’t think I really thought how scary it would be until we started to drive away. All these things went through my mind – Sarah, school, work – whether or not I am going to fuck this up,” Kurt squeezed Noah’s hand.

“You know what wasn’t scary though?” Kurt asked.

Puck’s heart had sped up when Kurt started talking, he was afraid Kurt was changing his mind about moving in together and taking care of Sarah. Puck took a breath and shook his head.

“I wasn’t scared that I would be alone. I don’t know if saying this is going to make things worse but… I like you Noah. I like you way more than a friend and I don’t know what you want but I’m just going to put it out there. We’ve been acting like a couple for a while now and I… well… I would be okay with making that a reality.”

Puck let go of Kurt’s hand and Kurt was afraid he had screwed this up. Then Puck pulled over on the side of the road before hoping out. Kurt watched Noah run around the truck and yank the passenger door open. Kurt removed his seat belt and Puck pulled him out of the truck.

Noah placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied.

“Thank God,” Noah breathed out.

He placed his hands on either side of Kurt’s face and then he kissed him.

Sarah giggled from inside the truck and snapped a picture. She sent it to Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. She was so happy.

Kurt and Noah kissed on the side of the road until they couldn’t breathe and had to pull apart. Noah had put all his heart into that kiss while Kurt tried to put all his hope and dreams for them into his response. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads together, and shared air for several minutes. When Noah lifted his head he smiled so brightly at Kurt, Kurt’s breath caught in his throat.

“Come on, Princess, let’s get home.”

Kurt could only nod because the look on Noah’s face was almost feral with lust and Kurt had never had a look like that directed at him.

Once he was safely back in the truck Puck shut Kurt’s door and ran back to his side. He buckled up and reached for Kurt’s hand, which he kissed before beginning to pull back into traffic.

“Well it’s about time.” Sarah smirked.

Puck and Kurt laughed with her, releasing all the tension the boys had held in since they left Burt’s. Her next statement, though, brought some of it right back.

“So can I introduce you as ‘my two dads’ like Rachel does?”

Kurt stiffened and looked over at her with wide eyes. She was grinning wildly and looked so proud of herself. He looked over at Noah, who was fighting to not laugh.

“You’re laughing?” Kurt asked.

“Babe, ya gotta admit it would be hysterical to hear Sarah pull a Rachel.” Puck proceeded to do the whole ‘my two gay dads have connections to the ACLU’ speech, in a Rachel-like voice.

Sarah was laughing so hard her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Kurt just face palmed. “Please Sarah never, never sound like that.” He finally chuckled.

When the laughter subsided Sarah said, “Okay so joking aside, my question was serious. Can I just say you two are my dads? I mean, Noah’s been the only father I’ve ever known, but I’d like to be able to call you both dad.”

“You can call us whatever you want Sar-bear, right Kurt?” Puck glanced over at Kurt before putting his eyes back on the road.

“Are you okay with that, Noah? I am both thrilled and scared to death with the idea personally, but Sarah’s yours and I don’t want to overstep.”

“Babe, really? Do you love Sarah?”

“Of course!” Kurt huffed.

“Didn’t you yell at me and say you wanted to share responsibility for her?”

“Yes Noah, I did.”

“Then it just makes sense. Besides, I’d rather her tell everyone she has two dads than explain how our drunk ass mother was such a piece of shit her delinquent brother got full custody and we had to move a couple hundred miles away.”

“I agree with Noey, Kurt. I’d much rather focus on what I have with the two of you and Finn and Rachel and Beth here than think about how she didn’t want me.”

“You definitely have a point, sweetie. I’m fine with it and it seems your brother is too so, go for it.” Kurt smiled at her as she bounced in her seat.

“Cool! I’m going to change you guys’ names in my phone and then I’m gonna change it to Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole!”

Kurt laughed. “Hey when you do that I’ll show you how to do a screen shot on your phone so you can send it to them so they can see it.”

Puck joined in, “When we get Skype set up warn me before you call him Grandpa for the first time so I can video it.” He laughed loudly.

“Sweet McQueen! The look on his face should be priceless.” Kurt held his side as he laughed along.

They drove for several hours after that, singing along to the radio and generally being very happy. Right after they passed into Pennsylvania, Sarah announced she was hungry and need a potty break.

Puck spotted an I-Hop sign and quickly took the next exit.

When Sarah realized where they were going she threw a fist in the air. “Yes! I love I-Hop!”

“I got you Squirt,” Noah chuckled.

“Best Dad Ever!”

Noah rolled his eyes but grinned at Kurt as he parked. Kurt giggled at him before getting out and helping Sarah down.

Sarah grabbed each of the boys by the hand and dragged them inside.

“I’m gonna take Sarah to the restroom while you get us a table, babe,” Puck said.

“Okay.” Kurt smiled at the hostess. “Table for three please”

Kurt had ordered them drinks and was looking at his phone when Puck and Sarah came to the table.

“Noah, have you seen your messages yet?”

Puck shook his head ‘no’ as he reached for his phone in his back pocket. “Shit! Sarah did you send an announcement to the whole world?” he was laughing though.

“No, not an announcement. I sent a picture of you two kissing on the side of the road.” Sarah was practically beaming.

“And you updated your Facebook, I see,” Kurt commented. “I think we might regret Dad getting her a phone.”

Puck ruffled Sarah’s hair just to piss her off. “Na, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care who she tells, do you?”

“Nope,” Kurt smiled and slid his hand across the table, which Puck grabbed quickly.

Just then the waitress appeared to take their order.

“Daddy, can I have the short stack of pancakes?” Sarah looked at Kurt pointedly.

He bit his lip before smiling and nodding at her.

She turned to the waitress. “I’ll have the short stack with strawberries please.”

“Yes ma’am,” the lady smiled at her. “And for you gentlemen?”

“I’ll have the same thing,” Kurt replied.

“Me too,” Puck said, “but add a side of bacon, please.”

“Coming right up.” The waitress smiled again as she went to place their order.

“Noah, I emailed Steven and asked him about a synagogue and he said there was one about two blocks over, near Sarah’s school. I looked them up online and they have after-school programs really cheap. I want to go over tomorrow or the next day and find out more information. Plus you need to find out when services are for you both.”

“Uggh Kurt! Did Nana put you up to this?” Puck was bordering on whining.

“No, but don’t think I won’t call her. I don’t want Sarah coming home to an empty apartment if I can help it. I’d rather have somewhere safe she can go if our schedules don’t allow for her to be with one of us.”

Sarah made a whip cracking noise and Puck almost pushed her off the chair. “Shut up Squirt! You realize that means you have to go to service too?”

The smile dropped from her face and she groaned.

“Knock it off, both of you,” Kurt said. “Besides Sarah you’ll get to meet other kids from the neighborhood, make some new friends, it’ll be fun.”

“Ya, you say that, but you’ve never had to sit through a boring service when Saturday morning cartoons are on!” Sarah huffed.

Noah laughed heartily while Kurt rolled his eyes.

“She’s got a point Princess. If we have to go, you should have to go too.” Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

“Umm, not gonna happen, but I noticed on their event calendar they have a family picnic or activity once a month. I’d be willing to go to that, if you want.”

Puck looked at Sarah. “What do you say, Squirt? Is that a fair compromise?”

“I guess so, as long as Daddy promises.” She was smirking again.

Puck laughed. “Babe, I think she just likes to say it.”

“I think you might be right. And yes, I promise.” Kurt held out his hand for Sarah to shake.

Their food arrived after that and they dug in.

Kurt’s phone chimed. “Wow, Dad got me a job interview on Friday.”

“Where?” Puck asked.

“Apparently one of the distributors Dad uses has a relative who has a garage and the guy is willing to meet me and consider me for a part-time position.” Kurt pulled up the map app on his phone and typed in the address. “It looks like it’s actually close to your school so that’s not too bad, right?”

“S’cool, I was hoping we’d have some time to work on the apartment before we started working, but with that location we might even be able to meet up for lunch sometimes when school starts.”

“That would be great, Noah. I’d really like that. I agree with you on the apartment though. How about I tell him I need a couple weeks to settle in before starting?”

Puck nodded. “That’s good; we still need to shop for some furniture this week.”

“Papa, when will my bed arrive? And when do we get to see Bethy?”

Kurt chuckled as Noah poked Sarah in the arm. “Papa? Kurt gets to be Daddy but I get Papa?”

“Ya!” She poked him back. “Puck – Papa – they’re close so I figured that would be good.”

“You can’t argue with logic like that,” Kurt commented.

“I can, but I think it would probably be useless. Papa is fine; it’s actually what I called my grandpa before he passed. Plus, Rachel calls LeRoy papa and he is definitely less dramatic than Hiram.” Puck laughed. “But I don’t really know when Shelby is moving here, she just said this summer, but I emailed her our address and told her we were moving in June first.”

“Well if it means that much to you I could trade with you, I wouldn’t mind being Papa.” Kurt winked at Sarah. “I mean, I like Daddy but I don’t want you to be upset.”

“Whatever.” Puck shook his head at them but smiled. “Just finish your lunch; I wanna get back on the road.”

The trio finally made it to the apartment in the early evening hours.

“Do you think the elevator’s fixed?” Puck asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Kurt grinned before hopping out and helping Sarah.

He used their code to get in and Sarah ran over and pushed the button. A minute later the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Puck had locked the truck and joined them in the elevator. Steven had sent the keys via overnight delivery last week with a copy of the fully executed lease. Sarah was excited as they rode up to the fourth floor.

“This building is huge,” she giggled.

When they got to the front door, Puck handed Sarah a key and let her open the two locks. He nudged Sarah inside and winked. Before Kurt could step through, Puck snatched him up into his arms.

“Noah! Put me down!”

“No way! I’ve always wanted to do this,” he chuckled.

Kurt just rolled his eyes but he had a wide smile on his face by the time Puck set him down inside.

“This place is awesome!” Sarah screeched as she twirled around in the middle of the room.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I think we did good; she looks really happy.”

Kurt nodded and wiped his eye. “She’s not the only one.” He leaned his head back on Noah’s shoulder.

Noah kissed Kurt, slowly, savoring every moment. He could feel his own toes curling in his shoes. Sarah tackled them both as they pulled apart.

“Thank you, both of you, thanks for bringing me with you, for loving me and taking care of me.”

Puck picked her up to hug her and Kurt hugged them both.

About two hours and what seemed like a hundred boxes later they finally finished unloading the truck. Puck was glad they didn’t bring any furniture bigger than the TV with them, the boxes were bad enough. They stacked them in piles along one wall of the ‘living room.’

All three went to drop the truck off. They decided they would splurge on a taxi back and stop for some dinner before going home. Since they didn’t have a refrigerator yet they passed on takeout and found a pizzeria to eat at about three blocks from the apartment.

“Are we shopping tomorrow?” Sarah asked.

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “Your bed, the couch, and the kitchen table and chairs should be delivered sometime after two so we have to get up in the morning and get going.”

“Sarah and I can do the grocery shopping after the guys deliver the furniture,” Puck offered.

“I think that’s a great idea, but would it be okay if we did it together for the first time? I know it seems silly but these are all our firsts and I kinda want to do them together.”

Puck leaned in and kissed Kurt. “It’s not silly. Besides it will give me a chance to learn the type of things you like to buy.”

Kurt kissed him back.

“I think I’m gonna get a toothache with how freakin’ sweet you two are,” Sarah groaned.

“Zip it mini-Tana,” Puck growled playfully but he never took his eyes off Kurt. He still managed to reach out and softly hit her upside the head.

“Poopy Head,” she snapped and stuck her tongue out.

Kurt couldn’t hold back his laughter. Puck grinned at him.

“This is your fault Princess. You spoil her too much.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m not the only one who spoils her Noah.” Kurt winked at Sarah. “Are you ready? We still need to dig out the blankets and sleeping bags.”

Puck had paid for I-Hop so Kurt threw some cash on the table for the bill and held his hand out to Sarah as she stood up. They decided to just walk the few blocks home and it was the best walk Kurt ever had. He and Puck had their arms around each other’s waists while Kurt held Sarah’s hand.

When Kurt woke up the next morning he felt hot; it wasn’t the kind like when wrapped up in blankets, more like being chained to a heater. He opened his eyes and smiled. Noah was plastered against his back holding him tightly and Sarah was facing him pressing in from that side. The siblings had their arms wrapped around each other trapping Kurt in the middle.

He chuckled and brought a hand up to run through Sarah’s curls. Kurt remembered when Noah was a child and had the same beautiful curls; he wondered if he could get him to grow them back. Sarah began to stir.

“Morning,” she yawned. “There were all these weird noises so I brought my blankets over by you.”

“It’s okay, babygirl. You’ll get used to the noises but we’ll look for a pair of headphones of your own and you can listen to music. It used to help me sleep when I was your age.”

Sarah kissed his cheek. “I love you Kurt. The past couple of months have been the best. You make my brother so happy; he smiles more and laughs more now.”

“Your brother makes me very happy too and I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” Kurt kissed her on the forehead and held her close. “I love you too Sarah and we’re going to be fine as long as we stick together.”

The only indication they had that Noah was awake was the tightening of his arms around them both, before he leaned up and kissed them both.

“Great way to wake up but I think I like being the little spoon more,” he chuckled.

“Sar-bear, I put some towels in the bathroom along with the shampoo and soap. Why don’t you go take your shower so we can get going?” Kurt told her.

“Okay!” She hopped up and ran off.

Once the water was running, Kurt turned over to face Noah.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“It is now,” Puck whispered back before he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Lying back and pulling Kurt on top of him, Noah threaded his fingers into Kurt’s hair and deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned softly. Their kisses grew heated and their hands roamed over each other. Kurt tugged on one of Noah’s nipples gently as he plunged his tongue into Puck’s mouth.

Noah’s hands landed on Kurt’s ass and squeezed. He pulled the smaller man closer, grinding their bodies together. He let Kurt lead the kisses, enjoying the way they fit together. Kurt was a much better kisser than Matt; in fact Kurt kissed a lot like Brittany which made sense when he thought about it.

They pulled apart breathing roughly. “Wow,” Puck said with a smile. “I guess dating Brittany had its benefits.”

Kurt rested his head on Puck’s shoulder and laughed.

“We should get up; Sarah’s going to be done soon.” Kurt tried to pull away.

Puck groaned. “The first thing we are buying is a bed and then I’m going to convince you not to leave it for a while.”

“That’s not going to happen, Noah. I’m not having sex with you while Sarah’s running around the apartment,” he replied.

“Fine. First we get a bed, then we sign her up for some activities, so I can get some alone time,” he smirked.

Kurt gave him a heated stare. “That sounds… umm, sounds really good,” he said.

“I think we should start with breakfast,” Kurt said as the trio made their way outside to start their day.

“I second that!” Sarah bounced around.

“We could try that bagel place we passed last night, or we could hit the Starbucks,” Noah suggested.

“Bagels! Please, please, please!” Sarah clasped her hands together and batted her eyes at Kurt.

“I think it’s Papa’s choice this morning. You got I-Hop yesterday and I picked the pizza place, so it’s his turn.” Kurt winked at Noah.

“Hmm, I think… maybe… I don’t know,” Noah pretended he was thinking it over.

Sarah stomped her foot. “You’re doing it on purpose! Pick something, pleeeeeaaasssseeee!” she whined.

“Fine Squirt, calm down. Let’s go get some bagels.” He held out his hand for Kurt, who immediately entwined their fingers.

Sarah took his other hand. “Thanks Papa,” she smirked.

The deli had more than just bagels. Sarah decided on a cheese omelet with her bagel. Kurt ordered some fancy coffee drink Puck had never heard of but he remembered Puck’s Americano. Noah picked a breakfast bagel with egg, cheese and bacon and laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt got some wheat bagel with egg whites and vegetables, which Sarah declared as gross.

“I know you two didn’t keep strict Kosher but I think you’re both going a little overboard.” Kurt arched an eyebrow at them.

They at least looked remorseful for a moment. “Babe, you’re right, we’ll behave. Right after breakfast though.”

Kurt just laughed and added turkey bacon and sausage to his mental grocery list. There were plenty of ways to tricking the two of them into eating better; after all it had worked on his dad.

After breakfast they took the train over to the garment district. Sarah loved the train and kept up a steady stream of chatter to Kurt about everything from towels to paint colors. Noah sat back with an arm around Kurt and spaced on most of their conversation. For the first time since they had arrived Noah really looked around to see how people were reacting to them. Most people weren’t even paying attention and he saw a few other same-sex couples that made him smile. He caught the eye of an older woman across from them who reminded him of his nana and he smiled at her.

“Your family is beautiful,” she said with a thick European accent. “I see your daughter takes after you.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “She may look like me but she takes after her daddy.” He rolled his eyes and grinned.

Exactly on cue Kurt smacked him in the arm.

Sarah whispered something to Kurt and he nodded. She got up and sat down next to the old lady.

“Hi, my name is Sarah. We just moved here from Ohio.”

The old woman shook her hand. “Nice to meet you Sarah from Ohio. My name is Renee and I was born in Europe but I’ve been in New York since I was a little girl.”

“Wow!” Sarah’s eyes went wide then she pointed at the boys. “That’s my daddy, Kurt, and my papa, Noah.”

The guys waved.

Renee waved back. “Your fathers are very handsome.”

Sarah scrunched up her nose. “Well I think my daddy is beautiful but I guess my papa is alright.”

Kurt giggled and hid his face in Noah’s shoulder. Puck mock glared at Sarah and stuck his tongue out at her.

Sarah laughed loudly, before she turned back to Renee.

“Are you Jewish too? Me and Papa are, so is my Aunt Rachel who’s moving to New York next month with my Uncle Finn.”

“I am,” Renee replied as she brought out her Star of David necklace to show Sarah.

“That’s beautiful!” Sarah exclaimed. “We’re going furniture shopping today for our new place. Are you going shopping?”

“Sar-bear, don’t be nosey,” Noah told her.

“Oh, she’s fine.” Renee smiled. “Yes, I am. I like to sew so I’m going to get some new fabric.”

“My daddy likes to sew too. He’s going to Parsons next month for college. I can’t wait, he’s going to make me a bunch of pretty clothes and I get to be his model.”

“Kurt, I have never seen her like this,” Noah whispered. His eyes were bright and watery.

“She’s happy, Noah. You’ve given her that,” Kurt whispered back before kissing Noah softly.

“It wasn’t just me, but thank you.” Puck kissed him again.

Giggling made them look back over. Sarah and Renee had their heads bent toward each other and they were smiling at the guys. Kurt blushed and Noah just smirked.

Sarah continued to chatter away until it was their stop.

“Goodbye Renee. Have a good day.” She waved at the woman as they left.

They actually accomplished a lot on their shopping trip.

They purchased a refrigerator and microwave along with a good set of cookware and dishes. The store offered free delivery so they took advantage. Noah was very happy with the pots and pans he picked; he had showed Kurt the consumer reviews on his phone when they started browsing.

Next they picked out a bed and Kurt found these two matching armoires they could use for their clothes and a dresser/vanity for Sarah. Puck was a little bummed they couldn’t deliver until tomorrow but at least Sarah’s bed would be set up.

Their last stop before heading home was the hardware store. Sarah didn’t care what colors they choose so picking out the paint was pretty easy. Surprisingly Kurt and Noah seemed to be on the same page. Kurt also picked up several curtain rods; he was going to teach Sarah how to make curtains.

They made good time getting home and walked up just as the delivery truck showed up. Kurt and Sarah headed upstairs with the purchases to open the door while Puck waited to hold the entrance door for the movers. Puck couldn’t wait to try out the big leather couch they had splurged on.

Once the delivery men left, the trio started painting. Sarah opened all the windows while Kurt and Puck started taping off the edges.

“I’ve never painted before, is it hard to do Noey?” Sarah asked.

“Na, Squirt. The trick is to make sure you cover the area evenly so it dries between coats but it should go on smoothly.”

Kurt watched as the two got started. Noah was so patient with her. He helped her grip the roller correctly and showed her how much pressure to apply to get it even. Kurt was perfectly aware of the silly grin that was all over his face.

Noah caught Kurt’s smile and winked at him.

Chuckling, Kurt said, “I’m going to work on the bathroom. Yell if you need me.”

They chose a powder blue color with white trim. Kurt had bought white shelves and baskets to hang for their stuff. The room was small so it didn’t take long to cover the two and a half walls. Kurt hung up the new shower curtain and cleaned the sink and floor. He turned on the overhead fan to clear some of the fumes before heading to the kitchen.

Puck and Sarah had finished two walls by the time he was done. They chose a light sand color for the walls since they would double as bedrooms and living room. Kurt thought they had chosen well from what he could see so far.

In the kitchen Kurt set up his iPod dock and turned on some music. Billy Joel floated out of the speakers and Kurt could hear Puck chuckling. They had decided on the same blue and white for the kitchen since there would be only one and half walls that needed to be painted; it kept the cost low.

Kurt had just finished taping everything off when he felt two arms wrap around him. Noah hummed against his skin as he kissed his way down his neck. Kurt reached back and threaded his fingers through Puck’s hair.

“Hmmm,” Kurt moaned softly. “Are you two done already?”

“First coat’s done,” Puck mumbled in between kisses. “Thought I deserved a reward so I came to find you.”

Kurt turned in Noah’s arm. “That sounds like a great idea.” And then he kissed him hard.

Sarah had been watching with a smile on her face. She backed away quietly. It made her feel good to see her brother and Kurt together.

They made each other happy and that was all she wanted for Noah. Sarah knew about Noah’s reputation with the girls and moms back in Lima; she had heard her ma throw it in his face for years. Although it took her a couple of years to really understand, she felt like she always knew it was because Noe was searching for something; now she knew that what he was searching for was love. She heard them talking about how happy she was but they didn’t seem to realize they were radiating happiness themselves. Sarah couldn’t look at either of them and not see it. Their ma had signed over custody of her to Noah so now he was legally her father, a job he’d been doing for years, and she couldn’t have been happier.

The bonus was seeing Kurt’s eyes light up every time she called him Daddy, like she was giving him the best gift or something. Sarah also knew Kurt had it rough back in Lima, that he’d been bullied for being himself, so she took it as a personal mission to never let him regret the choice he made to let her and Noah in.

Sarah put her new headphones on and turned up her music. She couldn’t go for a walk to give them privacy but she could be quiet so they could have a few uninterrupted minutes. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

When Sarah opened her eyes it was because Noah was shaking her shoulder.

“Hey Squirt, you have a nice nap?”

She nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“S’cool. We finished the second coat, it should be dry in a little bit. You want Chinese for dinner? Kurt says we better advantage of the takeout while we can ‘cause once the fridge is here and we get groceries, we go back to home cooking.”

Sarah grinned at her brother. “Good thing I like yours and Kurt’s cooking then, huh?”

“Sweet talker,” her brother grinned as he offered his hand to help her up.

After dinner Kurt hung up the shelves and baskets in the bathroom. He made sure some were at Sarah’s height while others were ideal for him and Puck.

The delivery men had put the bunk beds together so Sarah helped her brother push them into position on her side of the loft. They took the plastic off the mattresses and put them in place. The coolest part of the bed, in Sarah’s opinion, was the built-in desk on one side. It had a place for her to do homework or draw or color. Plus it had lots of drawers and cubby-holes for her knickknacks. Sarah had chosen the dark wood for the bed because even though she knew Kurt was planning partitions of some sort for privacy she wanted it to match with the couch and other furniture.

When Kurt was finished he came to help them. He and Sarah made both beds with the new sheets and comforters they had picked out. Sarah unpacked some of her boxes and put out her stuffed animals and extra pillows. She decided she would sleep on the bottom bunk unless Beth was with them, then she would take the top so her niece didn’t fall.

Puck was just coming back from taking out the trash when his phone rang.

“Hey Shelby, how’s it going?”

Sarah bounced around when she realized who was on the phone.

“Sure, I’ll just put you on speaker,” Puck said. “Okay, go ahead, we’re all here.”

“Hello Kurt, hello Sarah,” Shelby said. They both replied. “How was the move?”

“It was good,” Kurt replied. “We just finished painting so now we’re just waiting on furniture to be delivered.”

“That’s good,” Shelby chuckled. “Yes, Beth you can talk to your dad in a minute.” Shelby sighed. “Sorry she’s being a terror today with all the packing and everything she didn’t get a good nap. Anyway I wanted to let you know the movers are coming on Friday. Beth and I will fly in on Saturday and meet the movers. I was wondering if the three of you would like to come by, maybe take Beth out for a bit so I can get things organized.”

“Of course Shelby,” Noah told her. “Just tell us when and where and we’ll be happy to help.”

“Thank you so much! I’ll text you the details and then call when we land. Will you be going to temple in the morning?”

“Yes, they will,” Kurt cut in.

Puck laughed. “You heard the boss, I guess we’re going.”

“Well I’m glad you found a synagogue. I haven’t had a chance to look for one, yet.”

“Is your place close to Central Park?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, east side,” she offered.

“I’ll look it up and find some options for you, that way you can take the week to look them over before the next service. I know you want the consistency for Beth.”

Shelby sighed in relief. “Thank you Kurt that would be wonderful.”

“That’s my babe,” Puck laughed. “He’s always wonderful.”

Shelby laughed too. “You all sound so happy. I’m really glad you found each other. I can’t wait to spend some time with you. I want to see the new place, if I’m invited.”

“Of course you’re invited,” Kurt told her. “Don’t be silly. Sarah insisted on a bunk bed so she and Beth could have sleepovers, if you’re okay with that.”

“I think that would be great actually. When do you both start school?”

Puck replied, “We both start the end of June but Sarah doesn’t start until after Labor Day. We’re going to look into some activities at the church for when we have classes and then after school.”

“I’m very proud of you Noah; you’ve done an amazing job. I glad you were able to get Sarah too. I think when we’re all settled we can sit down and work something out for you and Beth.”

Noah smiled brightly. “Thanks Shelby.”

“Do you want to talk to Beth? She’s jumping around.”

“Ya, Sarah is too.” Puck laughed.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her brother. She had been trying to be patient and let the adults talk, but it had been a couple of weeks since she saw Beth and she missed her.

“Dada?” Beth’s soft voice came on the line.

“Hey sweetpea, how are you?”

“Good. Momma’s boxin’ my dollies.”

Puck could hear the pout in her voice and he smiled. “That’s because they are going on a trip to your new house here in New York.”

“I’m goin’ on a plane,” she clapped.

“Yes, baby. Momma’s gonna take you on a plane and then me, Kurt and Sarah are gonna come see you.”

“Yea! Where’s Sarie?”

“Hi Bethy!” Sarah cut in.

“Sarie!” The little girl giggled loudly. “Love you, Sarie”

“I love you too, Bethy. I can’t wait to see you. You’re gonna love New York, everything is so big and lots of bright lights.”

“Yea! Lights!” Beth screeched. “Momma there’s lights in N’York!”

They could hear Shelby’s laugh.

“Just a couple more days, Bethy, and then we’ll see each other okay? Be good for your momma.”

“K, Sarie. Be good for Dada.”

“Ya, Sarah, you gotta be good too.” Puck laughed.

“Silly Dada!” Beth laughed. “I love you Dada.”

“I love you too, Sweetpea, and I’ll see you in a few days okay?”

“Okay bye, Dada.” He could hear Beth run off.

Shelby came back on. “I don’t know where she gets all the energy from.” She laughed. “Well I better go get her ready for bed and try to calm her down. You three take care and we’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Shelby,” all three replied together before hanging up.

After the call, Sarah went to put on her pj’s. Kurt and Puck checked the wall was dry and hung up the flat screen. Kurt hooked up the DVD player and the X-box, while Puck hung up the surround sound speakers. The TV and equipment were the only big furniture they brought from Ohio.

It was pretty late when they finished but they decided to watch a movie anyway. The delivery men would be there first thing in the morning and then they could unpack more boxes. Puck had started a list of the furniture they still needed and Kurt wanted to check online and see what he could find.

The three curled up on the big couch with a couple of blankets. Sarah had won rock-paper-scissors so they were watching a Disney movie: _Beauty and The Beast_. Which she declared five minutes in was the story of Kurt and Noah. That earned her a hit over the head with a pillow by her brother, which then turned into a pillow fight and all three of them laughing loudly on the floor.

After getting everyone to calm down and rewinding the movie, Kurt began to sing softly. He was sitting between Noah’s legs with his back pressed to Noah’s chest. Sarah was sitting against the other end of the couch with her legs in Kurt’s lap. Kurt grinned when Noah began to sing along as well. Sarah was asleep before the movie even finished.

Kurt got up and carried her to her bed tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Today had been such a wonderful day for all three of them and while Kurt didn’t kid himself and knew there were some rough days ahead he was going to soak up and enjoy the good days like today for all they were worth.

When he made his way back to the couch Noah held his arms out. Kurt lay down between his legs with his head on Noah’s chest.

“This feels good.” Kurt hugged Noah tight.

“Babe, thanks for today. You were great with Sarah and Shelby. I really appreciate it. I know we won’t always have easy days like today but I’m just gonna be grateful for the ones we do have.” Puck carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“I was just thinking almost the same thing when I was tucking Sarah in,” Kurt rested his chin on Noah’s chest. “I think we just take it one day at a time and enjoy as much as we can, then when things get hard we’ll have something to look forward to again.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I hope I never screw it up.”

“Noah, the only thing you did was to be yourself and let me in. That’s all I ask. I don’t need you to be perfect or do everything; I just need you to be real with me.”

Noah smiled. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He pulled Kurt up the length of his body before pressing their lips together.

They kissed lazily, just enjoying the feeling of being together. The kisses grew more heated. Puck groaned when Kurt started to pull away.

“No, don’t stop babe,” he whined.

“Shhh, baby.” Kurt smiled.

Kurt scooted down and raised Puck’s shirt up and then off. He dropped kisses across Noah’s chest and down his stomach. Kurt heard as Puck’s breath hitched and he smiled against the tan skin. Kurt unbuttoned the former jock’s jeans and eased them down. He continued to drop kisses across Noah’s hip bones before sucking a mark onto each one. Above him he could hear Puck’s moans getting louder.

“Baby, if you wake up Sarah we have to stop,” Kurt said.

“Sorry,” Puck whispered.

Kurt chuckled softly. He pulled Noah’s boxers down, releasing his erection from the fabric. Kurt hummed and licked his lips. Puck’s hips lifted and Kurt looked up into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact Kurt licked up the length of Noah’s cock before engulfing the head in his mouth.

Puck’s eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing sped up.

Kurt continued to take Noah into his mouth until his nose was buried in the soft curls, and then he swallowed. Puck started to moan but cut it off, sounding more like a squeak.

Kurt chuckled around the flesh in his mouth causing Noah to lift his hips again. It was Kurt’s turn to moan.

“Oh God, babe, I’m sorry but I’m not gonna last. It’s been too long.”

Kurt grabbed Noah’s hand and placed it on his head, helping him grip the hair to indicate what he wanted.

“Shit! Oh, fuck, babe, yes…” Puck mumbled as he guided Kurt’s head up and down.

The pale boy swallowed on every down stroke and used his tongue on the upstrokes. He brought a hand up to fondle Noah’s balls as he sucked harder.

“Babe… babe, close…” Puck tried to pull away but Kurt gripped him tighter and held him in place. He could feel his orgasm building.

Kurt continued to suck, lick, and swallow around Puck. When he heard Noah say he was close he brought his hand up and set a steady pace, twisting his hand up and around Noah’s cock. He was rewarded a few minutes later as Puck erupted in his mouth. Kurt moaned softly and swallowed every drop; using his tongue to catch every bead. When Noah began to get sensitive he lifted off of him with a pop before gently placing a kiss to the tip.

“Sweet Jesus Kurt that was the best fuckin’ blow job ever.” Puck pulled Kurt to him and began to kiss him. He moaned at the taste of himself on Kurt’s tongue.

Kurt’s erection ground into Puck’s hip as they kissed.

“Babe, let me take care of you,” Puck whispered.

“No time, Noah. I’m too close…” Kurt groaned softly.

Puck quickly unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans and shoved them down. He grabbed Kurt’s erection and began to stroke. Kurt rutted into his hand before latching their mouths together. The kiss was rough and a little bit dirty with too much saliva and teeth.

“Come on babe, fuckin’ come for me, Kurt,” Puck said against Kurt’s neck before he bit down hard.

Kurt keened back in his throat before he started ejaculating like Puck had demanded, his hips jumping of their own accord until he was spent. He fought to catch his breath.

“That was awesome, babe,” Puck whispered.

Kurt lifted his head in time to see Noah bring his own hand to his mouth and lick his fingers clean. Kurt moaned softly.

“Tastes good, babe.” Puck smiled that smile Kurt loved the most.

Kurt dove in for another kiss, breaking apart only when breathing became difficult.

“I think we should take a shower,” Kurt said softly.

Puck chuckled. “I think that’s an awesome idea, babe.”

After a shower and pajamas, the boys settled down on a pile of blankets over where their bed would go tomorrow. Kurt held Puck close and kissed the back of his neck causing Puck to hum softly.

“Good night, little spoon.” Kurt chuckled.

“Hmm, good night big spoon,” Noah replied.

Puck was the first one to wake up. He thought back over last night’s activities and started to freak out a bit. He realized what made the sex so good; it was the feelings he had for Kurt - way beyond simply liking him. The last time he had feelings for someone was Quinn and everyone knew how shitty that had turned out. He couldn’t bear it if he lost Kurt now. He was too far gone. Puck knew things with Quinn were one-sided and even though she had been encouraging toward the end of their senior year, he knew it had never been like it was with Kurt. Kurt understood him, even the bad parts, and he seemed to like him anyway.

“Stop freaking out,” Kurt said.

“What?”

“I can feel you freaking out, Noah, please don’t.”

“It is not because of the sex, Kurt,” he blurted.

“Are you sure?”

Puck could hear the anxiety in Kurt’s voice and it hurt his heart. He rolled over to find Kurt’s eyes screwed shut tightly.

“Kurt, look at me.” He waited. “Come on babe, look at me, please.”

He watched as Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered, for a moment, before that beautiful blue gaze was staring at him. He could see the worry.

Noah took a deep breath. “Kurt, the sex was amazing. I… I’m just scared because I realized it was so good because…” He breathed deep. “’Cause I… I love you Kurt and I don’t think I could handle it if you changed your mind now.”

Kurt searched Noah’s face for any hint that what he said wasn’t true and he couldn’t find anything but love and worry.

“I-I love you too, Noah. More than I thought possible really. We didn’t start out good but we became friends and I got to know the real you. I like that you – I like Noah, no, I love Noah. I didn’t think it would be like this either, but I’m not going to fight it. You and Sarah are my life now and with Beth we will be a family. I want that so very much.”

“God, you’re so perfect,” Puck breathed out. He grabbed Kurt to him and kissed him hard. “I love you,” he mumbled into Kurt’s mouth. “I love you,” he said against Kurt’s neck as he kissed and bit into the soft flesh.

Kurt used both of his hands to bring Noah’s face up to his. “And I love you,” he replied before kissing him passionately.

They held each other tightly as they lay together wrapped in the blankets. Occasionally one or the other would drop a kiss onto the other’s lips or face, but mostly they just lay there staring at each other.

Kurt’s stomach growling broke their staring contest and they both chuckled.

“I guess we should get up and get some food,” Puck said.

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “I’m not sure what time it is, but the delivery men should be here soon.”

“Fuckin’ finally,” Puck moaned. “Tonight I’ll get to kiss you and touch you in _our_ bed for the first time.”

Kurt giggled. “Don’t get too excited, baby. We still have a hyper twelve-year-old to get to sleep first.”

Noah nodded. “I have a plan. I’m going to wear her out today and not let her nap so she drops like a rock, then I’m gonna have my wicked way with you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt snorted. “Wicked way? Really?” He just shook his head. “Come on, we better get moving.”

Together they folded the blankets and carried them over to the couch, making sure the path was clear for the movers to set up the bed. Kurt grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. Puck set up the coffee pot Carole had given them before going to wake up Sarah.

“Hey Squirt, time to wake up.” He shook her shoulder.

“Uggh, five more minutes, Noey,” she mumbled before pulling the covers over her head.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll go get bagels all by myself and if I happen to get you the wrong kind, well then, you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I’m up!” she exclaimed as she threw back the covers. Sarah glared at her brother. “You’re such a jerk, Noah!”

Puck laughed. “I know and it’s Papa to you, remember?” Her glare made him laugh harder.

Kurt came out of the bathroom looking so beautiful it made Puck’s pulse race. He had to struggle to keep himself from jumping the pale boy.

Kurt looked at him and laughed. “This,” he swept his hand down his laid back outfit, “this is what gets you to look at me like that?”

“No babe, you could be wearing a sleeping bag for all I care. You just look like you’re glowing and it’s so fuckin’ hot.”

“Well, it’s not every day that the man I love tells me he loves me for the first time while holding me tenderly.” Kurt was definitely smirking.

“It’s about damn time!” Sarah exclaimed as she grabbed her clothes and beat Noah to the bathroom to change. She could hear the two of them laughing as she quickly slipped on shorts and a tee shirt. She tried to listen as she brushed her teeth, but she couldn’t hear them anymore. She rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face.

When she opened the door they were in each other’s arms kissing and Sarah just sighed in happiness. Luckily she had grabbed her phone when she went into the bathroom so she was able to snap a few pictures before they realized. She loved to see them kissing; it made her feel all dreamy-like.

Sarah must have made a noise because they were pulling apart and smiling at each other and then at her.

“Did you sleep good, babygirl?” Kurt asked.

“Yes! I was dreaming about being locked in the American Girl store before the big oaf there woke me up.”

“Hey,” Puck stuck his tongue out. “You wanna eat right?”

“Alright you two, knock it off. Noah, you should get dressed. Sarah you need to make your bed, okay?” Kurt headed for the kitchen. “I need coffee, lots of coffee.”

The siblings shrugged at each other and then headed off to do as they were instructed.

Puck was standing at the sink in just jeans when he called out for Kurt.

“What’s up?” Kurt asked as he entered the bathroom. He set his coffee cup on the sink.

“I’m thinking of shaving my head. I think it’s time to say goodbye to the hawk. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right. I know how attached you are to it, baby, and it probably wouldn’t matter while you’re in school, but I think when you go for an interview it could be a deterrent.”

“Ya, that’s what I figured, you wanna help me shave it off?”

“Are you sure?”

“Might as well, right?”

Kurt smiled at Noah before wrapping his arms around the tan torso in front of him.

“Plus I think it will be so sexy to feel your skin against my hands while you’re having your wicked way with me,” Kurt whispered into Noah’s ear.

“Fuck, babe,” Puck moaned. “You can’t say shit like that without making me hard as a rock.”

Kurt laughed softly and kissed Puck’s neck.

“Come on, baby, sit on the edge of the tub.”

Kurt picked up the clippers and stepped into the tub behind Noah. He began to lovingly shave the hair off, running his other hand over the skin as it appeared. When he was done he took a hand towel from the rack and wiped away the stray hairs. After they were all gone he leaned over and began to kiss and massage Puck’s scalp. He bent over farther to run his own cheek against the soft skin.

Puck’s breathing had accelerated. “Babe,” he whined.

“I know, I know… sorry. I-I think I may just have found a kink I never imagined.” Kurt blushed as Puck stood, turned, and winked at him.

“Good to know.”

Kurt snapped the towel at Puck’s ass. “Hurry up, baby, I’m starving.”

Puck just chuckled. He rinsed his head under the faucet and dried off with the fresh towel Kurt handed him as he left the restroom. After he brushed his teeth he threw on a tee shirt and his tennis shoes.

Kurt was showing Sarah how to upload all her pictures to Facebook and create folders to organize them.

“You ready, kiddo?”

“Yes.” Sarah kissed Kurt on the cheek. “Be right back, Daddy.” She winked.

Once they were at the deli Puck and Sarah decided to try something different, but they couldn’t remember what Kurt had ordered.

The girl behind the counter asked, “Are you trying to remember your husband’s order from yesterday?”

“Umm, ya.” Puck looked at Sarah who just shrugged.

“Well if I remember correctly he had the egg white special with veggies on a whole wheat bagel.”

“That sounds right, Papa,” Sarah made a face and scrunched up her little nose.

“Yup, gross, so it should be right.” He nodded to the girl.

Sarah spotted some cookies and asked if they could get them for after breakfast. Noah said it was fine and told her to grab several bottles of water while she was over there.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Kurt’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled before answering.

“Good morning my little diva,” he sing-songed.

“Good morning to you, Kurt,” Rachel giggled. “You sound very chipper this morning.”

“I am. I’m having a fantastic morning actually. How are you doing?”

“Oh no, I want to hear about your fantastic morning! I saw Sarah’s Facebook photos.”

“I feel like I’m in a dream. I know not every day will be sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, but Noah and I have agreed to take every day as it comes and appreciate it for what it is. We’ll work through the rough times as they come.”

“That’s very mature of the two of you,” Rachel said. “You sound happy though.”

“I am Rach, I really, really am. He told me he loved me this morning.” Kurt giggled.

“Wow! I’m so happy for you Kurt; actually, I’m happy for both of you.” Rachel sighed. “I miss you so much I wish I was there to hug you and jump around.”

“I miss you too. I can’t wait ‘til you’re here.”

“I spoke with Shelby this morning. She said she spoke to you guys and you’re getting together when they arrive.”

“Yes, we spoke to her and Beth yesterday. Sarah is super excited; she misses Beth. When are you and Finn coming?”

“Right after the Fourth, we plan to load up on the fifth and then we’ll head out. I think we will probably stay overnight in Pennsylvania though, so we should arrive sometime on the sixth.”

Kurt was about to reply when Noah and Sarah came back.

“Daddy! Papa pulled my hair!”

Noah was laughing.

“Kurt?” Rachel asked, “Did Sarah just call you Daddy?”

Kurt laughed. “Yes. She asked Noah and me if she could call us that. You know I kind of like it.”

“I feel like I’ve missed so much in just a couple of days,” she pouted. “Just promise me you won’t get married until I get there.”

They both giggled.

“Hey babe,” Puck kissed him on the cheek. “Who’s on the phone?”

“Rachel. I’m going to put her on speaker. Okay Rach?”

“Yes, please.”

Kurt pressed the speaker button and Sarah jumped right in.

“Hi Aunt Rachel! I miss you.”

“Hi Sarah. Uncle Finn and I miss you too.” She played along with the names, hearing how happy Sarah sounded. “Do you like the new place?”

“Yes! Papa and I painted the living room and then we put my bunk beds in place. Dad helped me make the beds and today he’s going to show me how to make curtains.”

“Wow, it sounds like you and your dads have been busy.”

“Oh, and we rode on a train yesterday. I met an old Jewish woman named Renee who has lived in New York since she was a little girl. She had a Star of David necklace that was so beautiful.”

Rachel chuckled. “Well, we’ll have to get you one of your own then. I had one when I was little too, but it doesn’t fit me anymore.”

“That’s so cool! Hey, where’s Uncle Finn?”

“He’s at home with Grandma Carole. They’re spending some time together before we move.”

“Oh, okay. Will you tell him I said hello and give him a hug for me?”

“Of course, Sarah.”

“Goodbye Aunt Rachel. I’m gonna go eat my breakfast; we got bagels.”

Sarah took her food into the living room and turned on the movie from last night since they didn’t have cable hooked up yet.

“Noah?” Rachel called out.

“Hey, I’m here, Rach. I was just smooching with my honey while you and the squirt were chatting.”

“Well she certainly seems to be settling in. I love the pictures of you and Kurt she posted.”

Puck rubbed a hand over his head. “She’s doing so good, Rachel. If I wasn’t watching it happen before my eyes I wouldn’t believe it. Back in Lima she seemed so grown up and serious, but it’s like she getting to be a kid for the first time and she’s so happy about everything.”

“Oh Noah, that’s wonderful. I’m happy you all are getting this chance. Congratulations by the way, I hear Sarah’s not the only one feeling happy and loved.”

“Thanks Rach,” Noah blushed and grinned over at Kurt.

“Rachel, honey,” Kurt interrupted. “We’re gonna go eat our breakfast. The delivery men should be here any minute and we have a busy day planned. Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Sure Kurt. In fact, your brother and I are going back to the Ikea in Dayton tomorrow so I’ll call from the road and we can all talk.”

“That sounds good. Love you diva.” Kurt made kissing sounds into the phone.

“I love you too, Kurt. Give Noah and Sarah smooches from me too.” Rachel disconnected the call.

The boys stood there holding each other for a few moments before separating to eat their breakfast.

“The girl at the deli remembered what you ordered yesterday so that’s what we got you. I hope that’s okay?” Puck bit into his sandwich.

“Yes, thank you.”

The rest of the day passed quickly. The delivery men showed up right after breakfast. Once all the furniture was set up, they began to unpack boxes.

Noah washed all the new dishes, pots, and pans and put them away. Kurt made their new bed and started putting their clothes away. Sarah was working on her own dresser.

There were still a few pieces the trio needed, furniture wise, but the apartment was really starting to shape up. The boys were very pleased with how it was working.

They took out the trash and boxes before heading out for groceries. When they were downstairs they met a few of the neighbors and everyone seemed friendly and welcomed them to the building.

“I think I’m really going to like it here, Noah.” Kurt smiled and took his hand.

“Yup, me too. How about you, Sar-bear? You like the new place?”

“I love it! I feel so lucky.” Sarah danced ahead of them on the sidewalk before Kurt told her not to get too far away.

The grocery store was an adventure. The boys went through all the aisles knowing they needed everything.

Kurt learned Noah liked his coffee strong so they bought the dark roast and Kurt just picked up a larger bottle of creamer to make his own cup less strong. Noah learned Kurt was very sensitive to harsh detergents so they only bought the kind without perfumes or dyes.

“This is kinda fun,” Noah grinned. “I feel like I’m learning all these new things about you that I never would have thought to ask.”

“I am definitely having fun,” Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Puck’s cheek.

The former jock turned his head at the last minute and captured his partner’s lips.

“See, I told you we’d find them kissing,” Sarah huffed.

A boy about her age giggled next to her. “You get used to it,” he said.

Kurt blushed. “Who’s your friend, Sarah?”

“This is Matthew. I was wandering in the next aisle and he was with his moms.” Sarah turned to the boy. “Matthew, this is my daddy, Kurt, and my papa, Noah.”

The boy stepped forward and shook both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Noah was about to ask about the boy’s parents when two women came hurrying around the corner looking frantic.

“Matthew!” The small mocha-skinned woman knelt in front of the boy, running her hands all over him. “Are you alright? You can’t just take off like that. You scared me!”

“Calm down, Kimmy, he’s fine.” The tall blonde stood next to them with a small smile on her face.

“Sorry mommy. I made a new friend, Sarah, and she wanted to introduce me to her dads.”

The blonde looked over at Noah and Kurt and grinned. She held out a hand. “Hi, my name’s Chris. This is my wife, Kimberly. Kimmy for short.”

The boys shook hands with her and Kurt reached out to help Kim up. “Thank you,” she smiled.

Noah smiled. “I’m Noah and this is my boyfriend Kurt.” He pulled Sarah over toward him. “And this is our pet, Sarah.”

Chris laughed when Kurt hit Noah in the arm.

“You guys don’t sound like you’re natives. Just move here?” Kim asked.

“From Ohio,” Kurt replied. “We just got here two days ago.”

Kim clapped her hands together. “That’s awesome! Are you guys Jewish?”

“Sarah and I are, Kurt’s a non-believer, but we love him anyway.” Puck laughed. “Why?”

“She’s nervous about going to a new church.” Chris chimed. “We’ve both lived in New York our whole lives, but I got a new job so we’re new to the neighborhood and Kim’s a little freaked out.” Chris wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her cheek. “I’m a non-believer too, Kurt, but she forces me to go every once in a while.”

Kurt laughed too. “Ya, I promised these two I would attend the family events they had on the website.”

The two couples spoke for a bit as the kids looked on with smirks.

“We’re totally geniuses,” Sarah whispered. “We found friends for them.” She held out her fist for him to hit.

“Yup, we’re brilliant,” Matt smirked.

The boys learned the girls had moved in a couple of weeks ago to the same building. They were on the eighth floor while the boys were on the fourth.

“You guys wanna come over for dinner tonight? We could order a pizza or two. The Yankees are playing.” Chris offered.

Puck looked at Kurt who nodded and smiled. “Sounds good.”

“What should we bring?” Kurt asked.

“Well I was planning on baking today, so if you want to bring something to drink or a salad?” Kim answered.

“Okay. I make a mean Caesar salad,” Kurt was grinning.

“Do you keep Kosher? Because if so I won’t order meat on the pizza.” Kim looked over at them.

Kurt snorted. “No, they don’t. We are trying to get better though. The move has brought a lot of junk food and it’s harder to watch them.”

Kim linked her arm through Kurt’s. “I know what you mean! I keep telling Chris she needs to eat better that just because she works out doesn’t mean she can clog her arteries like that.”

Kurt just nodded wide-eyed.

Puck held up his hands and groaned. “No, not another one.” He looked over at Chris. “At least someone shares my pain.”

Chris rolled her eyes but held out a hand to Noah. “I hear ya, brother.”

The couples exchanged phone numbers and set a time for 6:30pm before saying goodbye to finish their respective shopping.

As they entered the next aisle, Kurt thanked Sarah for introducing them but he didn’t want her running off in the store anymore.

They were all very happy they only lived two blocks from the store as they walked home loaded down with multiple bags. Noah happily showed off his guns as he lifted the bags like weights causing Kurt and Sarah to giggle the whole way.

“Babe, what time is your interview tomorrow?” Puck asked as they put the groceries away.

“I’m meeting him at the garage around ten, so I should be back by noon, I think.”

“Okay. I’m gonna call the cable company and see if they can get us set up and then I thought me and Sarah could check out the dry cleaners down the street for you and maybe hit the park.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you! The park sounds fun, why don’t I meet you there and we can have lunch?”

“I’d like that. Anything else you need me to do in the morning?”

Kurt pulled Noah in for a kiss.

“Not complaining, at all, but what was that for?” Puck grinned.

“For being sweet enough to ask. I want to show my appreciation.”

Puck pulled his boy closer and ran his nose up Kurt’s neck, dropping kisses onto the soft flesh. “I know a few more ways you can show your appreciation babe,” he whispered.

Kurt shivered. “I’ll look forward to it.” He pushed against the muscled chest under his hands. “Later.”

Noah groaned.

“Dad, are we gonna make curtains today?” Sarah bounced into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl Kurt had set out.

“Yes, babygirl. Let me get the machine out.”

Soon Kurt and Sarah were set up at the table and going through the fabric. Kurt showed her the one he thought she would like to block off her room with, which she agreed with.

Noah watched the two of them work together with a smile on his face. He couldn’t get over how happy Sarah was; she seemed like a different kid. He made his way to the couch and pulled out his phone to dial his nana.

He spoke to Nana for an hour before going back to interrupt Sarah so she could say hello. Kurt noticed Puck seemed pensive so he waited until Sarah was chattering away before pulling his boyfriend aside.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ma had an accident. She was drunk and decided some pole was in her way. I guess she dislocated her shoulder and has some bruises. Nana said they arrested her after the hospital released her. She goes before the judge on Monday.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. Do you need to do anything? Does Nana need anything?”

“No. Nana said ma hasn’t even asked about Sarah or me. Why do I even fuckin’ care, Kurt? That bitch has done nothing but hurt us for years but I was still freaked when I heard she was in the hospital.”

“She’s your mother, Noah. No matter what she’s done, you will always remember the woman she was before your dad left, in your heart. Don’t beat yourself up over that, baby. It’s a good thing you can still care.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. It feels like I’m still setting myself up for rejection and pain. Fuck! I moved hundreds of miles away to not have to deal with this shit.”

Kurt didn’t have words to make Noah feel better so he just hugged him tight. Several minutes later Kurt felt the body in his arms relax and shortly after that he could feel the tears soaking his shirt. He never let go or loosened his hold.

“Noah?” Sarah called out in a voice he hadn’t heard since they had left Ohio. It hurt Noah more than anything else.

“Hey squirt, did Nana hang up?”

“Ya, what’s wrong?”

Noah took her into the living room and told her about their ma. Kurt gave them some space and finished the stitching on the curtain for Sarah. A few minutes later Sarah came barreling toward him and he barely caught her in his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder.

“I hate her!” she growled. “I wish she would’ve died.”

“Oh Sarah, no honey, no you don’t.” Kurt rocked her in his arms.

“I do though, I know I’m not supposed to, but I really do. Even far away she’s still hurting my brother and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Sarah…” Kurt wasn’t sure what to say.

“No, you don’t understand. She’s always hated me or ignored me or whatever. I don’t have any other memories of her. My earliest memory of her is fighting with Noey.” She sniffed. “But he has good memories, he used to tell me stories about before, but I asked him to stop because they just made him sad. I told him they made me sad but they didn’t, I didn’t care. And now she’s hurt herself and I know he feels guilty and responsible and sad. That’s why I hate her, Kurtie. We got away, we left so she couldn’t still do this and she is.” Sarah sobbed into his neck.

Kurt was speechless. They all knew Sarah was far wiser and more mature than she should have been, but he didn’t think anyone realized just how much. The worst part was he couldn’t tell her she was wrong because she wasn’t and they both knew it. He wiped his own tears.

“Sarah, your brother may be hurting, but he wouldn’t change getting you away from there. It was the right thing to do, the healthy thing. It’s going to be hard, but you will both get through it. You’re allowed to scream and cry because this situation sucks, but we won’t give up okay. We’re going to make a new life here and we are going to be happy.”

It wasn’t much but it was all he could offer her, except for his hugs and love, hopefully that would be enough.

Noah found the two of them a little bit later. The sight of them hugging and comforting each other made him genuinely smile for the first time in the last couple of hours. He loved them both and he just had to remind himself that this was the best thing for his family. If his, no, if Nora couldn’t get her shit together then that was her problem. He had other, better things and people to worry about. He dropped to his knees and hugged them both tightly.

Kurt and Noah finished hanging the partition marking Sarah’s room. She was subdued but smiled and declared it awesome. Kurt and Sarah had made curtains for the other windows as well. Kurt left the siblings to hang the rest as he went to make lunch.

They ate on the couch and put in a movie, needing to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled together.

After the third movie, Sarah got up and stretched. “I’m going to wash my face and change my shirt for dinner. Do you need help with the salad, Kurt?” she asked.

“No, I got it. Thank you for offering.”

Once the salad was done, Kurt changed his shirt as well. Puck grabbed the wine and soda they bought to bring. He chuckled when he remembered how Sarah had just asked her ‘daddy’ for some cookies when they were checking out and the lady never carded them.

They took the elevator up and Sarah bounded down the hall. She brought her DS and a deck of cards. Sarah knocked and they could hear Matt yelling he was getting the door.

“Hey Matty,” Sarah high-fived the boy. “I brought the cards.”

“Cool, cool… oh, come in.”

Chris chuckled. “Good thing you remembered your manners before mom heard you.” She ruffled the boy’s hair. “The pizza’s on its way, guys.”

Noah liked Chris. She actually reminded him of a female Finn. She almost had the height and build, but it was the ready smile and welcoming attitude that made him think of his best friend. He realized how much he missed Finn.

Kim was more like Kurt and Rachel. She was significantly shorter and had a slight build. She was definitely the louder of the two as well. Still both women gave off a comfortable vibe and Noah felt like they had just made some possible life-long friends.

He looked over to see Kurt and Kim bent together over something in the kitchen and he grinned. Noah could tell Kurt felt comfortable as well; it was in his posture and smile.

The couples chatted for a while. Their apartment was also a loft setup but they went with these room dividers made of wood and fabric, similar to screens. Kurt complimented them on the color choices, which were similar to what he had picked out for their place.

Sarah had taken off with Matt. He could hear their chatter and caught an exclamation here and there. He figured they must be playing DS.

The ladies let the kids eat in the living room with a movie while the four of them sat at the table.

“So Kurt,” Kim beamed. “Tell me everything. Leave out no detail!”

Noah watched as Kurt blushed then chuckled before looking to him for help.

“Kurt and I grew up in Lima, Ohio which is basically a poor excuse for a city in the middle of nowhere.” Noah laughed.

“Aww, you’ve known each other since you were kids? That’s so sweet and romantic!” Kim said.

Puck shook his head. “Not really. We were sort of friends in elementary school, but by middle school I became a giant ass and bullied a lot of people, especially Kurt. In high school though we both joined our Glee club and by junior year we were able to build an actual friendship.”

Kurt reached over and took his hand. “He’s leaving out a lot, but he was dealing with things around him and made some choices. He’s come a long way from that guy,” Kurt spoke to the group but his eyes never left Noah, “he should give himself a break.”

Chris spoke up. “I hid behind sports in high school. Kim wouldn’t have looked at me twice if I was still that asshole when I met her. Thank God for college. I was able to get my head out of my ass and fess up to what and who I was.”

Kim smiled at her wife. “We danced around each other for two years before I finally couldn’t take it anymore and asked her out. After that we were inseparable. There was a rocky patch when I brought her home to meet my parents, but we weathered that storm.”

“Ya, her parents didn’t like that I was white.” Chris chuckled.

Kim hit her in the arm. “That’s not true! Don’t listen to her. My parents just thought she was a player; they didn’t think she was serious.”

Kurt laughed. “My father had to warm up to Noah, but my step-mom has loved him since he was a child. Noah has been best friends with my step-brother since kindergarten. But my dad loves Noah and Sarah unconditionally; you should’ve seen them when we left. It was very emotional.” Kurt smiled fondly at Noah.

“I wondered about Sarah. You two seem too young to have a twelve-year-old daughter.” Chris arched an eyebrow in a very similar way to Puck.

“Sarah is my sister.” Noah explained, “My old man took off right after she was born and my ma crawled into a bottle and hasn’t left it since. I couldn’t leave her there. Ma and I had an argument and she basically signed over full custody to me so I could take her.”

“I’m sorry, Noah, that sucks.” Kim reached out and squeezed his hand.

“It would be worse if we didn’t have Kurt. Last year, senior year – Kurt held all three of us together. Helped me graduate, get into college, and move here. Sarah adores him and thinks he pretty much walks on water so when we were driving here she decided she was going to call him Daddy and really how can you argue with that?” Puck chuckled.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. You do make a very beautiful family.” Kim took a sip of her wine. “When we graduated from college, Chris already had this awesome job offer in the city so we packed up and moved. I worked some odd jobs but nothing really caught my eye, then I heard about a part-time position at church. It was for a doctor’s office. He specialized in fertility. I kinda became obsessed with the idea of having a baby.”

Chris snorted. “That’s an understatement! But I have to admit it turned out to be the most amazing thing in my life. Kim carried Matthew and the rest is history. That rugrat is my pride and joy.”

“So where are you going to college?” Kim asked.

“I’m starting at Parsons and Noah got into the Culinary Institute. We both start classes the end of June. We’re hoping to find some activities at church for Sarah while we’re in class until her school starts up.” Kurt leaned into Noah.

“Are you enrolling her in the elementary school across from the synagogue?”

Puck put his arm around Kurt and pulled him close. “Yes, it was one of the reasons we picked this neighborhood. Our schools, a school for Sarah, a church, and a park all in walking distance seemed like too much of a sign to pass up.”

“Matthew goes to summer activities there too. I still only work part-time, but it’s mostly so I don’t go stir crazy home all the time. Maybe we can help each other out with picking up and dropping off the kids?” Kim stood up to start clearing the table.

“Let me help you,” Kurt said as he stood. “Thanks Kim, that’s very sweet of you to offer.”

“Honey, the games starting in a few minutes…” Chris looked at her wife.

Kim rolled her eyes. “Go, shoo, and take Noah with you. You can do the dishes tomorrow.”

“Thanks honey,” Chris dropped a kiss on the small woman.

Noah looked at Kurt. “I can stay and help clean up. I’m not really into baseball.”

“I got this baby,” Kurt kissed Noah’s cheek. “Go relax, have some fun, okay?”

Noah took the plate out of Kurt’s hand and set it down. Then he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed him hard. “I love you,” he whispered as they pulled apart.

Kurt ran his hand over Puck’s shaved head. “I love you too.”

When they were done cleaning up the kitchen, Kim and Kurt sat down to talk. Shortly after that the kids came in looking for dessert. Kim laughed and served them the strawberry shortcake, which she had made with fresh whipped cream.

Afterward, Kim broke out some cards and she and Kurt played while trading life stories. They were on their way to becoming good friends and Kurt felt extremely comfortable with Kim.

When the game ended Chris and Noah came into the kitchen.

“It’s getting late, babe,” Puck said as he kissed Kurt’s head.

“And the kids have been really quiet,” Chris added.

“Oh, I’ll go check on them.” Kim hopped up.

She came back less than a minute later and told Kurt to come look. He followed her to Matt’s room where he and Sarah were fast asleep.

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Kurt pulled out his phone and snapped a photo.

He turned to Noah who had followed them. He had a weird look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing,” Puck replied. “I’m just not sure how much I like Sarah sleeping with a boy.”

Kurt hit Puck in the arm. “Don’t be like that! Matt is Sarah’s first friend in the city.”

“I guess I’d better get her up.” Puck took a step forward.

“Oh no, let her stay,” Kim said. “They look so comfortable. She can stay over and I’ll make some pancakes in the morning, then you can pick her up.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. “I actually have a job interview in the morning but Noah can come for her.”

“It’s no trouble at all. You guys can have some alone time.” Chris winked over at them.

Kurt blushed.

“Thanks,” Puck smirked. “We’ll return the favor anytime.”

That settled, the boys left to head home. Once they were in the elevator Puck pushed Kurt up against the wall and kissed him hard. Kurt jumped into Noah’s arms and wrapped his long legs around him while kissing back.

When the elevator stopped, Puck tightened his hold on Kurt and started walking toward their place. Kurt felt his back hit the front door lightly as he reached back to unlock the door. Neither one of them stopped kissing at all.

Once inside Puck kicked the door shut and Kurt reached over and turned the lock. Puck carried him to their room and both of them collapsed onto the bed.

Their kisses became more and more heated and Kurt never even registered either of them removing clothing until Puck’s rough hand caressed his flesh, sending chills up his spine.

Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Puck smirked as he kissed a trail down Kurt’s chest. He stopped only long enough to pull off Kurt’s sandals, shorts and briefs. He sat up between Kurt’s legs and stared at the pale, milky flesh before him. Puck ran his fingers up Kurt’s right leg and marveled at how soft the skin was; it felt like silk.

When Puck reached Kurt’s erection he gently ran two fingers up the side. Watching as drops of moisture beaded at the top. Puck couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. When he looked up to Kurt’s face he noted Kurt’s eyes were blown wide with lust and what Puck was coming to know as love. It made Noah’s breath catch.

Without looking away from Kurt, Puck’s tongue followed the same path his fingers had traveled, lapping at the moisture. Kurt made some awesome noises and Noah couldn’t help but smile.

“I want to hear you, babe,” Noah whispered before he took Kurt into his mouth.

Kurt whimpered and moaned beneath him. Puck paused for a second to realize he was giving his first blowjob but the thought quickly fled as he concentrated on making Kurt come apart.

“Noah,” Kurt moaned. “Please baby, please.”

Puck looked up to see Kurt hand him a bottle of lube. He pulled away from Kurt’s dick with a pop and grinned.

Not one to waste time Puck lubed up two fingers and traced them along Kurt’s ass.

“God, babe, your skin is so soft everywhere.”

“Please Noah,” Kurt panted. “Inside me.”

Puck obeyed quickly, using first one finger then two as Kurt was melting to his touch. He watched his fingers move in and out of the boy below him and Puck could feel his own body growing tighter and tingling.

“More,” Kurt moaned again.

Using more lube, because Puck was terrified of hurting Kurt, he added a third finger and began to scissor and curl them. He knew he needed to locate Kurt’s prostate to really make this good for him. When Kurt let out this deep loud moan Puck knew he had found it. Noah continued to rub against the bundle of nerves as he watched his boy thrust his hips against his hand.

“Noah,” Kurt growled softly. “I need you inside me now.”

Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt.

“Yes, Princess.”

Grabbing a condom and quickly putting it on, Puck used even more lube before situating himself between Kurt’s legs.

Kurt placed his leg on Puck’s shoulder as he felt Puck start to enter his body. He was impatient and tried to move down onto Noah’s cock but the bigger boy held him down by his hips.

“Hey slow down, we have all night, babe,” Puck kissed the ankle on his shoulder and then let his lips trace over Kurt’s calf.

Kurt rocked his hips again. “Stop teasing me,” he whimpered.

Puck worked his way inside Kurt’s body, stopping often to let him adjust. Once he was completely sheathed inside he leaned down to kiss Kurt.

“Babe, you feel amazing around me. So tight. So hot.” Puck punctuated each word with a kiss. “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s neck and kissed him back, hard. When he felt Noah relaxing into the kisses he used his legs to flip them over.

Kurt sat up with his hands against Puck’s chest. “You feel good too, baby,” he smirked.

He proceeded to lean back with his hands on Noah’s thighs.

Noah hissed as he felt Kurt’s body tighten around him even more. He quickly grabbed Kurt’s hips and helped him build a rhythm.

Kurt alternated between bouncing and grinding as his powerful dancer’s legs moved them both closer to orgasm. Sweat dripped down Kurt’s chest and Puck wanted to follow that path with his tongue. Using his own powerful upper body he flipped them over again, pinning Kurt below him, as he thrust faster and harder into Kurt.

Kurt met him stroke for stroke and Puck couldn’t help but marvel at how expressive Kurt was in bed. He was almost like a different person and Noah found he liked it, a lot.

“Harder, Noah,” Kurt moaned. “Please baby, so close.”

Puck shifted back a bit and pulled both of Kurt’s legs onto his shoulders as he sped up, slamming into his partner harder and harder.

Kurt growled deep and started babbling things like ‘yes’ and ‘right there’ while Puck could feel that familiar tingle that indicated his own orgasm was fast approaching. Noah reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock.

“Come on, baby, come for me.” He gripped Kurt tighter and faster until Kurt let out a scream and began to ejaculate all over Noah’s hand and his own chest.

Once Kurt’s muscles clamped down on Noah he began his own orgasm, both of them continuing to move against each other to drag it out.

Not wanting to hurt Kurt, Noah attempted to pull away before collapsing, but Kurt wouldn’t let him. Instead Kurt moved his legs to push Puck’s legs out from under him, causing the jock to fall onto him. Kurt quickly wrapped him in his arms so he couldn’t move.

“Stay with me,” Kurt whispered as he began to softly kiss Puck’s cheek, temple, and shoulder – everywhere he could reach.

“I’m never going anywhere, Kurt,” Puck whispered back. He started kissing all the pale flesh he could get to as well.

After several minutes Kurt finally released Noah who quickly disposed of the condom and retrieved a cool cloth to wipe them down with. He crawled back into bed and pulled Kurt to his side, draping the smaller man across his chest.

They lay that way for several minutes before Kurt finally raised his head.

“That was amazing, Noah,” he kissed the chest below him and smiled.

“Because it was with you,” Puck replied, pulling Kurt up so he could kiss his lips.

They both pulled away when breathing became a necessity.

“Care to join me for some shower sex?” Kurt giggled as he shimmied out of Noah’s arms and out of bed.

Noah growled playfully as he sprang out of bed and after Kurt.

One round of shower sex, one round of kitchen sex, and two rounds of bedroom sex later they both collapsed together. Kurt pulled Noah close to his chest and kissed his shoulder.

“Good night little spoon,” he murmured.

Kurt wasn’t sure but he thought Noah mumbled a reply before his eyes closed and he was lost to sleep.

The next morning Kurt’s alarm went off and he groaned as he shut it off. He looked over to see the other side of the bed empty. He called out for Noah.

Puck carried the tray into the bedroom just as Kurt called out for him.

“Good morning, babe,” Puck smiled.

“Good morning,” Kurt smiled and sat up. “What’s all this?”

“I thought I’d make you breakfast in bed and then let you take a nice hot bath before you have to go to that interview.”

“Oh! Thank you, baby,” Kurt replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

Puck kissed him softly and then climbed back in bed. They took turns feeding each other until breakfast was all finished.

After sharing another kiss, Puck got up and took the tray.

“I’ll get the bath started while you pick out something to wear.”

“Wow,” Kurt smiled widely. “You’re spoiling me, Noah. I can do it.”

“No, I want to. Besides I want to spoil you.” Puck kissed Kurt again. “Last night was amazing, babe, you deserve to be spoiled.”

Kurt laughed. “It was amazing, you were amazing. I felt very loved and cared for.”

Puck winked. “Good.”

Kurt got up and made the bed. Then he picked out a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. He heard Noah call him and he smiled as he made his way to the bathroom.

Kurt was able to convince Noah to join him in the bath which they discovered fit them both perfectly. It also wasn’t very hard to convince Puck to engage in a very hot round of bathtub sex.

They both were just finishing dressing when Kurt’s phone rang. He grabbed the phone when he saw it was Sarah.

“Good morning, babygirl, how did you sleep?” he asked.

“Morning Daddy! I slept good. Kimmy made blueberry pancakes.”

“That sounds yummy. Papa made me French toast for breakfast this morning,” he smirked over at Noah who was grinning.

“Yea! Well I’m ready to come home now. I wanted to see you before you went to your interview.”

“Okay, I’ll send him right up.”

“No need, I’m outside the front door already, but it’s locked.”

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Noah. “Sarah’s outside the front door, will you go let her in?”

“He’s on his way,” Kurt said to Sarah before hanging up.

After a complete run down of playing cards with Matt and falling asleep and then hearing about breakfast and Matt shooting milk out of his nose when Sarah made him laugh, Kurt was finally able to get out the front door.

He kissed Sarah and Noah. “I’ll meet you at the park in a couple of hours, okay?” Kurt opened the front door. “Oh! I left the stuff for the dry cleaners on the bed, Noah. There’s not too much, mostly just our graduation stuff and a couple of shirts.”

“I got it babe,” Puck grinned again. “Now go before you’re late. We’ll meet you when you’re done.”

“Love you both,” Kurt replied as he hurried toward the elevator.

Puck and Sarah laughed.

“He’s going to be like this all the time, huh?” Sarah asked.

“Probably,” Puck chuckled and ruffled her hair. “So why don’t you get changed and we’ll head out too.”

“Okay!”

About an hour later the siblings were leaving the cleaners. The owners were a little old couple that had lived in the neighborhood for forty years. Once they found out Noah and his ‘daughter’ would be attending the synagogue they treated them like long-lost relatives. Even Sarah telling them about her other daddy who was at a job interview didn’t change the couples attitude and Puck was really grateful. The woman only seemed disappointed when Noah said Kurt wouldn’t be attending temple with them.

“Why doesn’t he attend with you?” she had asked.

“Kurt’s not a religious person. He’s more feminine in appearance and gestures so he’s always stood out. Unfortunately that means he’s always been picked on and ridiculed so he has lost any faith he might have had. He respects my beliefs though and he’s made sure Sarah and I will be at temple.”

“Oh, that’s so sad,” the old woman commented. “Will he be attending the monthly family activities? There’s a big summer cookout scheduled for next week.”

“Ya, he promised Sarah he would go to the extra activities.”

She clapped her hands at that. “Oh good, I can’t wait to meet him.”

The old man had been checking in the clothing items and held up one of Kurt’s shirts.

“This one doesn’t have a tag?” he asked.

“That’s because my daddy made that shirt,” Sarah replied. “He’s going to college to be a clothing designer and he makes a lot of his own clothes. Daddy promised to make me a whole new wardrobe for back to school.”

The old woman took the shirt from her husband. “Oh, he’s good,” she smiled. “Excellent workmanship.” She inspected the other items as well.

Puck wasn’t sure why but he was beaming at the compliment. He wanted to tell Kurt right away.

“I’ll let him know you liked it. He should be in tomorrow to pick them up.”

They left the shop shortly after that and walked toward the park. Noah texted Kurt the woman’s kind words on his clothing and he received a text right back saying thank you and that he was just leaving the interview. If he caught the train he would meet them at the park in less than thirty minutes.

Once they got to the park Noah sat down on the bench as Sarah took off to explore. He watched her make her way to the playground before introducing herself to some of the kids. Puck was content to sit and watch her.

It seemed to him like they were in a whole different world in New York. The people they had met where either supportive of them being together or indifferent, but either way they hadn’t encounter anything negative like they would’ve back in Lima. Puck could tell one of the delivery guys the second day wasn’t down with them when he realized Kurt was his partner, but he never said a word or really did anything, just frowned and completed his work quickly. Puck thought he would count that as a win.

Soon Beth and Shelby would be here and he would get to spend time with his little girl. He couldn’t wait for him and Kurt to be able to take their girls places and do things as a family.

Meeting Chris and Kimmy had been another surprise for Noah. Sure he knew Santana and Brittany were in love and together but it was different meeting and getting to know a whole different couple. He thought the four of them would get along well and he couldn’t wait for the girls to come visit so he could introduce them.

He also couldn’t wait for Finn and Rachel to get here. Even if they wouldn’t see them every day, Puck hoped they would be able to spend some weekends and holidays together. Kurt had even said if there wasn’t a church close to Rachel and Finn’s place that maybe she would come to temple with him and Sarah.

Puck kinda felt like a sap sitting there thinking about happily-ever-after crap but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he truly had done something positive with his life, starting with Kurt and ending with moving here, and he was just too damn happy to care if he was being sappy.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Noah from behind, kissing him on the cheek.

Puck turned his head and kissed Kurt’s lips. “I was just thinking how happy I am we’re here. And I can’t wait for Beth, Rachel, and Finn to get here. I’m even excited about Tana and Brit coming to visit and getting to meet Chris and Kimmy.”

Kurt smiled. “That’s a lot of thinking, baby.”

“I know,” Puck blushed.

“It’s good though. I was thinking very similar thoughts on the train.” Kurt brushed another kiss to Noah’s temple. “Where’s Sarah?”

Puck pointed toward the playground where they could see Sarah pushing a little boy on the swings.

Kurt sat down next to Noah and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I got the job. Remember when I told you about that guy back in Lima that had that vintage Dodge Charger that was miss-firing and they couldn’t figure out why?”

“Yup, you totally spanked all the other mechanics when you took the engine apart and fixed it when none of them could.”

Kurt laughed. “Well it turns out that guy was driving his brother’s car and he wasn’t supposed to be. The reason he wasn’t supposed to be driving it was because the brother couldn’t figure out why it was acting up. So the fact that I fixed it is what actually got him busted by his brother. It just so happens that said brother lives and works in New York.”

“So the guy you interviewed with was the brother?”

“Yes! And he was excited when he heard I was moving to the Big Apple looking for work and would be close by. He offered me the job on the spot. I told him I needed to get settled, that my partner and I needed to get our little girl enrolled in a summer program, and that school was starting in a couple of weeks so I didn’t know my schedule yet. He said it wasn’t a problem and I can start after the Fourth of July so that I have enough time to get my schedule and Sarah settled. Isn’t that great?”

“That’s awesome babe,” Puck hugged Kurt to his side. “I’m proud of you. How many hours are you working?”

“I’m not sure yet. We decided to wait until I knew what was going on before agreeing on hours. The pay here is amazing though, I almost called the shop to rub it in the guys’ faces.”

Puck laughed. “Put away the claws, babe.”

Kurt smirked. “I’m starving and feel like celebrating! Let’s get Sarah and get some lunch. Where would you like to try?”

“Sar-bear and I passed this restaurant over by the drycleaners. They advertised authentic kosher cuisine. I thought we could try it; maybe I can get some ideas since I know you want us to eat better.”

“That sounds awesome, Noah!”

Kurt kissed him again and Puck thought kisses from Kurt would never grow old. He really loved how they were always touching or kissing since they got here. Most of the girls Puck had dated weren’t into a lot of PDA and Puck was a very tactile person. It was just another way Kurt was perfect for him.

Before he could object, Kurt got up and went to round up Sarah. He watched as Kurt called her to get her attention. Sarah ran to him yelling ‘Daddy’ as loud as she could. Puck shook his head as Sarah crashed into Kurt but Kurt still lifted her in the air and twirled her around. He’d had no idea Kurt was as strong as he was physically, until last night. Puck chuckled to himself.

Sarah dragged Kurt over to the swings to introduce him.

“Daddy, this is Joshua,” Sarah indicated a small boy she had been pushing on the swing.

Once he was up close Kurt could see the boy had Down Syndrome, but he was smiling brightly at Sarah.

“This is Josh’s sister, Jenny,” Sarah waved at a little girl next to the little boy. “And that is their mom, Julie.”

Julie came forward to shake his hand.

“Kurt, right?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here. Sarah’s been going on and on about you all afternoon. I feel like I know you already. She was nice enough to help me push the twins on the swings.”

Kurt laughed. “Well I’m glad she was helpful.”

Sarah bounced up and down. “Did you get the job?”

“Yup! Your dad and I were thinking of celebrating over a nice lunch. He said you saw a kosher place over by the cleaners.”

“Yes!” Sarah pumped her fist in the air before throwing her arms around Kurt. “I knew you’d get it! They’d be crazy not to hire you.”

“Thanks babygirl,” Kurt hugged her tight.

“Oh Dad, I almost forgot, Miss Julie teaches over at the school. She’s one of the seventh grade teachers so I might be in her class in the fall! Isn’t that cool?”

“Wow, that is cool!” Kurt smiled at the woman trying to wrangle the twins out of the swings and into a stroller.

“Do you need some help?” he offered.

“Yes, thank you,” she said as she placed the little girl in his arms. “It’s easier if I get Josh buckled first.” Once she was done she took Jenny and buckled her in as well.

“Thank you so much,” she said as she held out her hand again.

“No problem,” Kurt replied. “Have a good day.”

Sarah waved as she took Kurt’s hand and they walked toward the bench Noah was still sitting on.

The trio walked over to the restaurant and waited to be seated. The place was brightly lit and had what looked like comfortable furnishings. Sarah commented how it reminded her of Nana’s place and Kurt and Noah agreed.

“Welcome!” shouted a loud woman as she walked toward them with a smile. “My name is Stella. How can I help you gentleman?”

Kurt could tell her hair was overly dyed and he had no idea what shade of red that was even supposed to be. He figured she was somewhere in her fifties. She was wearing a pair of gold track pants with an orange peasant blouse and these gold, sparkly tennis shoes. Kurt briefly wondered if he could get a pair of those pants to send back to Coach Sylvester as a gag gift.

“Table for three, please,” Noah told her.

“Sure, honey, right this way.” She seemed sweet though as she took them to a nice corner table. “My what a lovely family you are.”

She watched as Puck held Kurt’s chair for him before helping Sarah in as well.

“Although,” she squeezed Kurt’s arm, “You could use a little more meat on your bones, honey, before you go floatin’ in the wind.”

Puck snorted.

Stella grabbed Kurt’s chin and lifted it. “Oi Vey, this one is a beautiful little fagele! You did good for yourself, huh bubala?” she commented as she elbowed Puck in the arm.

Sarah giggled loudly.

Stella advanced on Sarah, pinching her cheeks. “Such a pretty girl. Good thing you got the pretty nose, huh?”

Puck face-palmed and hid his grin.

“So, what’s ya names and your stories my little lovelies?” Stella asked as she sat down at their table.

Kurt was about to make introductions when Stella held up a finger and turned her head.

“Morty!” she barked.

A young man about sixteen or so hurried from the kitchen. “Ya Nana, what?”

“Bring something to drink for our guests.”

Stella turned back to Kurt and waved her hand for him to continue.

He smiled softly. “My name is Kurt. This, is Noah and the pretty girl is Sarah. We just moved in down the street a couple of days ago.”

Morty arrived with a soda for Sarah and a bottle of wine for the table. He sat down three glasses in front of his grandmother.

“Bring some bread,” she told him as he started to walk away. She poured out a glass for each of them before taking a gulp of her own.

“So what brings you to New York?” she asked.

“Kurt and I came here for college. He’s enrolled in Parsons and I’m going to the culinary institute,” Noah took a sip of the wine and nodded.

“Oi you cook?” Stella’s eyebrows shot up.

Puck just nodded.

“He any good?” she asked Kurt.

“Very,” Kurt smirked.

Stella started cracking up. “Oh, I like this one!” she smacked Noah in the arm. “But I meant cooking,” she grinned.

Puck ducked his head and blushed while Kurt just laughed with Stella.

“Yes, he is a very good cook as well,” Kurt finally replied.

“Did you find a job yet, bubala?” she asked Noah.

“Not yet, but I haven’t really looked yet either.”

“Well I’ll tell you what sweetie, my sister’s son, Jacob is running off to Florida to get married and live in one of those damn hippie communes – which at his age shouldn’t be allowed – but what can you do?” she sighed. “So I’m looking for a new cook. This is a family place so we’re closed on Wednesdays and Saturdays for temple and we only serve lunch and dinner. Would you be interested?”

“Are you serious?” Puck asked. “I mean, you just said it was a family place.”

“Ya sonny, families come here to eat. Besides as you saw my grandson has no desire to cook and won’t even bother to learn so I gotta replace old man Jacob.”

“That sounds awesome,” Noah grinned. “When would you need me to start? I won’t know my school schedule until July and we’re still getting settled in.”

“Jacob and his bride are tying the knot on the fourth – don’t ask me why – so I would say after that would be fine. You let me know your school schedule and we’ll make it work.”

“Thank you. It’s just… wow, this is all so fast. We just came in for lunch; I wasn’t planning on getting a job offer.”

“Well,” Stella fluffed her overly dyed hair and smirked, “us good-looking Jews gotta stick together.”

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“Yea! Daddy and Papa both found jobs on the same day!” Sarah clapped her hands and laughed.

Lunch passed with lots of laughter. Stella brought out different dishes and quizzed Noah as they ate. Kurt was so proud of how well Puck was doing. Not to mention as other people came in to eat Stella dragged them over to Kurt and Noah and introduced them before sending them on their way. Then she would sit and dish all the gossip to Kurt.

Kurt hadn’t laughed that much in a while and he couldn’t wait to bring Finn here. He was sure Stella would fall in love.

When they were getting ready to leave Stella brought out several containers of food for them. Kurt tried to explain that they were okay, but she wouldn’t hear it.

“You need to eat more,” was her only reply.

Puck kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered, “Just go with it babe; you’re never gonna win.”

It wasn’t too late when they got back but everyone was stuffed and sleepy. Kurt sent Sarah off to shower and get in her pj’s while he put the food away.

The cable was scheduled to be turned on the following day so they each picked out a movie and cuddled up on the couch for a movie marathon.

The next couple of days passed quickly.

Kurt and Sarah went over to the church and she was able to pick out some summer classes. She signed up for one art class, and two dance classes. They also had open recreation hours where the kids could come in and play games or sports. Matt was in the art class with Sarah so the kids were very excited.

On Friday night after dinner Puck spoke with Shelby and Beth again. They would be arriving around ten in the morning. They decided to meet at Shelby’s new place and then Kurt and Noah would take the girls to the zoo in Central Park so Shelby could have a couple of hours to get situated. Kurt offered to pick up takeout for dinner after the park so Shelby wouldn’t have to cook.

The next day Sarah woke up early and was bouncing in her chair as she ate breakfast.

“I can’t wait to see Bethy!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Sarah!” Kurt told her as he dished up another waffle for Noah.

Kurt made turkey bacon and Noah didn’t realize it wasn’t the real thing at first. As soon as he noticed Kurt watching him eat it, he knew something was up. Puck tried to be upset about being tricked but in the end he had to admit that even with the slight taste difference it was still good. Kurt was just happy because it was much better for them with less sodium and fat then regular bacon.

It didn’t take them long to make it to Shelby’s building. Noah was pleased to realize they only needed to take one train and then walk just a couple of blocks. He hoped that being closer would mean he would see Beth more.

Beth spotted Sarah as soon as she exited the cab from the airport.

“Sarie!” she screeched much to Shelby’s displeasure.

“Beth! Please don’t yell in my ear.” Shelby shook her head as she watched her daughter run to the little girl.

While the cabbie emptied the trunk Shelby looked over the boys. Noah was holding Beth in his arms while all three listened to her first plane experience. Kurt was holding Sarah’s hand, managing to pay attention to both girls at the same time. She could see Kurt’s other hand was on Noah’s back and Noah was leaning into Kurt slightly.

She had to admit they looked good together and the addition of the girls made them a complete family. For the first time since she had decided to move, Shelby breathed a sigh of relief. She was confident the boys would be there to help with Beth and that in itself was such a big relief. Shelby loved Beth, but sometimes she needed to share the load with someone; now she felt like that would be a real possibility.

The five of them headed inside and Shelby changed Beth into some shorts before putting sunscreen on her. Once Beth was ready she handed the diaper bag to Noah and Beth to Kurt and shooed them out the door with a smile. She waved goodbye just as the elevator closed then turned back to her apartment to survey the boxes and furniture everywhere.

At the park the boys put both girls in the middle and walked over to the zoo. Beth and Sarah were both excited. Kurt took tons of pictures as the girls ran from animal to animal. They even managed to get the girls to stop for a few minutes and eat something while feeding the ducks.

Kurt and Noah walked with their arms around each other as they followed behind the girls. Beth had wanted to stop and see the small monkeys. There was another family visiting the monkeys at the same time and they asked Puck to take a family photo for them.

They offered to take a picture of Kurt, Noah and the girls and the boys gladly accepted. The woman commented on how they were a good-looking family as they departed and Noah grinned over at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows.

“See babe, we’re so hot together everyone notices.”

Kurt laughed. “Sure honey, sure.”

“Daddy,” Sarah called, “Can we get one of those Italian ices from that cart over there? Please?” She was pointing toward the man and his cart with all the kids surrounding him.

“Oh, that sounds good, babygirl.” Kurt grabbed Noah’s hand and started after the girls.

When they had their ices they settled on one of the benches to rest.

Sarah and Beth were laughing and trading bites. Sarah had gotten chocolate and Beth got orange.

Puck had tried the blueberry one while Kurt got the pina colada one. Puck was just stealing a bite of Kurt’s when Beth hit his knee.

“Dada no ‘eel dada urt’s ice! Not nice!” she waved her little finger at him.

Both men froze before Puck started to laugh. “Okay sweetpea, okay! You caught me.” He held up his free hand.

When Noah looked over at Kurt he noticed Kurt had his head lowered and was rubbing his eyes.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Kurt just shook his head not trusting his voice.

“Kurt?” Noah lifted Kurt’s face and took in the bright eyes that were threatening to spill over. “What’s wrong? Please tell me.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kurt whispered.

“Then what’s with the tears?” Puck used his thumb to catch a drop that was about to fall.

“Did you hear what Beth said?”

Noah tilted his head to the side and thought about it for a second before a huge grin spread over his face.

He chuckled. “She said Dada Kurt.”

Kurt nodded and smiled softly.

“So these are happy tears, right?”

Kurt nodded again and leaned his head on Puck’s shoulder. Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt and squeezed.

Beth decided to crawl into Kurt’s lap at that moment before planting a sticky, sweet kiss on Kurt’s cheek. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tight. Not wanting to be left out, Sarah threw her arms around Kurt and Beth at the same time.

The four of them stayed like that for a few minutes before the boys cleaned up the girls so they could go see more animals. As they walked away, Noah took Kurt’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“She’s accepted you babe, that’s awesome.”

“Are you sure it’s okay Noah? I mean, what if Shelby gets upset?”

“I’m sure Shelby will be fine. You and I are together and raising Sarah, it was bound to happen that Beth would be included in that. That’s what we wanted, right?”

“Yes, I just didn’t think it would happen so soon. I was prepared to wait. I feel like everything is just rushing at us and I haven’t had a chance to really process. Does that make sense?” Kurt squeezed Noah’s hand.

“I think, with all the time you spent with her while we were still in Lima and with Sarah claiming you, it was only natural that she would accept you and us.” Puck let Kurt’s hand go and wrapped his arm around him instead. “How could anyone not love you?” he whispered placing a kiss on Kurt’s temple.

“I think you’re a little biased, but thank you.” Kurt kissed Puck’s cheek.

It was late when they made it back to Shelby’s with Chinese takeout. The girls launched into explaining all the animals they had seen to Shelby as she laughed with them.

The boys set the table and put out the food before calling the others to the table.

“It looks like you got a lot done today, Shelby.” Noah commented.

“Yes, I think so too. I was surprised how much I was able to accomplish.” She sat down and took a container from Kurt. “Thank you Kurt. This all smells and looks delicious.”

The girls chattered throughout dinner about their day and Shelby laughed at some of the silly animal antics. After dinner Noah told Kurt to go relax with Shelby while he did the dishes. Kurt tried to protest but Noah just insisted.

While Kurt and Shelby were discussing the list of churches Kurt had found, Sarah came over and sat next to Kurt and leaned her head on his arm. Just as he was about to shift her Beth climbed up into his lap and lay her head on his shoulder. Within minutes both girls were asleep on Kurt.

Puck finished cleaning up and upon entering the living room he stopped short. Kurt was holding Beth and running his cheek against her hair while Sarah was curled into Kurt’s side and he was stroking her arm. Noah couldn’t resist taking a picture before joining his family on the couch.

Shelby had been sitting in the recliner chair watching them and Puck smiled over at her.

“Noah, I definitely want a copy of that picture. They look so sweet,” Shelby said.

“We took a lot of really good ones today. I’ll make sure I send them over to you.” Puck shifted Sarah into his lap so he could move closer to Kurt.

They spent another fifteen minutes or so chatting before Shelby took Beth to put her to bed. Kurt and Noah said goodbye as they tried to motivate a sleepy Sarah. They made plans to get together the following weekend; Shelby would bring Beth over and Noah said they would go eat at Stella’s.

Kurt suggested they splurge on a cab instead of the train since Sarah could barely keep her eyes open. Noah agreed and hailed a cab. Once inside Sarah climbed into Kurt’s lap and promptly fell back asleep.

Puck wound up carrying her to the apartment once they got home. He stripped her down to a tee shirt and put her to bed before joining Kurt in the shower.

Over the next week the boys would take turns walking Sarah to her classes. They used their alone time to have sex, a lot, which put Puck in a very good mood. Kurt was pretty happy as well.

In between they finished shopping for furniture. Kurt found several matching lamps and he and Sarah had completed all the curtains. Noah had purchased a grill for the outside. The last thing they needed was to find a desk or table for Kurt to use for sewing. He was constantly moving his machine back and forth to the closet and they both knew once school started it wouldn’t be practical for Kurt to keep doing that.

Noah had mentioned their search to Stella and she was the one to actually find something for Kurt. She had her grandson bring it over and help Noah bring it upstairs. When Kurt came back from picking up Sarah he was surprised and excited to find the item was just what he needed.

That night Puck made matzah ball soup and brisket with vegetables; they invited Chris, Kimmy and Matt to dinner. They celebrated being completely moved in and settled in under two weeks. The girls were impressed.

The following weekend was the church cookout and Noah had convinced Kurt to make some of his famous burgers to take. Puck made homemade bread as well as a fruit salad to take with them. They invited Shelby and Beth to go with them.

Everyone was very friendly and wanted to meet the boys. Shelby kept teasing Puck about how popular Kurt was with the men when they found out he worked on cars. Noah took it good-naturedly for a while before going over and taking Kurt’s hand, holding tightly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What’s up, baby?”

“Nothing,” Puck shrugged.

“Noah,” Kurt cupped Puck’s cheek and leaned in close. “Let me put this in terms you will get. Why would I look at hamburger when I have prime rib at home?”

Puck laughed loudly making Kurt feel accomplished.

“Love you Kurt.” Puck kissed him.

Kurt ran a hand over Noah’s head. “Love you too, Noah.”

Shelby was speaking with Stella and watching the two of them with a smile.

“So,” Stella grinned, “You adopted Beth?”

Shelby smiled. “Yes. Noah and Quinn, Beth’s biological mother, had her in high school. At the time, neither was in a place to take care of her and Quinn decided on adoption. Noah wasn’t pleased, but we talked and agreed on an open adoption so he could continue to be in her life. It’s really been one of the best decisions I’ve made. At first I didn’t think it would work. Noah used to be all over the place, not very focused, except with Sarah. Then last year he and Kurt became friends and you could see the calming influence Kurt has right away. When they started dating several months ago I hoped it would lead to something good for both of them.”

“I was surprised when Noah told me about his mother,” Stella sighed. “I wish I could box her ears.”

“I agree.” Shelby nodded. “Yet, it’s kinda been all for the better, you know. Noah has raised Sarah since they were kids and with Kurt in the picture Sarah has thrived. If you could’ve seen her back in Ohio, you would’ve been upset. It’s like she was this old woman before her time, always guarded and wary. Now Sarah’s acting like a little girl should and not like the weight of the world is on her shoulders.”

“That’s good,” Stella replied. “The boys are very good with her and it’s obvious she adores them as well.”

“She’s very loved. They both dote on her and Beth too. I feel comfortable when Beth is with them.”

Stella handed Shelby a bottle of water.

“Thank you,” she said. “Wait until you meet Finn and Rachel.”

“Who’s that?” Stella asked.

“Finn is Kurt’s brother who is engaged to Rachel. Rachel is Kurt’s best friend and a sort of cousin-like to Noah. Finn is Noah’s best friend as well. It’s terribly complicated but when the four of them are together it just works. Sarah thinks the world of Rachel and according to Kurt has or had a big crush on Finn.”

Stella and Shelby laughed as they watched the kids run around.

“Will you be coming to temple with Noah and Sarah?” Stella inquired while waving at other people arriving.

“I don’t think so, but maybe sometimes. Kurt was nice enough to find a church close to my place for me but I haven’t been yet. Hopefully it will be as nice and welcoming as this one or I might have to change my mind.”

“Well you and Miss Beth are always welcome.”

“Thank you.” Shelby chuckled as she watched Kurt twirl Beth around in the air.

The afternoon passed quickly and both girls were half asleep as they headed back to Kurt and Noah’s apartment. Shelby suggested Beth could stay over and she would come get her sometime the following afternoon. Puck was excited and quickly agreed.

The boys got the girls ready for bed before settling in with a movie.

Kurt fell asleep on Noah’s lap. Puck just watched him sleep while he ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. He was lost in thought when his phone rang.

Puck smiled when he realized it was Finn.

“Hey bro, how’s it going?”

“Good man, good. You?” Finn asked.

“Awesome. It’s amazing here, dude. Everyone’s so freakin’ cool and friendly. You know how people are always sayin’ big cities suck ‘cause people aren’t friendly and shit, well, that’s total BS, man. We’ve been making friends left and right and today we went to this church barbeque cookout and Kurt was such a hit.”

“Kurt? You got Kurt to go to church?” Finn sounded amazed.

“Dude, not like church service but like they have these family activities once a month and today’s activity was a cookout. Your bro made his famous burgers and everyone was tryin’ to scope out the recipe.”

“Oh, ya, man I miss his burgers. I can’t wait to get there.”

“When are you and Rach gonna be here? I really miss you guys.”

“Aww, do you miss me?”

Puck laughed. “Fuck off, Hudson, you know what I meant. It’s like we’ve been gone for years instead of just a month.”

“Just messin’ with you, dude. I miss you guys too. That’s why I was calling actually. Rachel wanted to stay here through the Fourth to celebrate with Hiram and LeRoy but now they are leaving on a business trip so she wants to leave early. We can’t move in until July first at the earliest so I was hoping we could stay with you guys for a couple of days.”

“Yes, of course! Dude, Kurt will be so excited. I can’t wait for you two to meet everyone.”

“Thanks Puck. We’re gonna load up the truck tomorrow then and head out. Since we’re leaving in the morning we’ll make it by dinner or so. Can we park the truck somewhere at your place?”

“Ya, there’s some space out back where we parked. I’ll pick up an air mattress tomorrow ‘cause you two won’t fit on the couch.” Puck laughed.

“Awesome, thanks man. Now I gotta go break it to my mom.” Finn sighed.

“Dude, I don’t envy you right now. Tell Carole that she can come visit though, soon. I know Kurt would love to have them here. Maybe that’ll help.”

“Ya, I’ll try that. Thanks bro and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“S’cool. See ya tomorrow.” Puck hung up and grinned.

“Who are we seeing tomorrow?” Kurt mumbled, still half-asleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you babe, sorry. That was your brother. Apparently Hiram and LeRoy are leaving town on business so Rach and Finn are coming early. He wanted to make sure they could stay with us for a couple of days.”

Kurt blinked his eyes, sitting up.

“So they’ll be here tomorrow?” he waited for Noah to nod before standing up.

Kurt reached out and pulled Puck up from the couch. He wrapped his arms around Noah’s neck.

“In that case, we should take advantage of the currently empty shower before my brother arrives to cockblock us,” Kurt smirked.

Puck reached down and picked Kurt up moving toward the bathroom.

“I like the way you think,” he chuckled.

The next day Kurt sent Noah to the store for extra groceries while he, Sarah, and Beth attempted to clean the apartment. Mostly it was Kurt cleaning while Sarah kept Beth entertained but the girls did help organize the movies and put away all their toys.

“Hey Kurt, I’m back.” Puck yelled as he entered the apartment.

Kurt stepped out of the kitchen and helped Noah with the bags. Once their hands were empty Noah grabbed Kurt into a hug and kiss.

Kurt chuckled. “You weren’t gone that long.”

“Ya, I know but I like kissing you when I get home.”

Kurt ran his hand gently over Noah’s head. “I like that you like kissing me,” he giggled.

“Are you two done being mushy? Bethy and I are hungry.” Sarah laughed.

“Sarah!” Puck groaned.

“Hush Noah, she’s just playing.” Kurt gave Puck one more kiss. “Did you and Beth clean up your card game?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Sarah replied.

“Okay, well, you two clean up and I’ll make some sandwiches for lunch.”

“Yes! Be right back.” Sarah yelled for Beth to help clean up as she ran back to her room.

The boys laughed as they put the groceries away. Kurt made grilled cheese sandwiches and cut them into shapes for the girls.

Shortly after lunch Shelby came for Beth. They agreed to meet up the following weekend since Rachel would be here.

After that there wasn’t much to do but wait. Noah went down to the restaurant for a little while. He was still learning the recipes and he wanted to talk with Stella. Sarah decided to go up and hang out with Matthew.

Kurt lay down on the couch to enjoy the quiet and promptly fell asleep.

Several hours later the buzzing of his cell phone woke Kurt up.

“Hello,” he said.

“Kurt? Were you sleeping?”

“Rachel! Ya, sorry I guess I fell asleep. Where are you?”

“Downstairs, silly. We need you to buzz us in. You’re on the fourth floor right?”

“Yes,” Kurt got up and buzzed them in. “I can’t wait to see you Rach. It feels like it’s been forever.”

“Well we’re in the elevator so I’ll see you in a minute.”

Kurt heard her giggle as the call ended. He quickly texted Puck and Sarah letting them know Finn and Rachel were here before he rushed over to open the door.

Finn had just been about to knock. Kurt threw himself into his brother’s arms.

“Finn!” he exclaimed hugging tightly.

“Hey Kurt, I missed you too, bro,” Finn laughed as he hugged Kurt back.

“What about me?” Rachel pouted before grinning at Kurt.

Kurt pulled away from Finn and grabbed Rachel into his arms twirling her around. “I’ve missed you so much, diva!” Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek as he set her back on her feet.

Rachel kissed him back. “I’ve missed you too, Kurt. It’s only been a month but it feels longer, even if we did speak on the phone.”

“Come in, come in,” Kurt said as he ushered them inside.

“Wow bro, you guys did really good. This place looks amazing.” Finn handed Kurt his jacket. “Where’s Puck and Sarah?”

“Sarah went up to play with the neighbor, Matthew; she should be down any minute. Noah went down to the restaurant for a bit.”

Rachel was admiring the curtains Kurt had made.

“These are amazing, Kurt,” she exclaimed.

“Thank you. It was fun to teach Sarah to sew. We made these together.”

Just then the door opened and Sarah came running into the apartment. “Uncle Finn! Aunt Rachel!” she yelled.

Finn caught Sarah in his arms and swung her into the air. “Squirt! I think you’ve grown a whole foot since I last saw you.”

Sarah giggled and rained kisses on both his cheeks. “You’re so silly,” she replied.

Finn finally put Sarah down so she could go to Rachel.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Rachel. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, sweetie. I have a surprise for you.”

Sarah clapped her hands and jumped around before dragging Rachel over to the couch to sit down. Rachel pulled a box out of her purse and handed it to Sarah.

The little girl squealed loudly when she opened it. “Daddy! Look it’s a Star of David necklace like that lady on the train had.”

Kurt sat next to Sarah and looked at the necklace. “It’s beautiful, Sarah. What do you say?”

“Thank you Aunt Rachel! I just love it.”

Sarah handed the necklace to Kurt. “Will you help me, Daddy?”

Kurt hooked it for her and told her to go look in the bathroom. He looked over at Rachel.

“Thank you. It’s very pretty and you can see how excited she is.”

Rachel just smiled and nodded.

Kurt looked over at Finn who had a weird look on his face.

“Are you okay, Finn?” Kurt asked.

“Ya, umm… did she call you Daddy?”

Kurt laughed. “Yes. When Noah and I got together Sarah asked if she could introduce us as her two dads, just like her Aunt Rachel. Neither of us had a problem with it, so I became Daddy and Noah is Papa.”

“Wow… I keep sayin’ that… but I mean you’ve only been together a month, isn’t it a little fast? Don’t get me wrong I’m happy if you guys are but you know…”

“It’s okay Finn. I understand it seems fast but Noah and I have been skating in that gray area since February and Sarah just really wants to put everything with Nora behind her. If it helps her and gives her peace of mind then I’m all for it. The weird thing was hearing Beth say it, but Noah said he was fine with it.”

“What did Shelby say?” Rachel asked.

“She thinks it’s wonderful. I know how much she loves Beth but I think she hasn’t had a life of her own since she got Beth. Now that we’re in the same city and doing well it seems she is willing to let Noah be more involved and she’s told me that I am more than welcome in Beth’s life. She thinks we’ve worked a miracle with Sarah.”

“That is wonderful,” Rachel beamed.

“Ya bro, that’s cool. I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I am definitely happy, Finn. In fact I’d say I am happier than I’ve been since I was a child.”

Sarah came back into the room and latched onto Finn’s hand dragging him to the couch where she proceeded to crawl into his lap.

“Where’s Papa?” she asked Kurt.

“He went down to the restaurant, babygirl.” Kurt looked over at Rachel. “Noah got a job at a family restaurant down the street, which is strictly kosher. We stopped there for lunch one day during our first week and the owner, Stella, took to Noah and offered him a job on the spot. He’s been learning some of the recipes.”

“Burt said you got a job too, right?”

Kurt nodded. “Remember that guy that came in with the muscle car and no one could figure out what was wrong? Well it turns out his brother owns a shop here in the city about two blocks from Noah’s school and he hired me right away. I just recently got my school schedule and I have classes four days a week so I’ll be working three or four days.”

“What about Sarah?” Rachel asked.

“My classes start at 7:30 in the morning so Noah will take Sarah to the church recreation center before he goes to class since he doesn’t have be there until 9:00. She starts school after Labor Day and then he’ll drop her off at school. She will go to the center after school until one of us picks her up or our neighbors pick her up. I borrowed your crazy calendar idea and made a chart.” Kurt and Finn laughed as Rachel pouted.

“Leave my calendar alone! It was cute!” she exclaimed.

Sarah got up and grabbed the chart from the kitchen.

“See,” she showed them. “Daddy has classes Monday through Thursday and then works on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Papa has classes Monday through Friday and works every day except Wednesday and Saturday. On Tuesday and Thursday my friend Matty’s mom will pick us up until Daddy gets home. On Monday and Wednesday, Papa will pick up me and Matty and bring us to the restaurant until Dad gets us.”

Sarah was proud of the chart she had helped make. “I helped make this and we even have date night scheduled in for Friday nights and I get one-on-one time with Papa on Saturday and time with Dad on Sunday. We’re hoping to add Bethy into the schedule.”

“I think it’s a wonderful chart, Sarah,” Rachel told her.

Sarah smiled brightly.

Kurt’s phone rang and he grabbed it quickly when he realized it was Noah’s ringtone.

“Hey Honey,” he smiled.

“Hey babe, I was about to head home, but Stella thought you should bring Finn and Rachel down for dinner. I wasn’t sure if you had anything planned.”

“That sounds good, Noah. Let me ask them.” Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his brother and Rachel. “Noah wants to know if you want to go to his restaurant for dinner. I didn’t plan anything because I wasn’t planning on falling asleep.”

“That sounds great bro. I’m all for food, you know that.”

Rachel laughed but nodded.

“Noah?”

“Ya, babe.”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes. Oh, and Finn’s really hungry so be warned.”

Puck laughed. “Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Love you.”

“I love you too, Noah.”

Kurt hung up and smiled at his family. “It’s just down the block so we can walk.”

When they entered the restaurant Stella called out to them.

“Kurt! My beautiful fagele, I’m so happy to see you.”

Kurt kissed Stella’s cheeks. “It’s good to see you too.”

Sarah attached herself to Stella’s side and hugged the older woman.

“Ah the equally beautiful Sarah! How are you sweetie?”

“I’m good Nana Stella. This is my Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel I told you about.”

“Oi Vey! He is a big one, huh?” Stella laughed.

Finn blushed but Rachel and Kurt just laughed.

“Honey, your Papa is in the kitchen if you want to tell him you’re here. I’ll take everyone to your table.”

Sarah nodded as she skipped off to the kitchen.

As the adults made their way through to their table, several people called out greetings to Kurt who stopped to introduce Finn and Rachel.

As they sat down Rachel commented, “You certainly seem to have settled in Kurt. Always so popular.” She grinned at her friend.

“Everyone loves Kurt,” Stella commented. “Now let me go get some drinks and find your missing half.”

“This place is awesome, bro!”

Kurt laughed. “It takes a minute to get used to, but Stella is such a sweetheart. She reminds me of Nana Connie. Noah loves it. He’s added several traditional dishes to his arsenal in the kitchen. I’m so proud of him.”

“Well it’s easy to see this whole move has been good for all three of you,” Rachel said. “I hope our neighborhood is as friendly.”

Noah and Sarah arrived with bread and a few appetizers.

“Hey you made it!” he smiled.

Finn stood up and hugged his best friend. “Dude, I missed you bro.”

Noah leaned over and kissed Rachel’s cheek. “I missed you guys too. How was the drive?”

“Fine,” Rachel smiled. “We didn’t even get lost once.”

“Hey!” Finn grumbled.

Kurt laughed. “That sounds like a story.”

Rachel giggled. “We went up to the Ikea and Finn got lost. It wasn’t a big deal, but I like to tease him about it.”

“Ya, well… we wouldn’t have gotten lost if someone who was supposed to be navigating hadn’t fallen asleep.”

“No worries bro,” Puck replied. “You’ll get used to the train pretty quick here and it’s really easy to follow the routes.”

Stella brought the drinks. “Bubala, I’ll bring out several entrees and you can all pick and choose, okay?”

“Thanks Stella. I made a few special plates for Rachel though, since she’s a vegan. The plates are in the warmer and should be fine to bring with the others.”

“I’ll take care of it; just spend time with your family.” She winked as she headed back to the kitchen.

Several minutes later she returned with five different dishes, as well as the two Noah had made for Rachel. They enjoyed their meal as they caught up with each other.

It was late when they finished up. Sarah was falling asleep at the table. They all said goodbye to Stella and headed home.

Noah carried Sarah while holding Kurt’s hand, something Finn noticed right away. They passed people on the street as they walked and Finn was surprised to see many of them smiling at Kurt and Puck or saying hello to them.

Kurt noticed Finn’s expression. “Is everything okay Finn?”

“What? Oh, ya, it’s fine. I was just noticing how accepting people were being. No wonder you two have become so comfortable.”

Kurt smiled. “I know right? It’s like a whole different world than Lima.”

“I’m really happy for you two,” Finn said.

“Thanks bro,” Puck grinned.

Once they were back in the apartment, Kurt took Sarah to her room and put her to bed. Puck and Finn set up the air mattress. The boys went out to the truck to get a few of the bags for Rachel while she helped Kurt make up the bed.

When they finished the two friends cuddled together on the couch.

“I’m so glad you’re happy here, Kurt. No one deserves it more.” Rachel cuddled closer.

“Some days I have to pinch myself because I can hardly believe it could be like this. Noah has been so wonderful and romantic. And Sarah – Gaga – I didn’t think I could love her more than I already did but I do. I love watching her change and grow. I know she’s going to do so great here.”

“And what about you? Are your dreams coming true here?”

“I think so, Rach, I really think so.”

The two just held each other tightly, enjoying the closeness.

When the boys came back they all headed off to bed, with Puck promising to make breakfast in the morning.

Kurt crawled into bed behind Noah and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, Noah,” he whispered.

Puck turned his head to kiss Kurt goodnight. “I love you too, Kurt.”

The week passed quickly, much to the disappointment of Kurt and Rachel. Kurt, Puck, and Sarah helped move Rachel and Finn into their new place. They were excited to learn they weren’t as far apart as they had originally thought. In fact, they were close enough that Rachel decided she wouldn’t look for a church closer and would instead attend with Noah and Sarah.

Kurt talked to his new boss and got Finn some hours at the shop. Between the two Hudmels they equaled one full-time employee so the boss was happy. Rachel found a part-time job at a singing diner close to NYADA. Kurt and Sarah would sometimes go there for lunch on their Sundays together.

By the time school started for Finn, Rachel, and Sarah both couples had established routines and were settling in nicely. Rachel and Shelby even started to build a relationship. It was mostly a friend-type, but it made them happy.

Kurt and Noah started to take Beth every other weekend for an overnight stay. Even Rachel and Finn sometimes kept Beth overnight so she and Rachel could bond.

All in all, Kurt couldn’t have been happier with their lives.


End file.
